


The Alpha and Omega: Izuku"Deku"Midoriya

by KINDUSTRIES



Category: Devil May Cry, MyHero/Devil May Cry, Other's - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Demons, Disturbance, F/M, Fluff, Harem, Horror, Izuku is quirkless, Original Arcs, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, bad assery, izuku rejects one for all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 66,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KINDUSTRIES/pseuds/KINDUSTRIES
Summary: My First Fan-Fic we decided to make this since we'll like to envison Izuku as the Alpha/Omega how??? read and find out. We'll try our best to update this story to the best of our abilities. We hope you enjoy The DMC X MY HERO Fan-Fic.We do not own the characters nor the abilities of DMC AND MY HERO.  Those belong too  Capcom/Hideaki Itsuno and Kohei Horikoshi.Some of the moves we'll use will be original as well as some characters  and all I own is the storyEnjoy.
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Midoriya Izuku, Asui Tsuyu/Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Toga Himiko, Hadou Nejire/Midoriya Izuku, Hagakure Tooru/Midoriya Izuku, Iida Tenya/Original Female Character(s), Jirou Kyouka/Kaminari Denki, Kendou Itsuka/Midoriya Izuku, Kodai Yui/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku/Melissa Shield, Midoriya Izuku/Shiozaki Ibara, Midoriya Izuku/Tokage Setsuna, Midoriya Izuku/Tsunotori Pony, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku/Yanagi Reiko, Midoriya Izuku/Yaoyorozu Momo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	1. Origin: Izuku Midoriya

Izuku Midoriya a young boy(age 4) with his Mother Inko Midoriya and his Father Hisashi Midoriya with his toned body that women envy to be dominated by. Playing around the public playground with other children, while his mother and father appreciate life watching their son being happy. It's near the day Izuku was going to the doctor to identify his quirk manifestation, when the doctor came back his news and words were only enough to shatter Izuku's dream of being a hero he dreamed of being.

Returning home all Izuku can do was run into his room and sulk in the corner. His Mom was worried about him, walking into his room, all she could see was Izuku watching All Might saving civilians in his Silver Age costume. Izuku turned around with a strong willed smile with tears running down his cheeks asking his mom"Can I become a hero?". All Inko could do was apologize for not giving his son a quirk as they teared up, Hisashi walked into the room looking at his beloved family and slight tears run down the toned man.

Izuku asked his Father the same thing to his mother"Dad can I become a hero?" as he said those words, Hisashi said" Yes, you can become a hero" as he said it with a smile. Inko hated that he "lied" to thier son like that only making her heart ache even more with the guilt of not supporting her son. Izuku smiled at his father and turned around to his mother and hugged her with a innocent smile that she wanted to protect for ages to come.

After that day Izuku had returned to school after a short break. The class was unaware of him and doesn't know about him being"quirkless". Later that day him and Bakugo(his best friend) went into the woods with other children to play around. Bakugo showed off his quirk to the others.

Bakugo Katsuki:  
Quirk:Explosion(Allows his sweat to become a mobile fucking bomb)

While he was doing his own thing Izuku as ghasted by the fact his best friend had an amazing quirk. Watching the other children play around the woods Bakugo asked Izuku about his Quirk, he couldn't lie to his best friend. Hoping he would understand he explained how he was quirkless. With the knowledge Bakugo had his inner ego grew more and more as well as his arrogance and ignorance. "Kachhan??" Izuku said in a terrified tone.  
Bakugo laughed his ass off and gave off a smug look at Izuku acting as an Alpha."If your quirkless then your a Deku."said Bakugo."Wait...w-what??" Izuku said in a saddened tone knowing he won't be his best friend for long. "

"I SAID YOUR A DEKU A USELESS, PATHETIC, QUIRKLESS LITTLE SHIT",screamed Bakugo at the top of his lungs. "W-why would you say that?" Izuku asked. "Hmph your not worthy of my time nor existence" said Bakugo said in a arrogant tone. Then he did a action that broke Izuku's heart scarring him. Bakugo put his hand on Izuku's face and used his quirk on him making Izuku ragdoll across dirt and hitting a rock making Izuku bleed from his head. Seeing Bakugo act that way Izuku knew his best friend is gone, passing out in the forest leaving the kids to kick his unconscious body leaving him bruises and left him in the woods alone.

Izuku wakes up in the middle of the woods in the dark alone and in pain from the kicks the kids did to him. "So this is how the quirkless are treated huh...." Izuku thought.  
He makes his way home only to figure he was lost no way out of the woods. Then a snarl was heard from the corner of Izuku's ear, seeing a cub wolf and his mother walking towards Izuku. Izuku doesn't falter only to smile at the the two and the two gave a confused expression and knew he was friendly. Unknown to him the two wolves escorted Izuku out the woods. Unknowing to him it was the fact of his otherworldly power that caused the tame in the first place.

Izuku shrugged it off making his way home only to be greeted by worrisome a parent and pissed off father. He asked Izuku what happened to him and why he was covered in wounds and bruises. He said he fell from a hill only to wake up and escorted out with the wolves. His Mother was dumbfounded while his Father understood what was happening to him. All he could do was give the boy a hug and returned to their home.

After returning home His Father put him to sleep and was concerned that Izuku has the demon blood of Sparda flowing inside of him. Later that day Bakugo and the other children constantly bullied the innocent young boy trying to break his will of becoming a hero. Teachers saw this was happening but did nothing only to give a smirk and continued with their day.

This happened constantly and everyday it gets worse by the time he was at is elementary school now at the age of 7 most of the school knew about "Deku" giving him looks as the boy's taunt him about being quirkless and jumping him while doing it. The Girls avoid from being seen with Izuku and joining the boys to only gain a status in the school. The teachers continued to ignore Izuku's help as well as the principal

One day, Izuku encountered a man trying to kidnap a young blonde girl looks around his age. Izuku knows he is no match against the man only anger knowing he was useless against such a foe but that only made things worse when the girl was crying for help. That was enough to trigger a small green aura around Izuku only fly towards the individual assaulting the young girl and punched him in the face making the dude slump and ragdoll across the cement. Izuku then passed out from exhaustion only for the girl grasp him and took the Young boy to her father.

Izuku woke up in a strange room. "Uggghhhhh my body hurts.", Izuku thought in his head. He then turns to his left seeing the blonde girl he saved holding his hand and asleep that was enough to make Izuku fluster intensely."W-W-WHAT IS GOING ON??", freaking out inside his head only to steam up and passing out once again from the girl's touch. Then awoke again but instead of the girl holding his hand she was rinsing out a towel and she turned with her body and head down only to raise her head and freaked out from the boy being awoken.

"U-u-u-ummmmmm" the blonde girl said.

"H-h-h-hello I'm I-Izuku M-Midoriya".He said.

"I-I-I'm M-M-Melissa S-Shield" she said very shyly

Izuku and Melissa starred eye to eye until a man walked in and their attention was on him. He walked up to Izuku and said"Hello my name is David Shield." He said

"L-Likewise my name is I-Izuku M-Midoriya"he said stuttering from the unknown man being timid as he was.

"Well Izuku I see you've met my daughter", he said.

"D-D-DADDY I CAN TALK FOR MYSELF", Melissa said with an annoyed look.

"U-ummmm Hello, THANK YOU FOR SAVING ME!!!" she said still shy while bowing in a 90 degree angle.

"I-I-I-I......." Izuku was dumbfounded by her words and actions and had no words himself.

"It's exactly as she said, Midoriya Thank you for saving my daughter you have my upmost respect and gratitude thank you" David said while he too was bowing in a 90 degree angle.

Izuku had no words about the actions the two showed, for the first time in his life he felt he was a hero and this was the drive to become the hero which was one of his dreams. After Izuku had rest and ate with the two his parents knocked on the door with concern about their child hugging him with worry. Hisashi met David Shield as well as Inko talking about the actions Izuku took. In his world using quirks without a license was forbidden and illegal. Hisashi then explained that it wasn't going towards Izuku but they said another hero would take the criminal to jail as David had connections. After the three were done with their conversation Izuku and his Parents bowed to the Shields and continued their way home.

Two years have passed

Izuku now at the age of 9 and is last year of his elementary year seeing Melissa after school and both told they were quirkless at a the same as well as to hear she was moving away and that stung Izuku's heart knowing he'll probably never see her again(oooohhhh only if he knew)

Melissa and Izuku hanged out until the sun was setting Izuku walked Melissa home and she hugged him with tears in her eyes knowing it'll be a long time before they see each other again that fluster both of them intensely while David was laughing by the door.  
"D-D-DAD SHUT UP AND GO BACK INSIDE!!!" Melissa said while being flustered.

"U-ummmm, I-I'll m-m-iss you M-M-Melissa"-Izuku stuttered since Melissa was the only child Izuku had ever gotten close with.

While he unconsciously hugged her without knowing what he did.

"I-I-Izuku..... I-I-I'll miss you too" hugging him back too with a flustered look.

Izuku realized what he had done and turned into a tomato and steam was coming out his ears.

"S-S-SORRY I D-DIDN'T MEAN TO FORCE YOU." Izuku said with a intense blush.

Melissa blushed hard too while David was laughing his ass off saying" ahhhh it's good be young"

Izuku went on his was and returned home sulking in the corner with a dark aura around him knowing he'll never see Melissa again. His parents notice this and ask the young boy if he wanted to go to the city.  
Izuku got ghasted by the fact he was going to the city

The City

???-Hello,Devil May Cry what can I do for you said the mysterious individual in a red coat

???- uh,huh,uh,huhhh Ok I'll be there shortly

Now back to Izuku

Him and his Parents rode the train to the city and once they arrived they got out and started to walk the city of shibuya. Women were looking at Hisashi hoping they would seduce the man but Inko had given them a scary aura while Hisashi gave a sweatdrop.  
Continuing onward Izuku was in awe from the city and hero events playing on the TV's knowing he had notebooks and notebooks about heroes strengths and weaknesses he was fanboying and his parents realized this and had to wake him to reality.

Now with the mysterious stranger:

"He said the location was here but where is it???"- The stranger said.

Unknowing to him a creatures were stalking him from above and dropped down only to be feasting on the stranger's caller  
"Oooohhhh that's where he went we'll then, need to get him outta you real quick" Materializing a sword and started to make mince meat outta the horrifying creatures.

After ending the creatures he only realized one of them had escaped and with a concern look on his face he went on to find the creature before another person would be killed.

Now with Izuku

Izuku and his parents kept walking until they got lost and entered a allyway and turned around to find a way back home only to encounter the horrifying creature with horror in Inko and Izuku's eyes, Hisashi had only with concern and materializing a katana with a green aura around him this dumbfounded Izuku but Inko knew what was going on. She grabbed Izuku and ran with all her might only for the creature running towards the two with speed that was immense which shock Hisashi as the creature try to impale Inko Hisashi try to save both his beloved family only to see Hisashi and Inko seeing Izuku with tears on his face and the two parents coughing blood.  
"I-I'm sorry, I love you my son"Hisashi said in a weak voice

"I-I love you my son"-Inko said in a weak voice.

With the creature removing it's bladed claw outta the two they both collapsed to the ground lifeless.  
The creature jumped towards Izuku as he got wounded badly on his chest as the creature try to finish Izuku off but only to be slashed in half and a man with a red coat and white hair with stubbles for his beard.

"Hisashi..... I'm sorry I was late"- he said with guilt.

He then looked at Izuku unconscious on the floor breathing heavily.

"Damn.... Looks like it time".he said

"My name is Dante, I'll be looking after you from now on." He then carried Izuku and his parents to his Establishment.

Dante then wrapped Hisashi and Inko and took left them on the table while he treated Izuku's wounds as much as he can only to see he was healing much faster then a normal human.

"Well... I'll be damned..." Dante said in a shocking tone.

He then treated Izuku and headed towards his cousin and his wife he then grabbed the two and carried them somewhere far away from the city only to bury them around a tree and gravestones on it.

"I'm sorry Hisashi.....I'll do my best to take care of your son. I'll promise you that much at least."- Dante said.


	2. Izuku's New Home: Devil May Cry

Dante returned to his establishment in Shibuya, He went looking for Hisashi's boy and when he entered the room he placed Izuku in a bed, he was there sleeping soundly.

"Damn.... He really healed up those wounds that quick....this is gonna be hell", Dante thought.

All of a sudden the telephone started ringing, Dante picked up the phone.

"Devil May Cry, this is Dante speaking"he said.

"Dante.... It's been awhile"said a mysterious woman.

"I never thought I'll hear from your voice again..........Trish"he said.

"Where are you right now I figured you were working on a...."special case", said Dante.

"I finished up... I figured I'll swing by your place for a while", said Trish.

"Figures, when?" Dante asked.

"I'm right at the front door",Trish stated.

"..........your joking right???"Dante asked with a sweat drop falling from his head.

The moment he said that the door was kicked down.

"It's no joke",Trish stated with a smirk.

"CMON I JUST HAD THAT DOOR FIXED DAMN IT ",Dante stated.

"Not my problem now" Trish stated while laughing.

While Dante was groaning on how much the door would cost, Trish noticed a smell she thought she only smelt from Dante.

"Sparda's blood" Trish stated.

Dante immediately tried to prevent Trish from entering the room where Izuku was sleeping at, but all was false when Trish bashed Dante out the way.

While Dante was slumped from the beating Trish gave him she immediately turned her attention to Izuku.

"What kind of child is he, Why does he have Sparda's blood" Trish questioned.

"Ugggggghhhhh.... Damn you really gotta use that much force",Dante stated.

As Dante let out a sigh he explained what happened.

"So it's your fault that his parents died and that he is alone in this world powerless"Trish stated angrily.

"Yes...... It was my fault that Hisashi's son is alone in this world", Dante said with a guilty look.

As Trish let out a sigh she sat next to the young scrawny boy, while patting his head.

"Poor boy, he's weak Dante how do you expect him to survive out there especially when most of the world is powered up"-Trish Stated

"I don't know but I'm pretty sure he has one of these "quirks"-Dante stated with a so sure look on his face.

As Dante and Trish were up all night talking about "certain cases", they left to eat leaving Izuku alone in the establishment.

Around noon Izuku awoken from his slumber only to be confused, he moved his legs to the side and wandered around the old shabby establishment.

He sees a run-down fan moving slowly, a dart board that has some darts sticking onto the board, a desk with a line cord phone, and finally a old jukebox that has music that Izuku doesn't even recognize.

"How old is this place???"Izuku wondered.

He then remember the events that occured earlier. He started crying by the fact his parents are indeed gone from the world he was living in.

"UGGGHHHH WHO'S CRYING", Dante yelled.

"Oh Izuku",Dante stated in a deadpanned expression.

"Damn IDIOT" Trish stated angrily while giving Dante a punch in the head making him falls towards the ground slumped.

"I'm sorry about that, I-Izuku right??"Trish stated

"Holy hell can't you go five bloody seconds without hitting me"Dante stated with an annoyed tone.

"You, shut your month, you dare yell at a crying child" Trish stated with a death glare.

While the two were bickering at each other Izuku looked dejected knowing his parents are truly gone and decided ask the two.

"E-E-Exuse me......where is my mom and dad???",Izuku asked with a saddened tone.

The two stopped with only a guilty look on both of their faces.

"U-u-u-ummmm listen here sport.... They are gone from this world", Dante said with a guilty tone.

As the confirmation reached Izuku he started crying and crying and asked while sobbing

"W-W-W-Where are they now???", Izuku asked in a shattered tone.

Trish walked up to Izuku and hugged him and patted his head slowly calming the young boy.

"They are in a better place now probably still with each other watching over you"-Trish also stated.

"T-T-T-Thank you for telling me m-m-miss", Izuku said while sobbing slowly.

Then a glare from Trish was shot at Dante and it didn't made the guilt he had disappeared.

"Tell.......... him" Trish said in a scary tone.

"W-What???" Izuku wondered in his head.

Then Dante decided to speak.

Look kid the reason your parents died........ It was my fault", Dante stated in a dejected tone.

"W-W-What????",Izuku said

"It was my fault I accidentally let a demon that creature you saw before, I didn't caught him and ended it there I was focused about my payment until I saw the demon go I was concerned and followed it."Dante stated.

"I was trying to catch up to that demon and that's where I saw your father, my cousin Hisashi sacrificed himself to save both you and your mother, what surprised me was that even your mother tossed you lightly so you wouldn't get impaled by that ugly bastard"Dante stated.

"I saw you with deep wounds and your parents lifeless on the cement floor, I picked them up and you as well and wrapped them up in cloth next to each other and tended to your wounds",Dante stated.

"W-W-Where are there bodies", asked Izuku.

"They are far from where we are and and where they lived, but trust me you'll see them soon I promise"Dante stated in a happily tone.

"I-I-I see...."Izuku said unsure of himself.

"C-C-Can I go home please",Izuku asked.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go back to your home Izuku"Dante stated seriously.

"W-W-Why???",Izuku asked

"Remember those things you saw before those are demons and they will come after you because of your blood"Dante stated.

"M-My B-Blood???"Izuku asked horrified.

"Yes the blood of Sparda flows in you even though it's little those demons can smell you from a miles away. So you'll be living here from now on"Dante said in a serious tone.

"W-What is this place???",Izuku asked.

"This place......Welcome to Devil May Cry a establishment that does anything but only concern with "special cases",Dante stated.

"I-I-I see.... Is this my home now, where do I sleep???",Izuku asked.

"On the sofa where else",Dante stated.

Trish, then smacked Dante hard half of his body was through the wall.

"Idiot" Trish said.

"Don't worry sweety you'll sleep in your own room just let us prepare it first, ok"Trish asked.

"T-T-Thank you M-M-Miss"Izuku stated while going back to the lobby.

"How innocent, and this aura this boy has. I hope nobody would piss him off, I hate to see the little guy face removing that innocent face" Trish thought in her head.

While Trish grabbed Dante's leg and dragged him out the wall slumped and now dragging Dante on the floor to "help" her get Izuku's room ready.

Izuku just sat there taking it all in and sees the jukebox he walked towards it and started pressing buttons until a song came on.

As he listened to the song all he could think of was how he is now alone in the world without a quirk nor his parents.

"Devil May Cry........so this is my home now",Izuku thought to himself.

He hears footsteps coming down the stairs and the song ended.

"Shame I enjoy that song",Trish stated happily.

"Not my type of music but I do got a string guitar just in case for the ladies, only if my curse wasn't horrible",Dante stated.

"Your room is now ready can you head up to bed and get some sleep we got some talking to do when you wake up",Dante stated.

"S-Sure....." Izuku states with a saddened tone.

"T-T-Thank you for taking care of me I'm grateful", Izuku stated with a innocent smile which shocked the two demons.

"That innocence is gonna get him killed one day I'm sure of it", Dante thought in a confused manner.

"Damn that Dante"sigh" He's too innocent for fighting", Trish thought in her head with worry.

Izuku walked to his room which had the label Midoriya and once he opens his room he sees his notebooks and a cheap laptop on a desk and looks at his shabby white bed.

"It ain't much but at least I got a roof on my head...... Devil May Cry from now on this is Home", Izuku stated.

Hey, Guys how ya guys been I hope you enjoy the book so far I can't wait to get into events and there are some events that will probably trigger most of you and if it does I do apologize and appreciate you if you read but understand its for the plot.

Thank You.


	3. Devil Hunters

Izuku is now sound asleep in his new home Devil May Cry an establishment where they do "mostly anything" but if a "special" case appears then they drop everything and head towards that location.

"What am I supposed to do now???"- Izuku asked himself.

"No, I'm still gonna become a hero, I promised Dad I will become a hero", Izuku said to himself loudly.

"Hero...huh...."-Dante stated while hearing Izuku.

Dante was sleeping on the couch, Izuku was sleeping in his new room while Trish went to a hotel nearby to "assist" Izuku, while the night was peaceful, Izuku felt different while he was asleep we felt..........Vengeance.

On the brink of dawn, Dante woke Izuku up.

"W-w-what time is it???"-Izuku questioned

"It's dawn wakey, wakey"- Dante said.

"We got to talk c'mon let's go downstairs"- Dante said.

"A-a-alright"-Izuku said.

Dante went downstairs first to prepare to speak with the boy and Izuku dressed himself with the clothes got from Musutafu(his old home was at).

"Alright sit down and I'm gonna ask you questions please answer them honestly", Dante stated.

"O-o-ok"-Izuku said nervoulsy.

"First do you remember what happened last night???",Dante asked.

The moment those words flew out his mouth Izuku had a horrified look on his face, and Dante was slumped on the ground with a red bump on the back of his head.

"YOU OLD FOOL!!!"-Trish stated angrily.

"U-u-ummmmm.........I do remember but I would rather not"-Izuku stated.

"Poor child,damn this old coot"- Trish thought in her head.

"DAMN IT, CAN YOU GO ONE DAY WITHOUT HITTING ME!!!"- Dante said in a annoyed tone.

Trish gave Dante a death glare as a waring while Dante sweat dropped from his forehead with his back head.

"Alright, sorry about that kid I needed to know if you had memory loss", Dante said.

Izuku nodded calmly with a saddened expression on his face.

"Now do you..........have a quirk???", Dante stated with a sure look on his face.

Izuku heart dropped when he heard those words."N-n-no I don't have a quirk, I'm Quirkless.Izuku stated with a painful tone and sorrowed expression. Dante had a shocked expression making his whole body black and white, Trish had pity on the boy",Not only his parents are gone he doesn't even have a quirk to let him be one with society, h-h-he's like an outcast"- Trish thought to her head.

"I-I-I-I see"- Dante stated regaining his composure.

"Damn, this gonna be difficult training him not only he's physically weak he doesn't even have a quirk"- Dante thought in his head.

"Alright, I supposed I haven't properly introduced myself"-Dante said.

"Ahhh I supposed myself included"- Trish said.

Izuku realized he didn't even knew about them since all the events happened so fast he probably didn't believed it even happened in the first place.

"Well my name......is Dante and I'm a Devil Hunter"- Dante said.

"My name is Trish sweety, I'm also a Devil Hunter."- Trish said.

".............."-Izuku had a deadpanned face.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"-Izuku thought in his head freaking out and giving a nervous expression.

"Look's like he's taking it well"-Dante thought with a flowery expression.

"Ahhh he's freaking out"-Trish thought in her head.

Izuku then regained his composure, only to give the two a innocent smile which surprised the two and catching them off guard.

"I-I-I see, I'm sorry how I reacted from the news you gave me"- Izuku said Timidly and bowing in a 90 degree angle.

"Don't worry about it kid"-Dante said while thinking"how the hell am I supposed to train this innocent kid".

"CUTE"-Trish thought in her mind

"Look kid you can't go on being timid like that"-Dante said with a serious tone.

"I-I-Im s-s-sorry"-Izuku said bowing in a 90 degree angle.

"I-I-It's just that you guys are the first one's I had spoken with in many years."-Izuku said.

"Huh...what do you mean???"-Trish asked while Dante thought the same thing

"It's j-j-just I've been b-b-bullied most of my life at 4."-Izuku said in a sad tone.

Trish and Dante were shocked, "That's too much of a experience at that age"-Trish thought in her head while Dante thought"Damn this kid already has it rought but now it seems like he's been suffering all this time but why hasn't he awoken yet then the anger he must've had should've triggered it at least a tiny bit."

"Why were you treated like that"-Dante asked.

"I-I-It was because.........I DIDN'T HAD A QUIRK"-Izuku said angrily.

Trish and Dante were shooked as they heard the boy yelled with anger.

"It was because I didn't had a quirk, that they treated me so horribly, the two devil hunter see his scar from his forehead that Bakugo gave him when he used his quirk against him.

Dante and Trish were angry seeing how the boy was treated was just enough for Dante to train the boy to become someone better while Trish wanted to rip and tear his former bestfriend in half.

"Look kid do you wanna become stronger???"-Dante asked.

Izuku was shocked that he wanted to train him, so of course he rapidly shook his head vertically.

"Good because now we are going somewhere soon just wait until then."-Dante said.

The phone on his desk was ringing and it looked like it was important from the expression that Trish was giving.

"Well speak of the devil"-Dante said.

Dante picked up the phone and said the following"Devil May Cry,.......Ah Morrison what's the gig this time???.........I see alright I be there soon with someone else"-Dante said while looking at Izuku and hanging up the phone.

"Well we got a job.... we gotta go now"-Dante said

"Wait what about his school"-Trish said.

"W-w-we are on break at the moment"-Izuku said.

"Alright then now problems then let's go"Dante said.

"What are you sitting there for let's go Izuku"-Dante said

"W-W-WHAT"-Izuku said dumbfounded

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME DANTE"-Trish said while hitting him hard leaving Dante on the floor.

"DAMN IT WOMAN......Look just come along Izuku"-Dante said.

Izuku nodded while Trish was worried about the boy and Dante went to the garage and prepared the van ready to go. The garage had two vehicles, A run-down motorcycle and a van with a glowing logo that says"Devil May Cry". Trish, Dante and Izuku entered the vehicle while he noticed something a little odd about the interior.

"Why is there a jukebox in this van?"Izuku wondered in his head.

Izuku just shrugged it off and sat down on the right side while Dante took the the left ready to take a nap, and Trish was driving to their "Special Case".

The three individuals went on to the location where they will encouter something or someone as they rode off a cloaked figure was watching them from afar.

"Interesting"-Cloaked man said.

The cloaked man then followed the three in the vehicle.


	4. Special Case

So as the van drove off to it's destination Dante and Izuku spoke

"AHHHHH, I forgot to give you this"-Dante said

"What's t-t-this??"-Izuku questioned.

Dante then reached into one of his pocket and took out a pendant and gave it to Izuku within his palm grasping the pendant.

"What...... a pendant??"-Izuku questioned.

"Yeah, It's your old man's it's too prevent the demons to find ya, why you think they haven't found you yet"-Dante stated.

Izuku then wore the pendant around his neck with a pinkish looking gem surrounded with gold and his emerald eyes and his fluffy hair, while Trish gave Izuku a smile and Dante trying to play something on the Jukebox.

"Where are we g-g-going???"Izuku asked.

"Oh...Florence" Dante said with a deadpanned expression.

"Oh... Florence...AIN'T THAT IN EUROPE!!!!"-Izuku said, freaking out.

"It's ok sweetie, we'll get there tomorrow morning"-Trish said calmy.

"WHAT!!!, IT WOULD TAKE US MONTHS, HOW WOULD WE GET THERE!!!"-Izuku freaking out.

"Don't worry about it, you'll understand once we get there, now read this"-Dante said while giving him a "certain" magazine. 

Izuku then took it without looking at the front and then opened it only to see women barely wearing anything wearing only string. Izuku saw this and got really flustered and passed out with steam visible on his head. Dante was laughing his ass off while Trish stopped the van forcefully and hit Dante hard enough to the point he was knocked out, Trish then looked at the jukebox and played a song to "her" liking.

Play Radio Ga Ga by Queen.

"That's more like it"-Trish stated happily while humming and driving to the song.

Dante slump while Izuku was fast asleep and Trish was driving country, to country with the van(you'll understand soon) and stopping when she needs a drink after hours Dante was slump still while Izuku was flustered once again when he saw the magazine accidentally. Trish couldn't help but give a small laugh seeing his innocence in display.

We're here!!!!"-Trish said excitedly.

Dante was still slump

"I saiiiiidddd, WE'RE HERE DAMN IT"-Trish yelling while waking up Dante with a punch on his head.

"WHAT THE HELL, YOU CRAZY BITTT...."-Dante was about to say but interrupted with Izuku groaning from waking up. 

"What happened???,WHERE ARE WE????"Izuku freaking out once he saw a Italian home he used to see from his mom's magazine. Izuku couldn't beleive his eyes, once he was in Japan, Shibuya now in Florence, Italy but it looked like the town was deserted.

"Why isn't there any people???"-Izuku asked both Demon hunters.

"Its probably evacuated from the order of the church"-Trish stated.

"Really though can't we get one day without any of this bull"-Dante said.

He and Trish then heard a creepy crawly sound coming from the ally. Dante then spawned his sword the "Rebellion" while Trish pulled out a sword and two pistols but are different to Dante's weapons.

"I-I-IS THAT A DEMON!!!!"-Izuku freaking out"

"C'mon kid you got to stop being timid like that, don't worry though I'll help you get rid of that"-Dante said.

Dante smilied at Izuku while killing the demon with so much flair like it's a show he uses three other weapons then the Rebllion. Izuku saw this and was in awe and now was writing as much as he can in a notebook he got outta nowhere describing Dante and his abilities.

"Well that takes care of that, let's head over to the others"-Dante stated.

"O-o-others????"-Izuku asked with curiosity.

"Yep, there are others besides us here let's meet up with them."-Trish said in a happy tone.

As Izuku was wondering who else would be stuck here with them, he realized the demons could run to the other city or even worse another country.Dante noticed Izuku panicking all he could was sigh and explain.

"Look, kid it's alright, those ugly bastards aren't going anywhere but here in this city, The Church and the other people we mentioned earlier put down talisman around the whole city so they can't leave and neither can us, Is to ensure we did our job and get paid while at it too."-Dante said with a happy face.

"I-I-I see"-Izuku said with a sigh of relief.

The two devil hunters and boy drove through their way Florence and made it to a similar establishment. Izuku stood frozen in shock seeing the name of the establishment. "Devil May Cry".

"I-I-Is that???"-Izuku said while pointing to the name of the establishment.

"Yep, this where the others we mentioned earlier are, they should be inside preparing"-Dante stated.

The group walked up the stairs and hearing arguing between a male and a female.

"Great, they are at it again"-Dante said while putting his hand on his face with annoyance.

As they walked in they see a man with white hair and a blue leather jacket trying to block a punch that was given by a women that was wearing glasses and a jean skirt and orange sleeveless tunic, and the women in the middle between them was wearing white looking like a angel and suddenly snapped at the two.

"ENOUGH!!!! YOU TWO GET NO DINNER"-The women in white said.

"B-B-BUT KYRIE IT WAS HER, SHE'S TRYING TO WHORE THE MONEY OFF"-The Man with the blue jacket stated.

"Nuh-uh you are out your damn mind as if I need your money"-The women in the orange tunic stated.

"I SAID ENOUGH DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE"-Kyrie said while giving a purple scary aura.

Both the man and women that were arguing suddenly went black and white scared for there lives and bowed to Kyrie who now was calm while the two devil hunters at the door with a sweatdrop coming from their foeheads while Izuku was scared for his life.

"SCARY"-Izuku thought while shaking from her actions.

"Ah, Dante and Trish too????"-Kyrie said.

"Yeah, Morrison called us since he said it was a big job"-Dante stated.

"Who's the little one"-Kyrie said while trying to comfort Izuku.

"He's Izuku Midoriya, the son of my cousin Hisashi"-Dante said.

The people besides Trish and Dante were in shock.

"Wait, wait, wait isn't dangerous to bring him here???"-the man in the blue jacket said.

"What about his parents"-he said as well.

"I'll explain what happened about him and situation"-Dante stated.

Dante explained what happened in Shibuya and the events the occur within it as well, the three people were looking at the boy with pity and turning to Dante disappointed with his carelessness.

"Why didn't you be more careful, so much for the legendary devil hunter"-stated the man in the blue leather jacket.

"Poor boy, but still why bring him here"-questioned Kyrie.

"For educational purposes"-Dante stated.

"You see he has it as well"-Dante also stated.

The three were in shock. "No, he can't bare that kind of burden"-the man in blue stated.

"He must, he doesn't even have a quirk, he is powerless against the world so you see I brung him here so his mind can understand what he is, and at least understand what he'll be going through"-Dante said.

The three were saddened how his life turned out but they only heard a portion of his sorrow and they introduced themselves to Izuku.

"Name is Nero fellow devil hunter, nice to meet ya Izuku"-He stated.

"Name, Nico anything with devil I know about and some machinery as well"-She stated.

"H-H-Hello my name is Izuku"-he said with a timid tone.

"Now, now it's alright sweetie just be more calm ok, name is Kyrie"-she stated.

"Ok"-Izuku said calmly.

"Now that's out the way, let me explain something first Izuku, see Nico over there she built and fixed up the van, the reason we got here fast is due to her intelligence, she made a engine going fast as 400 mph and gas is unlimited but ask her for the details I don't know anything about that crap"-Dante said.

"Yessiree I made that baby outta nothing but it's nothing compared to the guns I produced, not like Dante's guns but still top notch"-Nico stated.

"Now let's get started on the "Special Case"-Stated Nero.

"Alright I got everything set up on the van in the garage take the van outside and park it in the garage the other van is got it, great now go before I hit Nero."-Nico stated.

The Three Devil hunters and Izuku entered the van and made their way through Florence erasing any demon caught on sight with style and flair, Izuku is slowly, is losing his fear over the demons but that would soon be over once he dealt with one himself. The group drove over a area with a big mansion that seems to be in lockdown.

"Ah, great a rich prick thinks that's enough to stop those hungry bastards"-Dante said.

"That family should've taken the warning and dipped before this can happen"-Nero stated.

"Well there's nothing we can do about there actions let's search if stragglers are there"-Trish stated.

"W-W-WAIT ME TOO"I-Izuku said while his nerves are finally kicking in.

"Yeah you too, here wear this at least I had Nico prepare it before we came here"-Dante said while giving Izuku a dark green sleeveless tunic.

"Once your done changing we'll search the house got it"-Dante said.

"Alright"Izuku said while still shaking with horror remembering what those demons are capable of.

The three devil hunters and Izuku entered the mansion searching for stragglers, Nero went to the roof , Trish stayed on the main floor, Dante was searching room to room, while Izuku was searching carefully in the basement. Izuku then encountered a young girl around his age, all he could do was comfort her and ask for her name.

"What's your name"Izuku asked calmly.

"I-I-It's Luci"-she said.

"Alright Luci take my hand and we'll leave this place ok"-Izuku said while giving a small smile to ensure Luci to remain calm but suddenly he heard munching from the other side of the room and he knows that sound to well, seeing it across Florence earlier.

Izuku was dumbfounded he didn't expect a demon on the basement he expected to be at a higher place then where he's at.

Luci saw the demon and tried to scream but Izuku quickly reacted and places his hand on her month grabbing her and making a run for it. The two ran for there lives while the demon heard it and chased after them.

Trish wasn't found on the main floor, Izuku assumed she went to the upper floors to help Dante search for stragglers.

The two tripped over some books on the ground and the demon trying to impale young Luci but when seeing Luci about to die, Izuku's mind went blank as he tried to reach her for her only to be in vain then with instinct he reached for his left side only for a katana which had been summoned without Izuku's knowledge, and then with instinct and anger, he quickly made mince meat of the demon doing rapidly slashed the demon then the demon no more than a puddle of blood.

"A-A-Are you alright Luci"Izuku stated while catching his breathe and trying to compose from what happened to him.

"YES.... BUT YOUR HURT!!!"-Luci stated worried about Izuku.

"Aw crap he got me I didn't even noticed"-Izuku thought in his head while seeing cuts and deep wounds from the demon he just made minced meat.

Collapsing on the floor unconscious, Luci grabbed him and saw the van. She made her way to the van and opened the back seeing a first-aid kit and quickly treated his wounds.

Trish,Dante,and Nero finally finished the search only for it two find two stragglers and a puddle of blood on the main floor they quickly search the place for Izuku but no luck and quickly ran for the van to search for him only to see him asleep on a girl's lap wrapped in bandages and the girl patting her hero's green hair.

"Fluffy"-Luci stated and then saw the three devil hunters watching her do it.

"Who are you???"questioned Dante.

"Ahh I'm Luci, Izuku saved me from that horrible creature but because of me he's hurt, Luci said while giving a worried expression.

"It's ok sweetie, Thank You for taking care of him now relax, we'll take you somewhere safe and him to rest"-Trish stated, while Luci nodded, and Dante and Nero and Trish entered the van and made haste to Devil May Cry.

The two ladies saw Izuku state and quickly treated him with better equipment and redo his bandages with clean ones.

While the two ladies and Luci stood waiting for Izuku the three devil hunter were on their way finishing the job and on midnight they returned only to say the job is done.


	5. New School???

Izuku was still sleeping in a bed covered in bandages, while Dante and Trish wait for him to wake up and head home to Shibuya.

"Did you sense it as well?"-Nero asked.

Both, Dante and Trish nodded with agreement knowing what happened to him was for the better or the worst.

"That's why I brought him, he needed this to at least get started on training himself for the dream he wants"-Dante stated.

"What is his dream?"-Kyrie asked while Nero and Nico were carefully listening.

"To become a hero, but I get a feeling that, that's not all"-Dante said.

While hearing Dante said those exact words questions came up to the three.

"What's his.... Shit I forgot what's it called"-Nero said but forgot the conversation earlier

"He doesn't have quirk idiot if you paied attention then you'll at least figured it out"-Nico said

"What kind of curse does this boy have. It's a painful and horrible path just for a boy to go through"-Kyrie stated while giving a painful expression.

"I know that's why I will train him to strengthen himself but that will depend on himself"-Dante stated seriously.

While the five people were on the lobby a young girl makes her way up to see her hero, only to grab his head put him on her lap and patted his green hair.

"Fluffy"-Luci stated while drooling, because of how fluffy his hair was.

Izuku then was awoken only to see Luci patting his hair and then got flustered and quickly raised his body to run downstairs while Luci was chasing him to apologise.

"WHY ARE YOU CHASING ME!!!"-Izuku stated while running to the stairs his voice was loud enough for the five to hear while running up to see why he was running.

Only for Dante to be the first on the top stairs and Izuku not paying attention and tackling Dante making them fall painfully to the lobby.

"Izuku why are you running, and pay attention where your running"-Dante said.

"Ah, I'm S-S-Sorry, she was chasing me"-Izuku said while pointing to Luci grabbing Kyrie's hand.

"It was to say thank you for saving me"-Luci said in a nervous tone.

The five people can only smile at the girl thanking her hero and give a small chuckle towards Izuku who was flustered.

"N-N-NO PROBLEM"-Izuku said while still flustered.

The group can only stare at his innocent and give a small laugh while looking at him acting so flustered from being thanked.

"Alright kid looks like your ready to go let's go back alright"-Dante said.

"What about Luci"-Izuku said in a worrisome tone.

"Can't you think about yourself for once instead of others, look she will be fine she'll stay here to find any relative's around her probably so if not she'll stay with the church so it's ok she'll be happy here"-Dante stated with a smile that would give Izuku a sigh of relief.

"Good now let's go back you got school right you have three days until you go back we might as well head back, Trish let's go"-Dante stated.

"Alright, Alright bye sweetie take care"-Trish stated in a happy tone.

"B-B-Bye everyone, oh Luci I'm happy for you, take care"-Izuku said while giving a smile that made everyone's day knowing about his past and still give a smile after all that.

"Damn, even after all that he still smiles.... I think he's gonna be alright"-Nero stated while giving a small smile of his own.

Like that the three went on their way back to Shibuya only for Izuku to learn what's he's going to do about school. His school was at the country side while he was living in Shibuya.Dante took notice of this and called someone of higher power to settle Izuku down.

"Izuku you'll be attending Shibuya Middle, just make sure you don't cause trouble, but I guess you won't cause trouble anyway just make sure you don't get pushed around at least tell the teachers got it"-Dante said.

Izuku nodded but inside he knows that the teachers won't do anything to help him and once the news about him being quirkless spread he'll know that the bullying won't stop.

Trish can only worry about him but even worse he might be living by himself since her and Dante got jobs to do and he can't come along since he's going to school.

"Sweetie, we might not be there every single day until then I'll show you how to cook and clean at least so you won't be suffering much, ok"-Trish stated.

Izuku nodded knowing he'll be alone in Devil May Cry, then Izuku went asleep only to hope he can meet someone to help him of his sorrow and anger. Arriving to Shibuya Trish carried him to his new home and room after placing Izuku on his bed she then walked to Dante only to see him placing tailsmans around the establishment.

"I see your preparing so that he doesn't get attacked at night"-Trish stated.

"Yeah, I need to ensure that he doesn't get picked off from those bastards, now help me get a new stove and microwave for the boy your teaching him right, might as well get him those things at least"-Dante stated.

Trish nodded and following Dante to obtain a stove and microwave and a fridge to put food in so he doesn't get sick.

After all the events happening There were only two days until school starts again, during those two days Trish taught Izuku the basics of cooking and cleaning, Izuku had a talent for this and it was stuck in his brain. Two days passed and it was time for school, Dante gave him his uniform and student ID and left Izuku for his job he probably won't be back for a while and so did Trish following Dante's lead.

Both waved Izuku goodbye and Izuku made his way to his new school.

The days in the new school was alright for Izuku since no one knew about him being quirkless it was a break for him but only for him to realize they'll know sooner or later.

After few weeks in he encountered a duo. Both female, one had brown hair and a round like face, while the other had onyx eyes and a spiky hair put in a ponytail both had close to a mature body and that made them a target for perverts.

"GET AWAY FROM US"-The onyx girl said.

"DON'T TOUCH HER"-The brown haired girl said.

Izuku witnessed this and realized the law prevents the two to use quirks against people but for him he was a bit stronger then the average human, it wasn't visable(yet) but inside him he felt to help the two so he ran where the duo was being harrased and Izuku knocked both of them out with one simple punch, the surge of power came from his demon blood and not noticing this he grabbed the two girls and ran to a safe distance.

"You two ok"-Izuku asked while catching his breath.

Both girls nodded and asked for his name.

"Name's Izuku Midoriya, nice to meet cha"-Izuku said while giving a strong smile.

"Momo Yaoyorozu"-She said

"Ochako Uraraka"-She said

The three greeted each other and made their way to school, Izuku noticed how both of them go to the same school as him so he escorted them both and trying to be himself as much as he could to get them to be his friends or more.  
"Nothing can go wrong.....right"-Izuku thought in his head.*Famous last words*

Now the next chapter will be soon be updated but I hope y'all can understand the actions he and the duo are going to do and understand......... its for the plot.

Thank you for understanding.  
See ya.


	6. A Scarred Heart

It's been been a year since Izuku encountered the duo. They would hang out after school and have fun while doing it but it would all be crumbling down once he said certain words.

"Hey Midoriya, what's your quirk"-Momo asked.

"Yeah, now I think about it what is your quirk"-Ochaco asked with curiosity too.

"Huhhhh..... What are your quirks"-Izuku asked, trying to avoid telling them.

"My quirk is Creation"-Momo said.

Creation:allows her to use fats and lipids to create anything but nothing otherworldly cause that would make her overpowered and that won't happen.

"Mine is Zero Gravity"-Ochaco said

Zero Gravity: Nullify anyone's and any objects gravity don't piss her off, she'll take your shit and make it space junk.

"AMAZING YOU TWO HAVE AMAZING QUIRKS"-Izuku said in his fanboy state.

"Momo you can create anything but I'm guessing if you use or eat too much it can cause sickness to you"-Izuku said while Momo nodded with agreement.

"Ochaco I'm guessing it would depend on the weight for your quirk usage, like if it was a ton you'll couldn't handle it nor can your body"-Izuku stated while also Ochaco nodded in agreement.

Both were surprised that he figured out there weaknesses so fast and without showing him either, they were eager to see his quirk, but when he was gonna tell them his true self and half n half boy walks by with a boy in glasses and blue hair.

"So Midoriya what's your quirk"-Momo asked once again.

"Um...... I don't have a quirk, I'm quirkless"-Izuku said

"Because I'm was quirkless doesn't mean I will stop becoming a hero"-Izuku said with determination.

Both girls were shock that he was quirkless and wanted to become a hero and we're worried that someone as kind as him was gonna throw his life away becoming one they didn't want that.

Before they could say a word the two boys came out and walked towards the three.

"So your quirkless you say???"-half n half said.

"Why do you think they'll let you become a hero"-asked the boy with glasses.

"Who are you two???"-asked Izuku with a confused look and then look at his watch and he had to go back to the establishment.

"Ah sorry I gotta go, see ya"-Izuku said.

"You guys are worried about him being a hero and getting himself killed, my name is Shoto Todaroki this here is Iida Tenya"-he said.

Both girls nodded and wanted their help in getting him to understand to not become a hero.

"Good now I got a plan but you two won't like it much"-Iida said while the two girls were determined to make the boy understand heroes are those with quirks not the quirkless.

Izuku ran back to his home and started cooking dinner he improved day by day and played the jukebox while he was trying to get the motorcycle to work.

Only if he knew that the days of peace were coming to an end.

The next day he woke up took a shower and went to school but only to be greeted by student with a disgusted glare towards the young boy. He soon walked to his classroom with the teacher as well disgusted by the boys existence, he wonder why they would give him such awful and heart piercing looks then he realized that they knew............... He was quirkless.

Momo and Ochaco walked up to him and asked him to come with them to a location they didn't bother telling him and when afterschool came, he followed the two to a small flat field surrounded by trees.

"I didn't know you two want to train, alright I can help"-Izuku said but noticed that the two weren't by his side only to be greeted by a gang of student from his school and others.

"Quirkless huh. I guess Deku fits you perfectly, Useless and Pathetic"-said a student.

"W-W-Where did you hear that"-Izuku asked.

"Oh, Bakugo sends his regards"-The student said with a cynical grin.

Izuku tries to look for Momo and Ochaco but only to see them gone, without his knowledge they were watching him from the woods in the darkness.

Soon the students started ganging on top of Izuku and he was in total pain and agony both girls wince at him as they try to help him they were only stop to be "comfort" by Shoto and Iida.

"Its ok he needs to understand"-Shoto said.

Both nodded and hugged one of the two, Momo was hugging Shoto while Ochaco was hugging Iida.

While Izuku was getting beaten up to the very core, he lost consciousness from one of the student breaking his arm and they continued their ruthless attack on Izuku while only on his mind was "why.....why....WHY!!!!!!!"-IZUKU WAS FRUSTRATED BY THE FACT HIS TWO FRIENDS THAT HE SAW AS TRUST WORTHY AND LOVE INTEREST HAD SUDDENLY LED HIM TO HIS TORTURE and then two scars were formed on his heart,then it came to a stop, the four main suspects left while Izuku was still unconscious.

It passed two days and he was still unconscious and Dante and Trish returned from the job they didn't see Izuku, at first they thought he was at school but then when it hit nighttime they were worried they searched Shibuya for the boy and hours later, Dante found him while Trish was coming towards him.

"What happened to you"-Dante said while giving a angry expression and tone.

Trish gasped when she saw Izuku's state, she was furious when she saw the young boy once smiling now gasping for air to live.

"D-d-dante???"-Izuku said weakly trying to succumb his pain from his arm.

"It's ok, we're here let's get you to a hospital"-Dante said.

Izuku was then in the hospital now regaining his strength and now has two new scars in his heart leaving the boy disparied knowing the two girls didn't support his dream and they wanted him not to become a hero.

I know,I know short chapter and not the best, but it makes sense right, soon it will be clear and hopefully you guys enjoy the story as much as I love to write it.  
See ya.


	7. Rise

Izuku was in the hospital for a few days, but due to his demon blood it made him heal faster, he was discharged he made his way home to only be greeted by Dante with a concern look and then spoke.

"Kid, what happened to you while we were gone???"-Dante asked.

Izuku then explained how at first saved the two girls from a horrible experience not much like his, and then told them the truth behind him and later explained how they led them to his demise.

"Damn, kid I might've given you my curse"-Dante said.

"It's alright, it was supposed to happen at some point"-Izuku said with a saddened expression and then spoke again.

"But that doesn't mean that I'll surrender to their ideals, I will become a hero"-Izuku stated with determination.

Dante was in shock so was Trish who wanted to find the two bitches that made him go through that, but both were fascinated by the fact he was so determine and strong willed, they couldn't help but smile at his personality.

"Alright kid, It's time to strengthen you up"-Dante said.

"C'mon I got to show you something"-Dante said.

Izuku nodded and followed Dante to a beach that was full of junk and garbage.  
Once a beautiful beach now a junkyard.

"Shame on these people, but it's your job to clean it up, don't worry about putting it elsewhere, I called someone to give a heads-up and their truck should be here soon, so start cleaning while I take a nap"-Dante said while taking a nap on the edge of a rooftop.

Izuku sweatdropped but when he saw the condition the beach was in he was a little intimidated and then he remembered about the demons in Florence and the smile Luci gave him when he saved her. That was enough motivation for him to become a hero. The truck appeared and parked near the beach and Izuku was cleaning the beach as much as he could only to be stop by a car which was rusted and heavy, Izuku stopped there and returned the Devil May Cry, Dante as well and while Izuku made dinner and Dante was quickly eating it and asked for seconds, Izuku wondered how can he move the car, and he had a bright idea.

It was a new morning and Izuku put on his uniform and head his way to school, then greeted by the principal at the front gate telling him, he was transferred to another school due to his lack of a quirk. Izuku shrugged it off and saw the duo trying to speak to him, but he gave them a glare that he would not rather speak to them, they both gave a painful expression and walked into the school then Izuku turned around to see Momo holding hands with Shoto and Ochaco holding hands with Iida, Izuku couldn't care less what happened to them, he rather die being himself then die as a someone he wasn't, but they didn't understand, that ignorance and arrogance would be a to a hero, but soon that will change.

Izuku was transferred to a small school where he introduced himself and sat down on his desk. After school he would run to the beach and clean up the beach, he had a rope and a board,he got from a local general store and worked on the car, he pulled it with all his strength and when the boards was about to break, Izuku used up his strength, and so much determination, he picked up the car with power that came from his demon side and threw it on the back of the truck, and continued with his training to become a hero. Days and Days, even weeks passed and there was a cleaned up, small beach and Izuku looked at the crystal blue sea with waves crashing on the shore. Slowly Izuku drifted to slumber and was on the sandy floor and asleep until Dante walked up to him.

"Nice job kid this gives us enough space for training, you got a little stronger but I'm gonna make you much stronger"-Dante said.

"Training now???"-Izuku said exhausted.

"Yes or do you not want to become a hero"-Dante said seriously.

Izuku, then all of a sudden his exhaustion was gone and now ready to train.

"Good"-Dante said.

"Now we'll be going over techniques until my next job so I'll teach you a few arts before I head out, One is called Capoeria, I learned this from my time in brazil, and not gonna lie I enjoyed it"-Dante stated.

"What is that???"-Izuku questioned.

"It combines the elements of dancing and acrobatics and if theirs music then it will be much better"-Dante explained.

"D-D-DANCING?!?"-Izuku asked.

"Kid, you got to stop being timid like that and yes you'll be dancing but don't think it's like that no, it's a fighting technique watch"-Dante said while preparing himself.

Dante then was doing a one-two punch and then he was doing one two step movement from side to side and then did a cartwheel and flip and kicking from the right and stood back up and then again was dancing left to right with his arms doing the opposite and then did a one two punch and then did a "windmill"(a breakdancing move) and jumped, and then finished it off with a split from the air which caused a small crater.

"AMAZING, THAT'S SO COOL DANTE!!!"-Izuku said in awe.

"See now let's get you to practice dancing first that's the first part"-Dante said with a flowery expression.

Izuku then spent days and weeks learning how to dance from Dante, then when the time came he was dancing like it was fighting, like it came naturally. Izuku was surprised by the fact Capoeria came by him fast it was like he adapted.

"You got it pretty fast kid.....it took me months"-Dante said while drawing circles with his finger, gloomy.

"Now what's next Dante"-Izuku said with enthusiasm.

"Alright, next would be boxing, I've learned it from my time in the US, it was brutal"-Dante said while shuddering.

"Ok some boxing what do I do???"-Izuku questioned.

"We'll do some standard boxing while in this type of art you'll need to get hit to understand got it"-Dante said.

Izuku gulped and prepared for the worst to come he then put up his hands like Dante showed him and then suddenly he got hit in the face with such speed and down goes Izuku slump after one punch.

"I guess that's it for today and tomorrow you'll be perfecting these techniques"Dante said while realizing he can't cook in that condition,great I guess I can order some pizza"-Dante said.

Dante then carried Izuku back to the establishment and placed him on his bed and went down to the lobby and ordered a pizza while playing a song from the Jukebox, to "his"liking.

"Much better,........ nah no way Izuku gonna wake up, I knocked him out, might as well wait for the pizza"-Dante said.

While Dante was waiting for his pizza Izuku was asleep only to awake somewhere dark, seeing Momo and Ochaco walking away from him leaving him to his suffering and sorrow, then awoke to see him in his room with the sun lighting his room and then said the following"a nightmare huh.....or motivation"-Izuku said to hype himself up not letting anyone bring him down and went down stairs and started on breakfast, and continued his life going to school, and practicing his techniques. Izuku once again Risen from the depths to become a hero.


	8. Refine and Polish

From that day Izuku continued his training of the martial arts trying to understand the concept of the basics and than refine them to his own liking.

He continued polishing his skills by using the kitchen, cooking multiple types of food, and cleaning the establishment while fixing up a motorcycle.

He continued school like normal and then run to the beach and train himself to be better and stronger then he was before.

"Capoeria, is difficult due to my lack of acrobatics I should learn some moves about it if I'm gonna get this down and make it my own"-Izuku thought in his head.

"Boxing is totally a basic art but it's still effective, but due to my muscles it wouldn't even strong enough to knock someone unconscious"-Izuku also thought in his mind.

He then ventured to the library where the computer there is state of the art unlike his crappy one at Devil May Cry. He then read and read about Capoeria and some Boxing techniques to meet his own, while watching some videos about acrobatics.

He went back home to cook himself a nice beef stew and tried to make pizza for Dante, in turned out great after months of cooking he improved himself, cleaning the establishment was a easy for Izuku, Dante couldn't help but make the boy cooking as a job for the weekends. Izuku agreed when he knew it will be his money and can purchase certain items that will benefit him.

Days passed by and the weekend hit so did a certain phone line"Devil May Cry"-Izuku said."ah yes you'll have to pick it up, 10 minutes would be fine I'll get it cooked up and ready to go in your hands that would 1200 yen, thank you"-Izuku replied to the caller.

Izuku made a small living during the weekends when Devil May Cry was a local food joint the customer feedback was great but Izuku told them to keep it themselves and not post nothing online to avoid unnecessary people they customers agreed to it.

He still continued his training on the beach but with people coming in he would soon have to find a new spot to train but where would it be he asked Dante for some help.

"A new spot, isn't the beach always empty"-Dante asked Izuku.

"It WAS but not anymore, I guess people took notice of it and started going there"-Izuku said with a kind of annoyed tone.

"Fine, it would take some time I'll tell you where to train around Wednesday ok, for now just ease up a bit"-Dante said.

Izuku had other plans to refine his skills during those days he would go to his room and try acrobatics to at least get his muscles stretched out and refined so he can do Capoeria properly and box without any muscle fatigue.

Wednesday arrived and Dante gave Izuku keys and address of the location. Izuku nodded and try to find the location.

"Wouldn't it be better if Dante showed me the way"-Izuku thought in his annoyed.  
After a few hours of searching he found the place but it seemed a a bit runned down but he shrugged it off and entered the place, while being greeted of the owner of the place.

"Hello, young man I've been expecting you, your place would be at the top floor last door on the left"-The owner stated.

Izuku thanked her for directions and found his new training grounds only to be shocked how large it was.

"HOW BIG IS THIS PLACE"-Izuku thought in his head.

There were other things in there too, there was a punching bag and a wooden dummy there too other then that it looked kinda empty.

He shrugged it off and went to training refining the martial arts Dante taught him.  
The new grounds was astonishing for Izuku he had more space to refine his skills and train himself. He kept going until the end of his second middle school year.It was now summer, and he didn't had a single break.

"Alright kid looks like you got it down, now I'm gonna teach you four different styles but one on them I would have to teach you later on in your life"-Dante said.

"But first, summon your weapon, like mine"-Dante said while summoning the Rebellion with ease.

Izuku had a bit of trouble summoning the weapon but later he summoned it.

"What's your weapon called?"-Dante questioned.

"It's Myrid, but why is it a katana???"-Izuku  
said while wondering what else his sword could do.

"Ok then we'll start with one the styles, Swordsman,its best at close range and can amplify your sword at much higher speeds, then Trickster, it can allow you to move at speeds that are unforeseen and can make moves much more versatile. Royal Guard is the next one this is a powerful defense style it is used the defend and counter attacks but if its used properly it can be more powerful.

The last one, we'll wait until that day comes when your older"-Dante explained.

Swordsman style can help you in many different situation and it's the easiest to learn and the pre-requiestes is the Capoeria, but before we get to that part here. Dante took out two practice swords and suddenly Dante charged at him and bonked Izuku's head.

"OW, DAMN IT, YOU SHOULD'VE SAID SOMETHING FIRST"-Izuku said annoyed.

"Looks like that timid side is gone...... Good"-Dante said while prepping himself.

They continued the spar until it became night and the two returned home.  
Days passed by but Izuku still is struggling with swordsman, the style Dante used wasn't meant for him, Dante noticed it, and let him figure it out himself"he finally figured it out, now let's see what he can do"-Dante thought in his head.

Izuku then went to the library to search for swordmanship technique for his katana, then found one that looked like it's for him  
Iaijustsu a old technique that used quick draw technique, the technique includes multiple slashes and re-sheath, which was perfect for Izuku, using that style and swordmans and amplify it ten times.

He practiced the technique while Dante was a no show, he trained weeks for weeks until he grasped the basics of it due to his talent of adapting to it faster then a human brain could do.

"I thought it would've taken me years, but might as well take advantage of it, but why do I figured it out faster, I feel like this is cheating"-Izuku thought in his head.

Dante noticed this but watched in awe, how Izuku is learning a style that was familiar to him.(pat your self in the back, if you know).  
After weeks with practicing he got it down to the basics but only to be curious about how far can he improve and refine this technique, but Dante stepped in.

"So you finally found a style.... Good"-Dante said while eating a slice of pizza.

"Yep, I should be able to properly learn swordsmans soon, but it feels like cheating"-Izuku said.

"Are you kidding that makes us, live way easier if you can figure it out fast then take advantage of it so you can comeback to dmc and make me a strawberry sundae"-Dante said with a flowery expression.

So the two continued to train swordmanship and after a few days Izuku got it down. Trickster was next, moving at fast speed requires leg strength and stamina. Izuku figured to fix that was to run miles and miles and squats until his legs gave out. Weeks later and now July, he learned Trickster but not the style he's gonna use alot. Now Royal Guard a simple move that requires no strength nor stamina just endurance but it can improve over time and only require for Izuku to place his arms like a Z. The other style had to wait until he was older. Izuku finished his training with Dante with the styles basics, and now it was July 15th.

"Happy birthday Izuku"-Dante said while giving him a present.

"Thank you but how did you know my birthday, I don't remember telling you"-Izuku said wondering.

"I have connections, but don't worry about that open it"-Dante said while Izuku was unwrapping his present.

There he saw a mp3 player and some headphone that resemble beats.

"Thank you, now I can improve my Capoeria , and cook a little easier now"-Izuku said while giving gradutitude to Dante.

"Great now let's go, we are going to do a job Trish is waiting there as well as Nero and Nico"-Dante said.

"Huh, I'm going???"-Izuku said a bit nervous.

"Yeah, your going you got the styles and training so killing some demons wouldn't be hard for you, its a great experience too"-Dante said.

Now the two entered the van and drove to the location, where they'll meet the others.


	9. The Tower

Dante and Izuku went inside the van while Dante was wearing a red trenchcoat with a black dresshirt unbuttoned at the top, while Izuku was wearing a sleeveless dark green tunic eager to go and see the others.

"Alright let's go"-Dante said.

"Yeah, let me get something real quick"-Izuku said while grabbing his present Dante gave him.

Izuku downloaded songs on his mp3 from his laptop and started playing music some were for Capoeria and the others were to his liking and then the two went on their way to the location Morrison gave Dante while Izuku was fast asleep, awaiting arrival.

A few hours passed by and they were arriving at a small tower near the edge of japan. Dante parked near the others and woke Izuku up.

"What, we here already"-Izuku said while giving a yawn.

"Yeah, you bum c'mon let's go and meet up with the others"-Dante stated.

The others were there waiting for the two and when Trish caught a glimpse of Izuku she couldn't hold back a hug to him.

"Izuku how I missed you, did this old bastard treat you well"-Trish said while giving a glare to Dante.

"Yeah, he treats me well, I'm grateful to him"-Izuku said giving a flowery expression. Dante couldn't help but give a smirk to Trish.

"Heya Kiddo, I see you like the digs"-Nico said.

"Yeah I like it, it's comfortable and easy to move in, you got anymore?"-Izuku asked while Nico was in tears of joys knowing "someone" appreciates her work unlike a certain someone, glaring at Nero.

"What, you stuff is ok, Izuku I'm glad your here and all but you realize this is a job"-Nero said with concern.

"I know I'm here to help, it's been a while since I've seen what you all can do so I hope I can some sort of help"-Izuku said with determination. The others couldn't help but a chuckle of relief.

"Alright, here is the details, we already placed tailsmans around the structure so they can't escape to the town below we searched the town for stragglers and found three and we're quickly removed before any casualties were taken"-Nero explained.

"Good start so far, at least we get a paycheck and not any deductions"-Dante said with a happy tone but only to be gone when Trish gave him a punch in a head making Dante head into a small crater.

The others sweatdropped while Izuku was laughing his ass off which surprised the others but laughed as well.

"Yeah, yeah screw you guys let's get this job done with so Izuku can make me a pizza and strawberry sundae"-Dante said annoyed.

So the four entered the tower while Nico was relaxing and smoking in her van. The three prepped themselves, Dante, Trish summoned theirs while Nero got his from the van and placed on his back ,but were surprised to see Izuku summoned his.

"Whoa, Izuku when did you summon it"-Nero asked while Trish wondered too.

"Back in Florence, in that mansion when I saw Luci was about to be killed and my body reacted and poof it was there but I don't know anything after that"-Izuku explained.

The three were struck in awe by his bravery he did without any of them knowing much less his power.

"If you guys are done we have a job to finish"-Dante stated. The three nodded in agreement and entered the Tower only to see four different paths.

"Coincidence, much"- Dante said with a concern tone.

The four went their separate paths, while Dante went to the first hall, Nero went to the second hall, Trish went to the third hall while asking Izuku to wear his pendant, Izuku took his pendant out his pocket and wore it around his neck and gave a smile to calm Trish down and went on his way to the fourth hall.

Dante's POV:  
"Damn this hall is lame, I wonder when the fun is gonna start"-he said.

Then suddenly demons were spawning,  
"SPARDA!!!!!"-THE DEMONS SCREMED.

"Well looks like the fun is about to start good"-Dante said while going to his swordsmans style and ready to rock.

Nero's POV:  
"HOW LONG IS THIS FUCKING HALL!!!!"-he screamed, wondering when it's gonna end.  
He then encountered a large room and eager to fight he started revving "Red Queen", and demons are spawning with eggs fixated on him eager to feast on his flesh.  
"Now, now I know dinner time passed, but I'm here to teach you manners"-he said mocking the demons.

They started the offensive while Nero shot a few of the demons with "Blue Rose" and then took out his sword and went to work.

Trish's POV:  
"I hope Izuku is alright, he can defend himself now but I can't help but worry"-She thought in her head.  
"YOUUU ARE THE WHORE THAT CHARMED SPARDA!!!!"-THE DEMONS SCREAMED.

"GROSS, Eve had that, I didn't do much but take his sword and guns"-Trish stated.

She spawned in her weapon "Sparda" and went to work with the demons.

Izuku's POV:  
"Oh man, what do I do about dinner"-Izuku thought to himself.

"YOUUUU MORTAL WHY HAVE YOU COME DO YOU WISH TO BE FEASTED UPON!!!!"-THE DEMONS SCREAMED.

"DAMN, Y'ALL ARE SO LOUD, YOUR LOUDER THEN DANTE!!!!"-Izuku screamed too while summoning "Myrid" and went to his swordsman style and the stance he taken was similar to a certain someone.

He opened his sheath revealing a small reflection upon his blade and was put back quickly, while Izuku said the following"Judgement Cut"and a sphere formed around the demons and in an instant they were cut down.

A new group came upon the ground and Izuku un-sheath his blade and rapidly slashed down the demons.

"God, they were a little overwhelming'-Izuku thought now knowing this will be a challenge.

He entered a large empty room, upon entering he was stuck inside via door sealed.  
Izuku quickly summoned his weapon and got into position and the shriek was loud enough for Izuku to lose his posture and was ambushed by a demon larger then the other.

"Well, at least I know this won't be easy"-Izuku thought.

The demon quickly attacked but Izuku quickly dodged a fatal blow thanks to Trickster but he suffered a wound, he then started moving left and right, as if he was doing Capoeria, he danced his way to avoid attacks but Izuku knew he couldn't keep this up.

"I've got to think of something, Think Izuku, Think!!!"-Izuku thought in his head.

He then saw a glimpse of the demons weak spot and try to go for it he quickly before he passed out of blood loss, he went to his trickester style to close the gap and summoned his weapon and quickly switched to swordsmaster and rapidly slashed the demons weak spot and quickly did"Updraft" from his Capoeria training and that allowed the demon to go up in the air while Izuku jumped to finish it off with"Friction" making the demon crash to the ground making a small crater the stood weakly and Izuku quickly un-sheath his weapon and quickly seath it back slowly and when the sound of the blade entered it back into it's scabbard he said the following

"Midoriya Style:Truth of Myrid" the demon was cut down.

The demon middle section opened up and this allowed Izuku to see a woman coming out of it he quickly went to Trickster style and grabbed the woman but only to her naked this caused Izuku to be flustered and covered her with his tunic and ripped cloth from his pants to hold the wound so can carry her on his back, back to Nico and he collapsed the moment the van was caught onto view.


	10. Dreams

Nico saw Izuku collapsed while carrying a woman that was bare naked and also Izuku's wounds and carried the two with a tool that would help her get the two onto the back of the van.

Dante's POV:  
"Looks like the Tower is slowly crumbling, might as well get outta here, and make Izuku make me a pizza"-he said.

Nero's POV:  
"The Tower is crumbling, who's the lucky one that gets to have the fun"-he said.

Trish's POV:  
"The Tower is fading so is the demons the job is done might as well get out, I hope Izuku is ok'-she said in a worried tone.

Back to Third person:  
The three made their way out the tower and when it crumbled down to nothing they didn't see any signs of Izuku they worried and check up on Nico and saw Izuku's state and saw the woman.

"LADY"-Dante yelled.

"IS IT REALLY HER"-Trish stated in shock.

"If y'all know her then it's alright, hurry get in the van and the other we need to get Izuku to a hospital nearby"-Nico stated.

The three nodded and Trish entered the van with Lady, Nico and a wounded Izuku, while Dante and Nero took the other to take a break from Nico's smoking.

They went to the hospital of Musutafu, they gave Izuku to the doctors eager for him to wake up but they know about his healing abilities from Dante and they still has lots to talk to Izuku about him and himself. Izuku wounds were treated wrapped around in bandages once again and another scar formed on his front side.

Hours became a day and thus Izuku awoken and see a empty hospital room and took his steps out the room to search for the stairs, he wasn't aware of the hospital he's in but went down a flight of stairs only to see a single door. His curiosity grew and decided to look inside the room.

"Hello anyone here???"-Izuku said with carefulness, and he saw a woman with white hair and looking outside the window.

"Ahhhh, w-w-who are you???"-the woman said.

"Ah, I'm sorry, my name is Izuku Midoriya"-He said while giving her a comfort smile which eased her a bit.

"M-m-my name is Rei, n-n-nice too meet you Midoriya-san"-She said with a little relief.

The two started conversing with each other until he went to see the others they were glad too see him but waited until he was discharged to ask him questions and then he returned to Rei and they talked day and day until one day.

"Midoriya-san what is your dream"-Rei said with curiosity.

"To be a hero"-Izuku said with determination.  
"Wow, what is your quirk"-Rei asked.

"I don't... have a quirk, I'm quirkless"-Izuku said with a slightly saddened tone.

"Then how will you become a hero??"-She asked.

"Huh... Your not gonna say I can't become a hero"-Izuku asked.

"What do you mean??"-Rei asked.

"Most of my life I've been bullied and abandoned by people because I'm quirkless"-Izuku said and then explained what happened in his first year as a middle schooler and talked about his unfortunate incident as well, Rei couldn't help but cry at the boys sorrow and torture.

"Please don't cry it's ok, I've been through worst but even if I think about it, I will never surrender to their ideals, I will become a hero"-Izuku said with determination and smile.

"Your amazing, even after all that and so much pain and sorrow you still smile, I hope I can be strong"-Rei said.

"You can be, it will take time but all you need to do is be more confident in yourself and you abilities, what is your quirk"-Izuku asked.

"It's Diamond Dust, It allows me to create ice as shiny as diamond thus the name"-Rei said.

"THATS AMAZING, I BET YOU CAN TAKE DOWN ENDEAVOR WITH THAT QUIRK"-Izuku said in his fanboy mode and now going to his notebook he got outta nowhere and wrote down her weaknesses and strengths.

"You really think it's a useful quirk???"-She questioned herself.

"YES ITS AN AMAZING QUIRK, Imagine a hostage situation you can freeze the suspects without any casualties nor damage and if there was a fire you can help put it out without any casualties and prevent smoke sure it'll be cold but it's better then death"-Izuku stated while Rei is slowly gains her confidence up.

She laughed hard, and that surprised her, she didn't laugh in a long time.

"You know I have a son that's the same age as you, I hope you two can become friends"- Rei said.

"I hope to meet him, I promise to be friends with him so you can rest easy"-Izuku said with a smile.

"Thank you so much, I know it's rude to ask but I know there's more for you too say being a hero isn't the only thing on your mind right??"-Rei asked.

"You caught me so the thing is.....promise not to laugh"-Izuku asked embarrassed.

"I promise"-Rei said.

"I-I-I hope to have a family of my own, being a husband and father is something I dream of"-Izuku said with a smile.

Rei couldn't help but she'd tears knowing the woman who would be his light in such sorrow would be the happiest woman in the world being with a male like him and then smiled at Izuku.

"Izuku Midoriya I'll remember your name, aren't you being discharged soon???"Rei asked.

"Oh, I forgot, what about you when will you go back outside I'm sure your son will want to see you"-Izuku said.

"Maybe, so but not yet until the time has come then I'll be ready, Thank you Izuku"-Rei said with a smile.

Izuku couldn't help but give a smile of his own and returned to his room and prepare for discharge and then he was discharged and outside was Dante and Trish waiting to take him to Florence to check with Nero and Nico.

The drive was long but in a day they arrived there greeted by Kyrie with a smile that put Izuku at ease.

"Why are we here???"-Izuku asked.

"We wanted to talk with you with the others"-Dante said.

Izuku nodded and greeted Nico and Nero while Kyrie went upstairs for some reason, walking down Kyrie was walking with the woman he rescued at the Tower.

"Your Izuku Midoriya, Inko never told me about her son"-She said.

"How do you know my mother??"-Izuku asked.

"Welp I'm your aunt, name is Lady"-She said.

"EHHHHHHHHH"-Izuku thought in his head with a deadpanned face.

"Izuku what happened to your parents??"-Lady asked.

"Dante never told you???"-Izuku asked.

While Dante was trying to run for his life but only stopped by Nero and Trish.

"I'll E-E-Explain"-Dante said with a scared tone.

Dante explained while Izuku was making lunch and the four were disappointed by his actions again but Lady wanted to kill him, she got out her launcher and pointed at his face,and when Izuku entered he told Lady to relax.

"Auntie it's ok, it's in the past I'm ok, just relax please"-Izuku said.

"B-B-But Izuku sweetie this old tombstone should pay for his arrogance,..... fine I'll stop."-Lady said while giving Dante a disappointed glare.

Izuku then said the food was ready and they were gonna dig in until Lady asked.

"Izuku, I know about you being a hero and all but is that really all"-Lady asked while the others had the exact same thing in mind.  
"Yeah about that.......Please don't laugh" -Izuku said with a embarrassed tone.

They all nodded.

"I want to have.... A family of my own, being a husband and father is my true dream"-Izuku said.

They air was silence and suddenly, Dante was laughing his ass off while Nero looked at Kyrie and Kyrie was looking at Nero, Nico was grinning while Trish and Lady jumped Dante making him slump and tossed him in the lobby.

"Izuku why do you dream about that"-Lady asked.

"It's because I've been the happiest when I was with my parents and my mom was the happiest with me and Dad, and Dad loved being around me and mom ,so I hope if I became a father or husband I can make my family the happiest"-Izuku said with a smile.

The others couldn't help but smile at his goal knowing about the path he walked they knew whoever woman won his heart would be the luckiest woman in the world.

"Big Bro Nero, what about you and Kyrie"-Izuku asked.

Nero was in silence and Kyrie was blushing madly.

"W-What do you mean Izuku"- Nero asked.

"I thought you guys were you know together , whenever you guys are around each other besides Nico you two look so happy"-Izuku said bluntly.

This surprised Nero and Kyrie, and they looked at each other and held hands.

"Your right Izuku, your right I'm really happy with Kyrie, without her I would be in the dark with sorrow, so I hope you can find your light one day"-Nero stated.

"I hope I do Big Bro Nero"-Izuku said with a unsure look.

"Hey kiddo, why do you sound unsure"-Nico said.

Izuku then explained what happened to him during his first year of middle school that he encountered Momo and Ochaco but led him to his demise, the whole room air was thin and was filled with anger.

"Those bimbos did that to you, why???"-Nico asked.

"It was because I was quirkless"-Izuku said now sad.

"They did that to you and they still didn't receive punishment"-Nero said while Kyrie agreed.

"WHERE ARE THOSE TWO ILL RIP'EM APART"-Lady said angry as hell.

"There is no point, I don't really care what happened then, I'm just glad I met all of you"-Izuku said with a small smile while the room was calming down.

"Ok, ok...... Izuku your strong boy I'm sure you'll find that light one day"-Trish said.

"Thank you Big Sis"-Izuku said while Trish heart skipped a beat hearing that from Izuku.

'Big sister Nico can I ask you something"-Izuku asked.

"Shoot"-Nico said.

"Can you teach me about what you do at least the basics would be fine"-Izuku asked.

"I can but it's a bit difficult can you keep up???"-Nico stated with a serious look.

"YES I WILL"-Izuku said while fire burned in his eyes.

"Alright let's start now then"-Nico said.

The two walked to the garage and Nico started mentoring Izuku about the basics while Nero and Kyrie cleaned the dishes, Trish and Lady talking about the months before and Dante slumped on the floor.


	11. Determination

Nico was teaching Izuku the basics of Machineries, Izuku was carefully watching while Nico showed him. Trish and Lady were overseeing Izuku to ensure his safety while Dante wanted to eat but only to be hit by Trish and Lady. Nero and Kyrie were doing there usual routine when Nero doesn't do a job he's by her side and Kyrie was by Nero's side.

"You two are great together"-Izuku stated loudly, making Kyrie blush madly and Nero slightly embarrassed but continued with their routine.

Izuku learned quickly due to talent of adapting, Nico was astonished by his talent.

"You sure you wanna be a hero?"-Nico said.

"I'm sure and I have a plan"-Izuku said.

"Explain then"-Nico said.

"Sorry but you'll see when the time comes, ok big sister Nico"-Izuku said happily, and Nico pouted.

Days went by and Izuku got the basics of machineries down to the core, at least now he can fix that motorcycle or even improve it.

Dante, Trish, Lady and Izuku said their goodbyes to Nero who was holding hands with Kyrie and Nico grinning while standing against the front door.

"Take care Izuku"-Nero said.

"I will Big Bro Nero"-Izuku said.

The four entered the van Izuku and Nico tuned up and headed there way back to Shibuya, during the ride Izuku wonder what else can he become stronger.

He wanted to ask Dante for advise but he fell asleep and by the time he woke up, it was 5:00am and they were back in Shibuya.

"Dante what can I do to strengthen my body to handle the power inside me"-Izuku asked while Dante gave a happy look like he was waiting for him to say it.

"I'm glad you asked kid, here"-Dante said while giving Izuku weighted clothes.

"H-h-how heavy is this"-Izuku asked.

"30lbs"-Dante said with a deadpanned face.  
"Tell me when your accustomed to it and we'll go even further"-Dante explained.

Izuku gulped in intimidation and put on the clothes and at first he was struggling to move and walk, he couldn't cook dinner.  
"Izuku, make something will you"-Dante said.

"I can't this clothing is heavy, even if I try to cook the food will be ruined"-Izuku explained, while Dante was drawing circles in the corner with his finger, regretting the actions he did.

Trish and Lady volunteerd to cook. Izuku nodded while Dante was black and white when he heard they were gonna cook.  
After the meal it was 8:00 and Izuku got the hang of the weighted clothing, Dante took notice and asked him to do Push-ups until his arms clank and snap, squats until his body couldn't handle it no more and pull ups to the point, where the arms muscle would pop.

Izuku shuddered at the thought of it but he was determined to be a hero and did the training.

Izuku did the push-ups with struggle after his arms popped, he did squats to the point where his legs and joints clank, did the pull ups to the point where most of arm muscles were torn apart. In pain, Dante walked up and said the following"Good now run around all of shibuya"-He said in a deadpanned face, picking off a booger.

"WHAT"-Izuku screamed.

"Do you want to be a hero or not, you don't have a quirk and sure as hell can't control those powers even so there are rules to follow in using the demon side, I'll explain later in the time of training when you controlled your demon side for now get running"-Dante explained.

Izuku ran through all of shibuya to return to the establishment tired and took off the clothes and went to his bed only for his bed to brake and now was sleeping on the floor which helped him with his back a bit.

He woke up and it was August 1st, he continued the training while upping his weights and when school was about to return, but he asked the principal for a baggy uniform so he wouldnt catch attention because of his toned body he trained.

The Principal nodded with agreement and Izuku continued with his school year without causing suspicion towards the students and faculty, the process was the same for the whole school year.

His Intelligence was high that he didn't bother with school work since he can do it in a few minutes, and spend the rest of his day improving himself to be a hero.  
Trish and Lady, and Dante went to do a Job leaving Izuku by himself to look after Devil May Cry and train while at it. The phone rang on Saturday.

"Devil May Cry"-Izuku answered.

"Yes.....Yes we have that, great come by in 5 minutes, I'll remember you, don't worry I know how you like it,1200 yen would be the total"-Izuku answered professionally and so his timidly and anxiety to people was gone except with females.

"Here, is your vehicle acting up"-Izuku asked.

"Yes, I'm trying to find a place to get it fixed you know a place, sonny"-Asked the old man.

"Yeah here, bring her around and I'll take a look free of charge since you've been ordering here long enough"-Izuku said with a smile.

So the old man put the vehicle in the garage and Izuku went to work and finished it within 10 minutes, the man was surprised by the fact Izuku fixed it in a inhuman pace and that wondered the man.

"What is your quirk sonny"-The old man asked.

"I don't have a quirk jiji, I'm quirkless"-Izuku said happily knowing he doesn't care about what others think.

"Really, I thought you had a quirk, that's amazing if you can do that in a few minutes maybe you can apply for UA"-The Old man said with glee.

"I'm thinking about it, but only time will tell for now I'm happy but I do want to be happier"-Izuku said with a smile.

The Old Man paied for his food and drove off with his tuned up vehicle.

Izuku went back inside his home and continued with his training.

Months later:  
It was the last month before summer vacation and most of his class decided where to go to highschool and the teacher spoke.

"Izuku your going to UA aren't you I read your application, what is your quirk."-The teacher said.

Izuku smirked and said"I'm quirkless like the rest of you guys, I'm going to be a hero"-Izuku said with such determination but a student with a quirk stood up and spoke.

"are you an idiot what can you do to be a hero, you don't even have a quirk nor the strength"-The student said while showing off his quirk and muscle.

Izuku stood up and took off his suit and tie and shirt exposing his scars and toned body.

"This is why I'm going to be a hero each scar has a story to tell and to speak about that story and reach my goal I'll be a hero"-Izuku said while girls even the teacher had a nosebleed looking at his toned body the student with a quirk was gloomy seeing him but sparked a fire inside him with determination.

"I see, then I hope to see you soon"-The student said.

"Sure, I'll hope to see you too"-Izuku said back.

From that day forward the school year ended and he was training he got used running around Shibuya and ran all the way to Musutafu and see a beach filled with junk.

"Reminds me, of those days back in Shibuya when I met Dante, I should clean this up"-Izuku thought in his head.

Izuku was cleaning up the beach in a fast pace, first day he got 1/4 cleaned up, the second day he cleaned up 2/4 of the beach, the third day he cleaned up 3/4 of the beach and finally when the fourth day came he cleaned up all the beach and noticed how big it was.

"Damnnnnnnn, it's huge I could practice some Capoeria here before it gets populated"-Izuku thought.

"You there, did you clean up this beach?"-Asked a blonde man.

"Yeah, I thought it would be great if the beach had back it's glory and I hope to use the space for some techniques before it get populated"-Izuku stated.

"Admirable but what about your quirk young man"-Asked the blonde man.

"I don't have a quirk, I'm quirkless"-Izuku stated.

"Quirkless, and your training for what exactly"-Asked the blonde man.

"To become a hero"-Izuku stated with such fire in his eyes.

"Boy you can't become a hero, your quirkless"-Said the blonde man.

"Who says so, Heroes, people with quirks, no they don't decide I DO"-Izuku stated seriously.

"But what about the police or firefighter"-The blonde man said.

"No, They have can't protect themselves against villains nor able to protect a simple environment, trust me I know"-Izuku said with anger.

"What is your name young man"-Asked the blonde man.

"Izuku.....Izuku Midoriya"-he said.

"Young Midoriya, if you plan to take the exam you'll most likely fail"-The blonde man said, as soon Izuku was gonna speak a explosion happend.

The blonde man was running to the area so did Izuku, and to see a slime villain holding down a boy with blonde hair with crimson eyes angry.

"Bakago"-Izuku said.

The blonde man was standing nearby but did nothing the heroes and heroines were standing by doing nothing and suddenly Izuku's body reacted he went to Trickster style and grabbed Bakugo while the slime monster was standing bamboozled and when the heroes saw the villain not holding the child and went to detain him.

Izuku placed the unconscious Bakugo down while the blonde man walked up to him.

"How did you do that"-he asked.

"I don't know, but I know my body reacted to save him"-Izuku stated and went off running back to Shibuya tired, from what happened and walked into Dante waiting for him.

"Kid we need to talk"-Dante said.


	12. A Normal Summer Day

"Kid we need to talk"-Dante said with a serious tone.

"Does he know about what happend in Musutafu???"-Izuku thought in his head giving a calm and cool expression, he adapted to while watching Dante train and fight demons.

"Can you make a pizza I'm starving"-Dante said, while Izuku faceplanted on the floor.

"S-S-Sure I can, but is that all"-Izuku asked.

"Now you mention it you got a little control over your demon side but there are rules you'll have to follow"-Dante stated.  
Izuku nodded and decided to hear the rules.

"First Rule and Only rule is...... Never kill a human being, that would defeat the purpose of my father fighting against his kin and closed the portal that divides us and them, and we won't be better if we act like them if we kill a human just for the fun of it, the only excuse of killing a human being is if they are connected to demons or have demon power or blood, you'll know because they would give out a huge demonic aura with murder intent, understand, besides its a pain in the ass to deal with their rules"-Dante explained.

Izuku nodded but he knew it would be someday he would fight the demons and being a hero means no killing and those actions are no better then a villain.

"Good, now go make me a pizza I'm starving"-Dante said, while Izuku went to the kitchen and made a pizza with no olives and made a strawberry sundae and gave to Dante who only had anime tears running down seeing his dish while Izuku went to his room.

"Now I think about it, how much money do I have"-Izuku said while looking the place where he hid his money from Dante and his eyes widened. Next thing he was shopping, he bought a rug for his room, a new laptop for him and a faster internet service, two phones for himself and the weekend business and paied for cellular service, and bought a TV for the garage and lobby along with red paint to paint the interior, but it also needed to prime the walls and so he bought it and then went and purchase tv service for the establishment, and while doing so he paied off the rent, water, electrical, and sewage bill Dante refused to pay and now Izuku paied it off while paying off the establishment and that only took half of his money.

Izuku returned to the establishment with his purchases delivered to the garage, he primed the walls of the establishment first after some time he painted over the prime and some hours passed and the paint dried while at it he placed the TV'S he purchased to his liking and set-up his laptop on his room and set-up his phones one has the similar phone line to the establishment while the other he was downloading music for it.

Dante, Trish and Lady returned to see the inside brand new, they went to question Izuku while he was messing with his phone.

"Izuku did you paint the whole place"-Dante asked while Izuku nodded and the three were in shock seeing the Tv in the lobby.  
"Did you also bought a TV"-Trish asked while Izuku nodded.

"What else did you bought"-Lady asked.

"I paied off the place along with the debt Dante refused to pay, a laptop, two phones, a faster service of internet and TV service which should arrive in a few days.

"Y-Y-You paid it off"-Dante asked sweating.

"Yep, it wasn't much, I made enough from the years I worked the weekend"-Izuku stated.

"Where did you hide the money"-Dante demanded.

"Not telling since I know you'll do something stupid with that money"-Izuku stated while Trish and Lady agreed.

"W-W-WHAT the nerve, c'mon you can lend me a little"-Dante said while Trish and Lady punched him in the head for his stupidity.

"Dante I swear your so irresponsible even Izuku had to pay off those debts, I feel bad for the poor boy"-Trish stated.

"Its ok Big sister, I don't know what else to use it, I'll just use it when time comes the place is paied off so I wouldn't worry about rent but bills would return after I say a decade at least, so save up to pay off those bills at least"-Izuku stated while the two woman admire his responsibility.

"Izuku shouldve been the owner of this place it can grow with him here"-Lady stated while Trish nodded with agreement while Dante was crawling on the floor.

"Izuku why two phones"-Lady asked

"Oh one is for myself while the other is for the weekend business I've already set it too this location so I should be good to go maybe I should buy some tools to tune up that motorcycle outside"-Izuku said out loud and hearing this they could only smile while looking at Dante crawling to save his own life they sighed and picked him up.

"Good, now I'll go make dinner"-Izuku said while Dante sprung up and quickly sat down awaiting his dish and so did Trish and Lady.

Izuku finished cooking and while the three were enjoying there meal he went back to his room and opened his laptop and went searching for parts for his scheme at UA.

He can't order online due to a lack of a card but he met a man at the door asking questions.

"Can I help you sir"-Izuku asked the man.

"Yes sonny, I'm Morrison and I wanted to talk to Dante"-he stated.

"Can I ask why"-Izuku said.

"He paied off the building and paied off bills for the next decade"-Morrison stated.

"That was me"-Izuku said while pointing at himself.

"You, your joking right"-Morrison stated.

"No, I did, I saved up money from working on the weekends"-Izuku said.

"Well I'll be damned, say sonny why do you live with that old fart anyway"-Morrison asked.

"I can explain since you seem to know Dante"-Izuku said while explaining from the beginning to now, Morrison shook in disappointment towards Dante's carelessness but smiled at Izuku for his personality.

"Kid, I know it's not much but is there anything I can do that the Old bastard can't"-Morrison stated.

"Well can you get me one credit card, of course I'll give you my money to deposit it into"-Izuku stated and while Morrison agreed, Izuku went up and bring down two duffel bags fulled with cash and Morrison eyes widened.

"How much is in each bag"-Morrison stated, while Izuku explained it was around 500k. Morrison couldn't help but laugh that a boy was more responsible then a 40 year old man.

"Alright kid, by tomorrow I'll get you your credit card until then see ya"-Morrison said while taking Izuku's cash.

Izuku was anxious about it and decided to train it off instead, the next day Morrison walked through the door which surprised Dante, and asking him why he was there.

"It's not a job if that's what your wondering I have something to give to Izuku"-Morrison stated while giving Izuku his credit card.

"Why does he need that"-Dante asked.

"Don't worry about it it's his and he's free to do what he wants with it"-Morrison stated.

Dante shurgged it off while Izuku went to his laptop and purchased material for his invention and a new set of tools.

It arrived days later and Izuku fixed up the motorcycle but can't really use it until he's older and now he has four months until he went to highschool he wanted to apply for UA but he knew they would disregard his application. Izuku was frustrated and trying to figure out what to do, Dante stepped in.

"Kid, I know you wanna go to UA, I have a old friend there that I met years ago, but I'm guessing you'll only be able to go to the support course of the class"-Dante explained.

Izuku nodded with excitement even he wanted to go to the support course to prove someone from the bottom can reach the top.

"Really, I thought you wanted to be a hero"-Dante said.

"I do, but I'll do it from the bottom and rise to the top proving even myself can be a hero"-Izuku said with such determination and ember in his eyes.

Dante smiled at the boys determination.  
Izuku had four months to prepare before he went to UA, from the bottom to the Top and he will do it without using his demon side only his mind and body, and so he begun to prepare himself.

It's filler but it makes sense in a certain kind of way you know, even though it's filler I hope you enjoyed it

See ya.


	13. U.A.

Services arrived at Devil May Cry and Dante was enjoying it until he got called up for a Job, Izuku now, age 15.

"Alright kid , You'll be going to class 1-H, that's the class my friend gave me and take the test only the written do not do the other got it, and if you see him tell him to drop by once and a while"-Dante said.

Izuku nodded and did the written test and passed easily and now was preparing himself for the next month with his little invention.

Now it was August,28th it was the first day of U.A, he wore a baggy uniform so no one can see his toned body and cause unnecessary attention to himself and while he was walking there he saw Bakugo entering the school with a arrogant smile and Momo and Ochaco walking in side by side looking more mature.

"I guess it's been years but if I forgive them no they are not my light and I'm not theirs"-Izuku thought to himself.

He shrugged it off and walked to his class quickly and without causing any attention.  
He meets his teacher of the class Power Loader.

Quirk:Iron Claws  
A living groundhog.

"Power-Sensi"-Izuku asked while looking at the class seeing no one is there.

"Your here early, what's your name"-Power loader asked.

"Izuku Midoriya"-He said.

"Ok, what's your quirk"-Power Loader asked.

"Oh, I don't have one"-Izuku asked.

"Then why come to UA, The support department need quirk users and I don't know why they bother letting you in"-Power loader stated.

"Would you like to see what I can make"-Izuku said with a smirk.

"Cocky aren't we fine go ahead there's only two of you in this class I don't know whether or not that person will come"-Power loader stated.

Izuku got ready and built something quick.  
Power Loader eyes widened and saw what Izuku built.

"What is this, I've never seen anything like it"-Power Loader stated.

"It's only useful to the quirkless but I can modify it for those who use quirks later if I feel like they can change"-Izuku said while Power Loader had a questionable expression.

"What do you mean"-Power loader asked.

"The students here are arrogant and ignorant but if they change that attitude then maybe I can modify this baby for them"-Izuku said while Power Loader sadly nodded in agreement.

The door slid open and it was a girl with pink hair and Google's with cross shaped eyes.

"Mei Hatsume correct"-Power Loader said.

"Yep thats me, OOOOOO WHATS THAT"-Mei said while looking at Izuku's invention.

"It's something for those that are quirkless what about you what's your quirk"-Izuku stated.

"My quirk is called Zoom"-Mei stated.

Zoom:allows her to see anything up to 5 kilometers so be careful when you are beating your meat if she catches you.......Rip.

"THATS AMAZING"-Izuku said going into his fanboy state.

"It's not really amazing I can only see thing up to 5 kilometers"-Mei said looking down.

"WHATS UP WITH YOU PEOPLE"-Izuku blurted out.

"It's really nothing, I use it to see my inventions up close"-Mei stated.

"Really I thought it would be more useful for hero work like if someone was being held hostage and they can't spot him you can use it to find him in a distance without him being alerted and give information like espionage it's a really useful quirk regardless of how small it is'-Izuku said with a smile while Mei gave a small blush.

"I never thought of it like that"-Mei stated.  
"Neither have I, your analysis is beyond What I saw in my lifetime"-Power loader stated.

"Izuku is that your quirk"-Mei asked.

"Nope don't have one"-Izuku said.

"WHAT YOU DONT HAVE A QUIRK THEN HOW DID YOU ANALYZED ME AND BUILD THAT"-Mei screamed.

"It's due to my experience I got used to doing such actions growing up trust me I'll save that story when the time comes so for now I'm Izuku Midoriya, aiming to be a hero from here and Up nice too meet you"-Izuku stated with a smile.

Mei and Power Loader couldn't help but smile and so the first day went off great and while he was speaking to Mei about her they went out the back to avoid unnecessary attention and so they walked back home.

"Today was great, but I hope I can see other people and their quirk"-Izuku thought.

Days passed and Izuku enjoyed his time with his class even though they were only two people,it was only him and Mei so they developed a brother and sister relationship.

"Sister Mei can you help me with something"-Izuku asked .

"Sure Brother Izu"-Mei replied.

Izuku showed her a blueprint about his Invention and the two gave a scary look that worried Power Loader .

"If your gonna do something just don't blow anything up"-Power Loader demanded.

"Ok, but we won't need explosives.....yet"-Izuku teased but that only made Power Loader anxious about letting the two by themselves.

"It's coming together perfect just need to find something to make it work"-Izuku said.

"To find something like that it's impossible"-Mei said.

"I got it"-Izuku said while getting his phone and called Nico.

"Devil May Cry whatcha need"-Nico said.

"Big Sister Nico, I need some help with a little project"-Izuku said.

"You working on something let me see"-Nico demanded.

Izuku took a picture and sent to Nico and he heard her screaming on the phone.

"WHY HAVENT I THOUGHT OF THIS, IZUKU YOUR A BLOODY GENIUS"-Nico screamed.

"The problem is the source can you help us with that"-Izuku asked.

"We??? What do you mean, someone else there with you"-Nico said.

"Ahhhh yes Sister Mei is helping me with the project she's talented like you but I can see her building more amazing things in the future.

"I see, so no light yet huh."Nico said.

"Yep, not yet, by the way those two are here"-Izuku said while Nico went silent.

"What.....Did.....You......say"-Nico said with a scary tone.

"Those two are here but I'm avoiding them to not cause attention to myself.......yet"-Izuku said with a smirk that Nico can hear, even giving one herself.

"Alright kiddo I'll send you the source in a few days for now avoid those bimbos before I tear'em up"-Nico said before ending the call.

"Who are you talking about Brother Izu"-Mei asked.

"It's about these two girls I met back in my first year of middle school"-Izuku said while explaining what happened to him and Mei was tearing up from listening to it.

"How could they"-Mei asked while wiping away the tears.

"Eh It don't matter now since I don't really care what happened then, I worry about now and onward but only time will tell"-Izuku said.

"Your right, mister hero"-Mei teased.

"C'mon stop that, I just have to find a way to prove myself"-Izuku said.

"I don't know how but I'll help you"-Mei said .

"Thank you Sister Mei"-Izuku said while giving her a hug while Mei hugged him back while he was thinking to himself a surprise for U.A.


	14. Quirks

A week has passed by and Izuku and Mei were waiting for the last part they needed Nico contacted Izuku say it was coming today, but It was delivered at his home so he had to pick it up and bring it to school.

"You two cmon we're going"-Power loader stated.

"Where are we going"-Izuku asked.

"We are doing your quirk assessment test it's required for every student to do so we're after 1-A,B,C so let's go I know about your situation don't worry we'll be somewhere far so no one can see you"-Power loader stated while Izuku gave a sigh of relief but wondered how did he know, Izuku looked at Mei but she shrugged it off and so did Izuku and went on their way to examine the students. They walked to a beach and saw the class of 1-A walking there with such ignorance flowing around them.

"They are going to do their quirk assessment right, then why do they look full of themselves except that man in yellow and her in a ponytail"-Izuku asked.

"It's how UA is they think if they got in they act big and that's why "he's" in charge of that class"-Power loader said with a little anger.

"Alright you Uraraka come here and throw this ball with your quirk"-The man in yellow said.

"Ok"-Ocahco said while throwing it with her quirk making it go into space. The class were in awe as the robot said Infinity.

"Wow she must have a good quirk if she got that"-Power loader stated.

"That's because her quirk allows her to remove the balls gravity and that's probably why she got Infinity"-Izuku explained while Mei and Power Loader nodded.

"Now this looks fun"-a pink girl said.

"Looks "fun" ,they aren't taking it seriously but I can tell the teacher is about to do something"-Izuku explained while Power Loader nodded and Mei wondering what he could mean.

"Looks fun to you guys huh then whoever is last will be expelled from UA"-The man in yellow said.

"WHAT EXPELLED NO YOU CANT DO THAT"-Iida said.

"Shut your mouth or do you wanna be expelled yourself Tenya"-The man in yellow said.

Iida went silent.

"Now if you want to stay here at UA then make sure you don't fall behind"-The man in yellow said.

The class were now taking it seriously and some were frightened to their heads.

"Looks like the "fun"is starting"-Izuku said with a smirk while Power Loader now understood and gave a small chuckle while Mei wasn't understanding what he meant and continued to watch the class.

They did their quirk assessment test and Izuku caught Bakugo using his quirk and screaming he's the best.

"Kacchan still has that arrogance, if he could apply to UA and still have that attitude then something is wrong with this school"-Izuku said.

"It's how the school has always been looking for quirks that are powerful and intelligent minds but not souls nor wills of heroes"-Power loader explained while Izuku nodded in agreement and said"looks like you understand why aren't you with the hero course"-Izuku asked.

"It's cause of my quirk it's a little weaker then the others so they put me in support classes I don't mind it since their aren't many students in this class since they fail the written part"-Power loader explained while Izuku looked down while Mei now understood what he meant earlier.

Bakugo threw the ball with his quirk making it go 50,000 mph, Momo used her quirk to make a cannon and went 70,000mph and so the the results were done.

1.Momo Yaoyorozu  
2.Bakugo Katsuki  
3.Shoto Todaroki  
4.Ocacho Uraraka  
5.Iida Tenya  
6.Denkai Kaminari  
7.Mina Ashido  
8.Fumikage Tokoyami  
9.Koji Koda  
10.Tsuyu Asui  
11.Tour Hagakure  
12.Mashirao Ojiro  
13.Eijiro Kirishima  
14.Rikido Sato  
15.Yuga Aoyama  
16.Kyoka Jirou  
17.Mezo Shoji  
18.Hanata Sero  
19.Minrou Mineta

"IM'MM EXPELLED"-Mineta yelled while going black and white.

"No your not I said that so everyone can go beyond your limits and you proved you can so lets get out the field the other class are gonna be here go home I have to spectate the other"-The man in yellow said while the class was in shock and Mineta was screaming in victory.

The class left to return home while The Man in yellow walked up to where Midoriya and Mei are at.

"You two are the only ones to pass, what's wrong with this world"-The man in yellow said.

"Yep, name is Izuku Midoriya and you"-Izuku said.

"Aizawa"-He said.

"What a minute....... HOLY SHIT YOUR ERASERHEAD"-Izuku said in his fanboy state, while Aizawa was shocked.

"H-H-How did you hear about me"-Aizawa stated.

"I got knowledge about underground heroes and I understand they want their privacy and I'm sure you have your reasons"-Izuku said with a smile.

"This kid, if he knows me then why is this kid in the support section, I'm not the one to judge though"-Aizawa thought in his head.

"Hey kid, what's your quirk"-Aizawa asked.

But right around Izuku was gonna say that he was quirkless , Class B entered the beach and began their quirk assessment, later them class C entered while Class B homeroom teacher Vlad King was walking to where Izuku and the others where.

"Yo, what have yall been up too"-Vlad King stated.

"VLAD KING THE BLOOD HERO"-Izuku said while I'm his fanboy mode while Aizawa was rolling his eyes and Vlad King introduce himself.

"What's your name kiddo"-he asked.

"Izuku Midoriya"-he said.

"What's your quirk Midoriya"-Vlad King said while Aizawa was listening in but when he was about to speak Class C started their quirk assessment test and Izuku was absorbed in it taking notes about their weaknesses and strengths.

They finished and now it was Power loaders classes turn and Aizawa and Vlad King stayed for them to watch while the other teachers took notice they stayed too.

"Izuku throw this ball"-Power loader said.

"Ok but Mei can you step back please"-Izuku asked while she nodded and went back .

Izuku threw the ball and it caused a small shockwave that even the teachers felt.

"Izuku I thought you were quirkless"-Power loader said but far away that the other teachers didn't hear what he said.

"I am, that was just my strength can I take off these clothes they are kinda of in the way. Power Loader nodded while his eyes widened when he saw Izuku toned body, Mei had a little nosebleed while the teachers that were watching after saw him and their eyes widened as well but the saw the scars he had and they were wondering what did that boy went through.

Izuku was absorbed that he forgot to cover his scars and Mei got his attention.

"Brother Izuku what are these scars"-Mei asked horrified of the scars.

"Ummmmmm, I'll explain in a different time but for now let's give it our Plus Ultra"-Izuku stated.

"Promise me too tell me"-Mei demanded while Power Loader joined in too.

"I would like to know as well"-Power loader said also.

"Alright, Alright but I'll tell you when the, time is right for now let's get this over with.  
They nodded with agreement.

Izuku did the the pace test and he was half way close to beating Iida Tenya with a score of 2.5 seconds while Izuku had 4.5 second.

He had the grip machine while the highest was Sato's score he destroyed the grip machine.

Next was the side jumps where Mineta stole the spotlight and had around 4000 in a minute, Izuku then easily did half that with a total of 2900 in a minute.

The teachers were in shock that a student in the support class had easily closed in their students.

They wanted to know his quirk badly.

"Izuku we're done here let's wrap it up"-Power Loader said but the teachers were walking up to Izuku.

"What is your quirk"-Aizawa asked.

Izuku grabbed his uniform and walked towards the exit while turning around to speak and the teachers were eager to hear his quirk.

"I'm Quirkless, I don't have a quirk"-Izuku said with a smile and then walked back into the building and changed to go back home.

The Teachers were shocked and they turned to Power Loader for answers.

"Power Loader I know you got his quirk what is it spill it"-Vlad King demanded while Power Loader sat down knowing he can't escape.

"It's just like the boy said, he quirkless, he doesn't have a damn quirk"-Power Loader said.

"That's impossible no way a boy with no quirk closed in 1-A, with the best quirks and record"-said the homeroom teacher of 1-F.

"Its possible"Aizawa said.

"Explain"-One of the teacher demanded.

"I tried to erase his quirk but it had no effect and those scars from earlier, it might be the treatment when growing up quirkless, to think the boy would have to go through such a painful path early in his life"-Aizawa said while giving a painful expression.

"I-I-I see, it's amazing that the boy is smiling now, this boy has a heart of a hero, but why is he in the support class"-Vlad King said.

"It's because he didn't have a quirk, the rules apply to him too, it don't matter if you have a heart of a hero, only those with strong quirks become heroes and that is what this world is coming too, Izuku said he wanted to prove himself and so he asked to be in the support class and I quote"I'll be at the bottom of the pit and I'll rise above everyone else, I will never Surrender to their ideals" and quote Izuku Midoriya said a few days ago those words, it moved my heart a bit knowing a man like him exist fighting against the world and no one to help him but I get a feeling he isn't alone all the time"-Power Loader explained.

"This boy, it's a shame he isn't on the hero course but I do know a way for him to enter it"-Aizawa said.

"Yes the Sports Festival"-Vlad King said.

"Izuku Midoriya, I'll remember that name"-Aizawa thought as the other teachers thought the same thing and went home for the day.


	15. Another Day at U.A.

The Next began while the class of 1-A got some news.

"There was student after you guys, he closed in all your records easily"-Aizawa stated.

"THERE'S NO FUCKING WAY"-Bakugo screamed.

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE"-Iida screamed.

"THERE'S NO WAY HOW IS HE NOT IN THIS CLASS THEN"-Kirishma stated.

"Shut your mouths, it's because of certain rules that wouldn't place him here it's a shame, he's better then the rest of you even beyond my comparison, so use this motivate you guys into going beyond your limits"-Aizawa explanaied while the class were wondering about who was it that showed them up, Izuku sneezed and wonder if he had a cold.

"Brother Izuku what's wrong"-Mei asked.

"It's nothing, I think I might be coming down with a cold"-Izuku said.

"You two follow me, we'll be going somewhere today"-Power Loader stated while both his students nodded and followed him to a room with monitors looking at a room and a another monitor room.

"What are we doing here Power-Sensei"-Izuku asked.

"We'll be analysing the students so we can create some gear for them"-Power Loader stated, while Izuku was giving a pain in the ass look while Mei was excited to build gear.

So class 1-A walked in with their hero costumes and Izuku had a small nosebleed and fluster a but when he saw the girls costume.

"Why is their costumes like that"-Izuku said flustered giving a small nosebleed.

"You sounded so confident in your self earlier but seeing them wear that flusters you how Ironic"-Power Loader stated while Izuku was shaking his to remove dirty thoughts while Mei chopped his head.

"Bad Izuku"-Mei stated.

"Sorry, let's get back to the analysing"-Izuku said while rubbing his head.

The groups were formed and it was a bomb scenario, one team was the villains while the other were heroes.

"Looks like they are getting into groups now"-Power Loader stated.

Group A:Momo Yaoyorozu/Ochaco Uraraka  
Group B:Shoto Todaroki/Iida Tenya  
Group C:Hanata Sero/Eijiro Kirishima  
Group D:Denkai Kaminari/Kyoka Jiro  
Group E:Minrou Mineta/Katsuki Bakugo  
Etc.

"Group A will go against Group B"-All Might stated.

"OH MY GOD IT'S ALL MIGHT, ................. but why is he here, don't tell me he's teaching, so that's why they were press this morning"-Izuku thought in his head.

Flashback:  
"EXCUSE ME BUT IS ALL MIGHT REALLY TEACHING HERE"-Asked a reporter while others a bombarding U.A. staff for answers.

"Please refrain yourselves from entering this building without permission or we'll be forced to remove you...... physically, understood"-Said the white rodent.

"WHY, WE DESERVE TO KNOW"-A reporter yelled.

"It's up to us to inform you but remember this is a school and your disrupting the class of future heroes now........leave"-The white rodent stated with a purple scary aura.

"Scary"-Izuku thought while going around back the entrance that he and Mei used to go to class.

Flashback End.

"Those people are bloody hounds"-Izuku thought.

"It's a coincidence that those two groups are fighting I thought they were dating"-Izuku blurted out.

"You think so"-Mei asked.

"Well, I saw them holding hands when I was forced to transfer school back in Middleschool"-Izuku stated.

"I see but you think they hurt each other by hurting one another the girls look unease"-Mei stated.

"Not like they scarred mine, Mei understand scars around the body can heal but those scars in the heart can never be healed"-Izuku stated while Mei and Power Loader, wondered, what happened in his life that caused him to walk a path of such sorrow and pain to endure.

"Let's worry about that now, I'll tell you guys when I think the time is right so be patient for now and let's analyze these "heroes"-Izuku stated while rolling his eyes.  
So the two groups made their way in while the guys were the villains while the heroes were the girls.

"Interesting, it's already set and stone such a shame"-Izuku said.

"What do you mean Midoriya"-Power Loader asked.

"See Shoto there looks like he's about to freeze the entire room"-Izuku stated while Power Loader eyes widened and shook his head with disappointment that the girls didn't even get a chance.

Shoto freezed the entire room and the girls were stuck from toes to the neck and after the time limit they lost and the guys won.

The girls were disappointed in the turn out and went to confront the guys.

"Why did you have to freeze the entire area that wasn't fair"-Momo yelled.

"Yaoyorozu-san"-All Might said.

"It doesn't matter what's fair or not, Villains don't play by the rules, so don't put personal feelings in, that's what corrupts heroes so take it as a lesson and improve yourself"-All Might Explained.

Momo nodded while Shoto and Iida had a smugged look on their faces.

"Bastards, they are trying to be heroes but they are just acting arrogant, (sigh) but that will be their downfall"-Izuku said while think about Rei's promise.

"Rei, it might be a little difficult go befriend your son, but I'll keep my promise I swear it I'll never surrender"-Izuku said in his head.

The rest of Class-1A did their simulation while Izuku shook his head in disappointment even saw Power Loader did the same while Mei spoke.

"Why both of you think they were disappointing, I can tell by Izuku's face"-Mei said.

"It's because they lack a will of a hero they destroyed that building like nobody is in their, imagine a scenario where theirs a hostage will you enter the building guns blazing, HELL NO, that would put the hostages life in danger and those around the building"-Izuku explained while Power Loader nodded his head in agreement.

And went back to the classroom and Izuku took out the package he got from Nico he received yesterday.

"We can finish it today but we'll have to test it another day and somewhere"-Izuku stated while Mei agreed and Power Loader wanted to see it in action.

"I can make another set for you Sister Mei but it will take some time and both of us can practice it"-Izuku said

"Alright but we need to find a place right, Power-Sensei can you help us find a location"-Mei asked.

"Yep, sure can do it'll take some time but I think I can find one so both of you can test it out"-Power Loader explained while the bell rang that it's lunch, Mei and Power Loader were about to leave to eat until Izuku asked them something.

"Oh you two don't worry about eating that, I made a little too much here"-Izuku said while giving the two containers with the Devil May Cry logo.

"What's Devil May Cry"-Power Loader asked.

"It's where I live"-Izuku said while rubbing his back head with his hand.

"You live there, I'm guessing you made it right"-Mei said, while Izuku nodded.

The two opened the container and their mouths instantly watered and started eating at the food.

"Y-Y-Yous guys eat it slowly"-Izuku said.

"HOW CAN YOU MAKE THIS"-Mei screamed.

"This is so delicious"-Power Loader stated while still eating his food.

"Sure, thank you"-Izuku said while getting a phone call and looked at Power Loader, he didn't care so Izuku picked it up and answered, it was the business phone.

"Devil May Cry"-Izuku said while the two looked at him.

"Sorry but I'm not there at the moment we open up during the weekends so if you have a order I can take it and give you a time to pick it up sounds good"-Izuku explained professionally.

"Ok, Saturday it is around 1:00 ok thank you that'll be 1400 yen"-Izuku said while ended the call.

"Brother Izuku what was that"-Mei said.

"It's my regular he wanted his Devil Order"-Izuku said while giving a sweatdrop. Power Loader and Mei were astonished not only Izuku had a mind of a genius and body of a god he also had a responsible life.

"It's something I do over the weekends for to make a living"-Izuku said while Power Loader and Mei just nodded and the bell ended indicating Lunch ended and so they went back to building support gear for the students in the hero course.


	16. Another Day at U.A.

The Next began while the class of 1-A got some news.

"There was student after you guys, he closed in all your records easily"-Aizawa stated.

"THERE'S NO FUCKING WAY"-Bakugo screamed.

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE"-Iida screamed.

"THERE'S NO WAY HOW IS HE NOT IN THIS CLASS THEN"-Kirishma stated.

"Shut your mouths, it's because of certain rules that wouldn't place him here it's a shame, he's better then the rest of you even beyond my comparison, so use this motivate you guys into going beyond your limits"-Aizawa explanaied while the class were wondering about who was it that showed them up, Izuku sneezed and wonder if he had a cold.

"Brother Izuku what's wrong"-Mei asked.

"It's nothing, I think I might be coming down with a cold"-Izuku said.

"You two follow me, we'll be going somewhere today"-Power Loader stated while both his students nodded and followed him to a room with monitors looking at a room and a another monitor room.

"What are we doing here Power-Sensei"-Izuku asked.

"We'll be analysing the students so we can create some gear for them"-Power Loader stated, while Izuku was giving a pain in the ass look while Mei was excited to build gear.

So class 1-A walked in with their hero costumes and Izuku had a small nosebleed and fluster a but when he saw the girls costume.

"Why is their costumes like that"-Izuku said flustered giving a small nosebleed.

"You sounded so confident in your self earlier but seeing them wear that flusters you how Ironic"-Power Loader stated while Izuku was shaking his to remove dirty thoughts while Mei chopped his head.

"Bad Izuku"-Mei stated.

"Sorry, let's get back to the analysing"-Izuku said while rubbing his head.

The groups were formed and it was a bomb scenario, one team was the villains while the other were heroes.

"Looks like they are getting into groups now"-Power Loader stated.

Group A:Momo Yaoyorozu/Ochaco Uraraka  
Group B:Shoto Todaroki/Iida Tenya  
Group C:Hanata Sero/Eijiro Kirishima  
Group D:Denkai Kaminari/Kyoka Jiro  
Group E:Minrou Mineta/Katsuki Bakugo  
Etc.

"Group A will go against Group B"-All Might stated.

"OH MY GOD IT'S ALL MIGHT, ................. but why is he here, don't tell me he's teaching, so that's why they were press this morning"-Izuku thought in his head.

Flashback:  
"EXCUSE ME BUT IS ALL MIGHT REALLY TEACHING HERE"-Asked a reporter while others a bombarding U.A. staff for answers.

"Please refrain yourselves from entering this building without permission or we'll be forced to remove you...... physically, understood"-Said the white rodent.

"WHY, WE DESERVE TO KNOW"-A reporter yelled.

"It's up to us to inform you but remember this is a school and your disrupting the class of future heroes now........leave"-The white rodent stated with a purple scary aura.

"Scary"-Izuku thought while going around back the entrance that he and Mei used to go to class.

Flashback End.

"Those people are bloody hounds"-Izuku thought.

"It's a coincidence that those two groups are fighting I thought they were dating"-Izuku blurted out.

"You think so"-Mei asked.

"Well, I saw them holding hands when I was forced to transfer school back in Middleschool"-Izuku stated.

"I see but you think they hurt each other by hurting one another the girls look unease"-Mei stated.

"Not like they scarred mine, Mei understand scars around the body can heal but those scars in the heart can never be healed"-Izuku stated while Mei and Power Loader, wondered, what happened in his life that caused him to walk a path of such sorrow and pain to endure.

"Let's worry about that now, I'll tell you guys when I think the time is right so be patient for now and let's analyze these "heroes"-Izuku stated while rolling his eyes.  
So the two groups made their way in while the guys were the villains while the heroes were the girls.

"Interesting, it's already set and stone such a shame"-Izuku said.

"What do you mean Midoriya"-Power Loader asked.

"See Shoto there looks like he's about to freeze the entire room"-Izuku stated while Power Loader eyes widened and shook his head with disappointment that the girls didn't even get a chance.

Shoto freezed the entire room and the girls were stuck from toes to the neck and after the time limit they lost and the guys won.

The girls were disappointed in the turn out and went to confront the guys.

"Why did you have to freeze the entire area that wasn't fair"-Momo yelled.

"Yaoyorozu-san"-All Might said.

"It doesn't matter what's fair or not, Villains don't play by the rules, so don't put personal feelings in, that's what corrupts heroes so take it as a lesson and improve yourself"-All Might Explained.

Momo nodded while Shoto and Iida had a smugged look on their faces.

"Bastards, they are trying to be heroes but they are just acting arrogant, (sigh) but that will be their downfall"-Izuku said while think about Rei's promise.

"Rei, it might be a little difficult go befriend your son, but I'll keep my promise I swear it I'll never surrender"-Izuku said in his head.

The rest of Class-1A did their simulation while Izuku shook his head in disappointment even saw Power Loader did the same while Mei spoke.

"Why both of you think they were disappointing, I can tell by Izuku's face"-Mei said.

"It's because they lack a will of a hero they destroyed that building like nobody is in their, imagine a scenario where theirs a hostage will you enter the building guns blazing, HELL NO, that would put the hostages life in danger and those around the building"-Izuku explained while Power Loader nodded his head in agreement.

And went back to the classroom and Izuku took out the package he got from Nico he received yesterday.

"We can finish it today but we'll have to test it another day and somewhere"-Izuku stated while Mei agreed and Power Loader wanted to see it in action.

"I can make another set for you Sister Mei but it will take some time and both of us can practice it"-Izuku said

"Alright but we need to find a place right, Power-Sensei can you help us find a location"-Mei asked.

"Yep, sure can do it'll take some time but I think I can find one so both of you can test it out"-Power Loader explained while the bell rang that it's lunch, Mei and Power Loader were about to leave to eat until Izuku asked them something.

"Oh you two don't worry about eating that, I made a little too much here"-Izuku said while giving the two containers with the Devil May Cry logo.

"What's Devil May Cry"-Power Loader asked.

"It's where I live"-Izuku said while rubbing his back head with his hand.

"You live there, I'm guessing you made it right"-Mei said, while Izuku nodded.

The two opened the container and their mouths instantly watered and started eating at the food.

"Y-Y-Yous guys eat it slowly"-Izuku said.

"HOW CAN YOU MAKE THIS"-Mei screamed.

"This is so delicious"-Power Loader stated while still eating his food.

"Sure, thank you"-Izuku said while getting a phone call and looked at Power Loader, he didn't care so Izuku picked it up and answered, it was the business phone.

"Devil May Cry"-Izuku said while the two looked at him.

"Sorry but I'm not there at the moment we open up during the weekends so if you have a order I can take it and give you a time to pick it up sounds good"-Izuku explained professionally.

"Ok, Saturday it is around 1:00 ok thank you that'll be 1400 yen"-Izuku said while ended the call.

"Brother Izuku what was that"-Mei said.

"It's my regular he wanted his Devil Order"-Izuku said while giving a sweatdrop. Power Loader and Mei were astonished not only Izuku had a mind of a genius and body of a god he also had a responsible life.

"It's something I do over the weekends for to make a living"-Izuku said while Power Loader and Mei just nodded and the bell ended indicating Lunch ended and so they went back to building support gear for the students in the hero course.


	17. Sensei

Izuku constantly trained in Martial arts but one he was into was Wing-Chun, he bought a dummy for it but constantly repeats mistakes for it so he decided to try another day.

"It's already been a month and I still haven't gotten it down,*sigh* might as well go for a run"-Izuku thought

It was three months before U.A. began, he went another route since he wanted to for a longer run, during his run, he encountered a dark-skinned man surrounded by thugs. Izuku was about to intervene but he saw the man got onto a stance, that Izuku was having trouble with so he observed him in a a distance.

"The man is surrounded but how will he get him self out"-Izuku thought in his head.

One of thugs tried to punch the old man's center but the old man countered and gave a centerline punch in the thugs nose knocking him out. The other thug tried to do a low sweep but the old man put his leg in a position to counter and kicked him in the center.

The old man walked up to the last thug and put his hand a paper position closely near his center like one inch and punched him, making the thug fly for a few meters.

The old man grabbed his cane and bag of dog food and walked away.

Izuku was in awe he found someone to teach him but the question was will the man willingly teach him, but Izuku decided to give it a try.

"Sir"-Izuku said while the man looked behind him.

"What is it sonny"-The man said.

"I was wondering if you can teach me those moves you did"-Izuku asked.

"Sure, got nothing else better to do"-The man said bluntly.

"Really I thought you wouldn't teach it to anyone"-Izuku said bluntly also.

"I don't, I can tell that you don't have arrogance nor the ignorance most people act, you went through a painful path even more then mine'-The man explained and Izuku's eyes widened.

"H-H-How did you know"-Izuku said.

"If your old as me then you'll know"-The man said.

Izuku nodded while following the old man back to his home it was small but the backyard was huge.

"Sugar, I'm home"-The old man yelled.

"His wife is here"-Izuku thought in his head but instead of a woman he sees a dog running towards the two.

"The dog's name is sugar"-Izuku said dumbfounded.

"Yep, got a problem with that"-The old man said while giving a small scary purple aura.

"No,......um what's your name"-Izuku asked.

"It's rude, to ask someone's name without giving yours"-The old man stated.

"Ah, your right, forgive me my name is Izuku Midoriya"-he said.

"Just call me Smith, my first name don't matter"-he said.

"Ok, Smith-san"-Izuku said while Smith was giving sugar some food.

"Alright come out here"-Smith asked.

Izuku followed him and found a similar dummy but it looked more sturdy then the one he purchased, it made it seem so...... bootlegged.

"This is the only thing required the practice the martial art but the other is you"-Smith stated.

"What do you mean, Smith-san"-Izuku asked

"Wing-Chun isn't about fighting it's mostly on awareness, you gotta anticipate your opponent, you don't strike first but if you can anticipate then you'll be golden"-Smith explained.  
Izuku knew he was going to do something similar but he just needed guidance.

"Thank you Smith-Sensei"-Izuku blurted out.

"Sensei, huh I like that, ok first you gotta meditate go there and sit in the middle"-Smith said while pointing at a koi pond with a wooden circle floating.

"I gotta do that huh, no problem"-Izuku stated with pride knowing he'll be able to adapt to it quickly.

Smith just walked back in while appreciating life.  
Izuku continued his meditation but was going nowhere, he was frustrated after hours and hours he wasn't able to adapt to it right.

"What am I doing wrong"-Izuku screamed at himself.

"Can you not scream so damn loud, *sigh* it's that pride of yours, that type of pride isn't good for you"-Smith said while Izuku's eyes widened and understood what he meant.

"Looks like you understand, I thought I was gonna beat it outta ya, good get that part down and come back tommorow"-Smith said.  
Izuku nodded while meditating in the middle of the koi pond he was absorbed in it he lost track of time next thing he knew it was dark.

"Crap, I gotta go back"-Izuku freaked out in his head.

"Looks like you got it down, see you tommorow sonny"-Smith said while giving him a faint smile petting sugar.

Izuku ran back to Devil May Cry and now was a little energetic, and Dante wondered where he was, but Izuku just went to the kitchen and made a pizza and a strawberry sundae which Dante humbly accepted and Izuku went back to his room to continue meditating. The following day he went back to Smith's house.

"Meditation is half of Wing-Chun the other is refining the techniques, which is the purpose of this dummy"-Smith said.

Smith showed him his Wing-Chun, it was precised and strong, as Izuku heard the power from each move and watched in awe while Smith was catching his breath.

"I'm not in my prime but you got the idea right"-Smith asked while Izuku nodded while trying to give it a go and so he did.

"Once you get that part knocked out then we'll start the next step"-Smith said.

Izuku spent day after day, refining his Wing-Chun, a month passed and with the basics knocked down he was ready for the next step.

"Looks like you got it down, so the next step is...........fight me"-Smith demanded.

"I have to fight you???"-Izuku said wondering.

"It's been a while, my old ass needs a ass kicking,............ if you can give me one that is or I'll be the one kicking yours"-Smith stated with giving a grin, while Izuku was grinning also not with arrogance nor ignorance but excitement so was Smith and both got onto their stances and started the spar.

Izuku blocked Smith's right jab while trying to counter by doing a right hook and Smith blocked that with his elbow it hurted Izuku's knuckle.

"You know, the elbow and knees are the strongest bones in the human body take that into mind"-Smith said while Izuku shakes the pain off and continued his spar with Smith.

It continued for days and weeks until it was the last month of his summer until he went to U.A. and the final day came for his Training.

"You know Izuku ,I don't got alot of time neither does Sugar"-Smith said.

"Why"-Izuku asked.

"We both are old but it doesn't stop us from whooping some ass and correcting the young into shape"-Smith stated while chuckling.

"Kid, it's been two months but I don't know what happened to you, if you'll tell me, then I'll tell you mines"-Smith stated.

Izuku nodded but didn't want to tell him about the demons nor his scars.

"Ok *sigh*, when I was 9, I lost my parents in a horrible event, and when they were gone a man took me in and I'm grateful for him for taking me in but I was still saddened by my parents death I was absorbed in their deaths that I lost myself and when I was about too, I thought of her"-Izuku smiling while thinking of Melissa.

"A woman, *laughing* sonny they are gonna be the death of you"-Smith said while Izuku spoke up.

"She is not like that she is kind and amazing nothing compared to me"-Izuku said ferociously.

"What about her, where is she??, don't you wanna find a lady to make you happy"-Smith said.

"I've tried"-Izuku said while explaining what happened to him in his first year in Middleschool.

"Damn kid you got it bad, those bitches got you bad, that's why you gotta think with your head not your dick"-Smith said.

"And what about you huh"-Izuku asked.

"Kid, all I want................ is peace"-Smith said.

"Peace????"-Izuku said.

"Yes, peace, in this world the quirkless are always betrayed or treated horrible and struggle for survival and those with big quirks act all high and mighty while those with small quirks began to envy the big quirks while the quirkless like us have to survive, The world is ruthless, you already know it, and for me they made me blind and I can't do damn thing about it but if we came to be humble about it we wouldn't have to deal with it in the first place"-Smith explained while taking off his glasses and it made Izuku shook but regained composure.

"True in this world, it's merciless against us but if we can open their eyes then I believe a step towards peace can be achieved but the first step is always difficult"-Izuku said.

"Kid, it's pointless they got the sticks way up their asses to even blink at us"-Smith argued back, Izuku snapped back.

"I'll never surrender to this world, since I was four years old, as you know the world continued to kick my ass over and over and OVER,...... I'LL NEVER SURRENDER TO THIS WORLD AS IT IS. TO HELL WITH THAT, ILL CHANGE IT WITH MY OWN TWO DAMN QUIRKLESS HANDS"-Izuku said determined to make a change.

Smith ever since he lost his eyesight he felt warmth and peace.

"If your gonna change this shit place of a world then I know you'll do right, remember fight for the greater good, but I'm guessing that's not enough, ...............you want that pussy huh *laughing*"-Smith said.

"No, NO NOTHING LIKE THAT"-Izuku screamed while blushing madly.

"I want to feel that warmth, my big brother Nero had, that light that guided him out of darkness"-Izuku explained.

"I know what you mean sonny , but the world can be a bitch"-Smith said while chuckling and so did Izuku.

"I gotta go, I have to make dinner, why don't I make you something"-Izuku said while Smith was interested, he nodded and walked to his dinner table.

Izuku cooked up a meal for Smith and Sugar and gave both their meals and left to Devil May Cry.

Both Smith and Sugar took a bite of their meals.

Sugar was happily enjoying his meal while Smith took a bite of his and shed a tear.

"If only there were more people like you Izuku, if only............ there were more"-Smith said while wiping his tear off and enjoyed his meal and smiling.

I know it's a filler but I hoped you enjoy it ,this person will be a certain character onward in the story so look out for this badass old man I'll be updating during weekdays if I feel like it not on weekends since either I'm writing chapters or doing my own thing.

I hope you continue reading it, like I enjoy writing it.

Thank you.

See ya.


	18. Class 1A

After the battle simulation, the classes returned to their respected classrooms.  
Class 1A asked if the person that closed in their records was a part of the simulation.

"No, he was not, he was probably seeing your quirks to make support gear for you guys"-Aizawa explained.

"So he's in the support class"-Momo said.  
Aizawa now realizing he slipped up and exposed the class he was in.

"Yes, he's in the support class but don't bother them they'll need the time to make your gear"-Aizawa stated.

"So your telling us that a boy in the "Support"class is the one that surpassed us the class of 1A"-Iida stated.

Aizawa nodded while the class was in shock.

"Who could it be"-The class wondered.

"ILL FIND HIM AND FUCKING KILL HIM"-Bakugo yelled.

"No point man, there's alot of students there It would take time and I rather use that time to train"-Kirishma stated.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP SHITTY HAIR"-Bakugo yelled.

"Can you stop that yelling and watch your mouth, it's rude and annoying"-Jiro stated.

"Yes, can you please refrain yourself from saying such vulgar language"-Momo stated

"SHUT THE FUCK UP OR ILL KILL ALL OF YOU"-Bakugo stated with his mouth breathing fire while the class just sighed and continued their way back to classroom wondering who could it be that broke their records.

With Izuku:  
"Is something wrong brother Izuku"-Mei asked.

"I just got a chill up my spine, but I'll be fine"-Izuku said.

"Alright since you two have observed their quirks and personality, you'll be making gear for the class of 1A and 1B, class 1C gear will be made by the other class since they are making gear for the seniors, go home and rest for the day"-Power Loader stated.

"HAI, POWER-SENSEI"-Mei and Izuku said in unison.

And the two walked to the exit they entered in without any suspicion towards them and went their separate ways, giving each other hugs and waved towards each other returning to their homes.

Izuku returned and he found a note on Dante's desk and read the note.

"Izuku, A job came up and I'll be gone for the next few weeks, their will be some people that will remodel the place tommorow and they will take around a few days to work on so for now take your belongings and take them to the room we rented back in summer for your training"-from Dante.

"This old man really just went without taking me, Well I have school so it makes sense"-Izuku said while shurgging it off and took his things and went to the training room he and Dante rented back in summer.

It was the next day and Izuku slept on the floor and his back felt great.

"I should've slept on the floor, that bed back at home was stiff as shit"-Izuku said.

Izuku went to school normally while encountering Mei on his way, both waved at each other and entered their way with causing attention upon themselves

With Class 1A:  
"Alright class today we'll be doing something outta ordinary"-Aizawa stated.

"What will we be doing"-Asked Mina nervously.

"You'll be selecting a Class President and Vice President"-Aizawa said with a deadpanned expression

"THAT'S OUTTA ORDINARY"-The class thought in their head dumbfounded that their teacher thought that was unordinary.

"Do whatever you want just get it done before lunch"-Aizawa stated while going to sleep in his yellow sleeping bag.

"Me, I'll be president"-Mineta yelled.

Jiro got her cables and pierced through Mineta's skull leaving him black and white twitching on the floor while the class sighed.

"There's now way in hell you'll be president"-Jiro stated.

"Then how about a democratic vote"-Momo stated while the class nodded.

The class got a piece of paper and wrote down the names they think are prepared for the job.

"Iida has 6 votes while Momo had 4"-Kirishma stated.

"WHAT, WHO VOTED OR FOUR EYES AND PONYTAIL"-Bakugo screamed.

The class knew about Iida's manners and Composure while Momo had a elegant presence and a intelligent mind.

Iida and Momo both went up to the front of the classroom and they both agree to do those best.

With Izuku:  
It's lunchtime and Izuku had three containers of Devil May Cry meals and Mei and Power Loader were drooling for it.

"You two need to savor this food if I get sick one day you'll have to eat Lunch Rushes food"-Izuku said while both nodded and Izuku gave them their meals and went off.

"Say Brother Izuku, I've been thinking since the quirk assessment you say you want to be a hero but I get a feeling that's not all"-Mei bluntly stated while Izuku stopped eating and was nervous.

"So there is something more, what is it?"-Mei asked.

"Promise you won't laugh"-Izuku said while Power Load and Mei nodded.

"I-I-I want to have a family of my own, being a father and husband is my true goal, being a hero is just a step towards it, but really I want my own family"-Izuku stated while Mei was tearing up for Izuku while Power Loader nodded with agreement.

"That's so beautiful, You want a family even after everything that happened to you"-Mei stated while Izuku was embarrassed about it, scratching his head.

"True, I do want to know what kind of life you've had but It's up to you to tell us, we won't force you"-Power Loader said while Mei nodded in agreement

"Thanks guys, I'll tell you guys soon but In the mean time I'll just enjoy my meal before it gets cold"-Izuku bluntly said while the two looked at their meal and freaked out and started eating so their meal won't get cold.

With Class 1A:  
"I've been wondering, who is it that easily broke the records, I mean c'mon I know it's the same thing but this dude needed to be in the hero course if he had that kind of power"-Kirishma bluntly said.

"And have him taking all the ladies, Hell to the No I rather have him walk hell then get all the ladies"-Mineta stated.

"C'mon don't be rude, If we can find him then we can spar with him, I wonder what is his quirk"-Kirishma stated.

"IT DONT FUCKING MATTER IF I SEE HIM IM BLOWING HIM UP TO BITS"-Bakugo yelled.

"Relax, dude if we find him then you can kick his ass back and fourth"-Kaminari stated, while Bakugo grinned at the idea and agreed to search for the student.

With Izuku:

"I feel like something is gonna happen today but I don't feel well"-Izuku stated.

"We don't got much to do today go home and rest Izuku, same goes for you Mei, we got a big day tommorow"-Power Loader stated.

"Hai, Power-Sensei"-Both Izuku and Mei stated in unison.

Both got their things and walked out the class to the exit and while doing so Class 1A were going class after class to see the Student that surpassed them easily. It annoyed some of them since they were believing that since their quirks were too tier they should've held those records.

"AYYYY, YOU EXTRAS WHO IS THE FUCK FACE THAT BEATED US"-Bakugo yelled while the teachers kicked them out for causing a disturbance.

"Bakugo, you can't keep doing that type of behavior they won't let us even ask the students"-Momo stated while the class agreed.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, IF THOSE EXTRAS GOT SCARED OF ME THEN THEY WEREN'T THE FUCK FACE THAT SURPASSED US"-Bakugo yelled.

"Maybe he's right in a way"-Kirishma stated while the rest just sighed and continued their search after a few classes they encountered Power Loaders class.

"Power-Sensei"-Momo respectfully asked.

"Yes, what can I help you students with, If you want to know your gear it'll be ready for tommorow"-Power Loader stated.

"Really Great, Oh I forgot but can I ask why your class is empty"-Momo asked.

"I've sent them home early, it's only two students in this class and are in charge of your gear so I let them go home so they are well rested for tomorrow"-Power Loader stated.

"Wait, Only Two students are in your class"-Iida stated while Power Loader nodded.

"Can I ask for their names"-Iida bluntly asked.

"One of the students is Mei Hatsume but the other wishes for his privacy to be concealed until the time was right and that being said don't bother coming here during class nor lunch, I'll be reporting to Aizawa about this"-Power Loader explained.

"We're sorry, we didn't mean to be rude, we'll be on our way"-Momo stated.

"So, Fuck Face is this class"-Bakugo stated.

"I guess so, for someone to asked to conceal themselves is cowardly if you ask me"-Iida stated.

"Maybe, he's got a good reason to do so"-Ocahco stated, while the class returned to their classroom with an angry Aizawa looking at them.

"Care to explain to me, why did all of you went to the support course and disrupted their class"-Aizawa stated angrily.

"We wanted to see the boy that closed in those records"-Momo bluntly said while the Class nodded.

"You'll know in due time but for now he asked us teachers to keep it private and we agreed to due so"-Aizawa stated, while the class agreed and went home for the day, preparing themselves for tommorow's event.


	19. USJ

It was a brand new morning while Izuku was waiting for the establishment to finish remodeling, he got up and took a shower and did his morning routine and put on his baggy uniform and went to U.A. while encountering Mei on the way.

"Brother Izuku, you ready for today"-Mei stated excited.

"Yep, but I can't shake off a feeling that something is gonna happen"-Izuku stated while sneezing.

"Bless you"-Mei said.

"Thank You, Sister Mei"-Izuku said.

The two walked to their entrance instead of the front to avoid unnecessary attention and they both went to their classroom while the Class of 1A try to see the boy, but got stopped by Aizawa who dragged the class back into their classroom.

"Can you stop with this you'll not see him until he wants to show himself"-Aizawa stated.

"It's cowardly, that he hid his face to us"-Iida said while some of the class agreed while some of the class understood why he did it.

"Enough Tenya, this boy isn't a coward, this boy is a true hero at heart, its unfortunate I can't teach him, but rules are rules"-Aizawa stated.

"I see, I apologise for such rudeness"-Iida said while Aizawa nodded.

"Today we'll be going to the USJ, the Unexpected Simulation Joint, we'll be doing disaster training, get your suits and be outside in five minutes or your expelled"-Aizawa stated.

"HAI, SENSEI!!!"-The class said in unison.

With Izuku:

"Alright you two come with me we'll be examining Class 1A at USJ at a small box at the top of the joint, Izuku you brung what I order"-Power Loader said while Izuku nodded and Power Loader jumped with joy and the three made their way to the USJ.

They arrived at the USJ which looked like a huge ass dome that clealy could fit around 17 building around the the mid-tier apartment buliding, earlier then the Class of 1A and we're greeted by 13.

"OH!!!!!!! ITS THIRTEEN, SHE LOOKS SO COOL UP CLOSE"-Izuku said who in fanboy mode, while Power Loader sweatdropped and Mei chopped his head.

"Owww, Oh I'm sorry, it's nice to meet you Thirteen"-Izuku said.

"It's alright young one, say ain't you the boy in the support department that closed in 1A"-Thirteen asked while Izuku nodded.

"Please don't tell anyone, the teachers know but don't tell the students they'll know when the time has come"-Izuku asked while Thirteen nodded with agreement.

"Then we will be on out way up to the box"-Power Loader said while Izuku and Mei followed him up to the box seeing the whole joint.

"They can't see us through the glass while we can see them, so its alright"-Power loader explained while Izuku sighed in relief.

With Class 1A:

The Bus rolled up and the class walked out the hallway to the outside with their hero suit and gear.

"This gear is amazing"-Kirishma stated.

"Power Loaders class made them, the boy in that class made the guys and two of the girls"-Aizawa stated while pointing at Momo and Ochaco.

"Really then he must have a smart mind to make this and get it the way we like it too"-Momo stated while looking at her gear.

"THESE GRANADES ARE FUCKING AWESOME, BUT I'LL STILL MURDER THAT FUCK FACE!!!!"-Bakugo yelled while the class sighed and entered the bus and made their way to the USJ.

"OIIII, WHEN ARE WE GETTING THERE!!!"-Bakugo yelled.

"Quiet down, we'll get there when we get there"-Aizawa said.

Bakugo had a angry anime mark on his forehead while the others were talking to each other guessing who the boy is.

"You think it's someone you guys know"-Kirishma stated.

"I don't know if it was, I would like to know what happened during the years"-Momo said while Ochaco nodded.

"I see, so you think you two might know him"-Iida said.

"I don't know, but there's a small feeling about it"-Ocahco said.

"If we see him, we'll greet him like our own"-Iida said smiling while the others agree.

With Izuku:

On there way to USJ the three from class 1-H decided to eat and Izuku pulled out three Devil May Cry meals and one of them had a specific order for Power Loader.

"You know, this place looks amazing"-Izuku said while Power Loader gave a flowery expression.

"Thanks, I made it"-Power Loader.

"Really, All of this???!!?"-Izuku asked while Power Loader nodded in agreement.

"And this food is delicious how did you get it right"-Power Loader said.

"Yeah, I cook for myself every now and then since I'm by myself most of the time and my guardian is working for our survival, I just cook and cook until I got better at it"-Izuku said while both Power Loader and Mei gave him a concerned look.

"Looks like there here"-Power Loader said while hearing the bus rolling up.

Now Third Person:

"Alright everyone off the bus"-Aizawa said.

"FINALLY WE'RE HERE ALRIGHT GET THE FUCK OUTTA THE WAY SHIT STICKS!!!!"-Bakugo yelled while pushing every student in the way.

"Hey, Bakugo you can be a little nicer and ask to move up"-Kirishma stated, while the class looked annoyed by his actions.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP SHITTY HAIR"-Bakugo screamed while leaving the bus.

"All right you problem children, looks go and meet our instructors for this simulation"-Aizawa stated while the class got of the bus and walked up the stairs to see hero Thirteen greeting them.

"OH MY GOD, ITS THRITEEN"-Ochaco said while fangirling about her favorite hero.

"Looks like another popped up"-Thirteen said.

"What do you mean?"-Ochaco questioned

"Nevermind all right class let's head on in I got to talk with Aizawa-sensei about something"-Thirteen stated while the class entered the USJ Aizawa and Thirteen spoke.

"Where's All Might"-Aizawa asked.

"Hero work, goodness he should realized that he's a teacher now"-Thirteen stated while Aizawa nodded in agreement.

"What about the other class"-Aizawa said.

"They are in the small box up to the right you'll see, and we made sure your class can't see their faces from request of the principal"-Thirteen said while Aizawa sighed in relief.

Entering the USJ the two heroes stopped while the class were in awestruck about the USJ and "fake villains".

"Awesome this place got even fake villains we can fight"-Kirishma stated while Bakugo was eager to blow them up, Aizawa stopped them from moving forward.

"STOP, THOSE ARE REAL VILLIANS, THRITEEN GET THE CHILDREN TO SAFTEY ILL HOLD THEM OFF!!!"-Aizawa yelled at making Thirteen aware of the situation at hand.

"CHILDREN, WE MUST GO!!!!"-Thirteen yelled while being stopped by a purple mist wall preventing the class to leave

"Oh my, it's to early to leave"-The purple mist spoke.

"What the hell?!?!"-Kirishma stated

"IIDA GET TO THE STAFF TELL THEM WHATS GOING ON HURRY!!!!"-Momo screamed noticing that Iida was out the door.

"BUT I CANT LEAVE YOU GUYS HERE"-Iida yelled back.

"GO, YOUR THE PRESIDENT OF THIS CLASS YOU'LL HELP US WHEN THE OTHER TEACHERS ARE HERE, HURRY PLEASE!!!!!"-Momo yelled back and while Iida tighten his fist, he ran out the door and made his way to the school.

With Izuku:  
"What the hell, those are real VILLIANS!?!?"-Izuku stated in shock wondering how they infiltrated the school.

"We need to get outta here now"-Power Loader said while Izuku sense something off.

"Demons"-Izuku thought in his head.

"What the hell!?!?"-Power Loader said while a certain purple mist had surrounded the three.

"IZUKU!!!!"-Mei screamed while Izuku went to Trickster style and moved out the way so the mist didn't get him. Izuku watched while classmate/sister and his sensei were now gone somewhere.

"Where did they go, I have to place tailsmans around the place first , I gotta do this quick, please be alright you two I'll be there soon"-Izuku thought while concerned about his class.

"Where the hell am I?!?!"-Power Loader said while looking around his surroundings and spotted Mei.

"MEI, ARE YOU ALRIGHT!!!!"-Power Loader screamed, waking Mei up.

"yes, I am, WHERES IZUKU!?!?"-Mei said while concerned for they boy.

"I don't know, he must be with the other class or some where I hope he's not inside The USJ let's keep quiet and stay behind me"-Power Loader explained while Mei understood and stay behind Power Loader in case they encounter a villian.

While Izuku was in his Trickster style placing down tailsmans around the dome it's width wasn't a challenge but it took time and he was eager going back in finding Mei and Power Loader.

Meanwhile Iida got to U.A. and ran to the faculty near the principal office and told the teachers what was going on in the USJ.

"WHAT WE GOTTA GET GOING NOW!!!!"-All Might said headed to the USJ full speed coming back from doing hero work.

"Looks like a party is about to get started"-A man in red said while the rodent to his right heard the same thing.

"Let's not keep them waiting then old friend"-The white rodent said while the two walked to the USJ the other Teachers ran full speed to the USJ to keep the Villains from getting into U.A.

At USJ:

"Now, let's tear them apart limb from limb"-A boy with hands around his face.

"Who are you, what are you doing here!?!?"-Aizawa said while beating up a few villians along the way.

"Oh my, how rude of me, the name is Tomura Shigarki my partner here is Kurogiri"-he explained.

"And we are here to Kill All Might"-Tomura said with a cynical smile.

"Kill All Might, fat chance I don't know about you but you and your flimsy arms aren't enough to kill him"-Aizawa said.

When the words came out Aizawas mouth a black monster came out Kurogiri's portal and screeched loudly.

"What the hell is that thing!?!?"-Aizawa thought in his head.

"Nomu, kill him right there"-Tomura said with a cynical smile.

"Looks like this is gonna be difficult"-Aizawa said while erasing it's quirk and threw his scarf around Nomu and round-house kicked the creature on the neck but to his surprise  
The Nomu broke his scarf and grabbed Aizawa by the face and forcefully threw him in the ground making the teacher of class 1-A threw up blood and while trying to get up Nomu constantly punched Aizawa back to the ground making Aizawa more bloody then before.

"What the hell is that thing!?!?"-Mineta said with fear.

"He's beating Aizawa-sensei"-Momo said with horror and her eyes , same with the class.

"How can we beat that thing!?!?"-Shoto said with feared tone but still held his ground.

"Looks like we got a few kids here let's see what we can do"-A villian said but before he could do any action Bakugo used his quirk to knock him unconscious and blew him far way.

"HEY SHIT STICKS GET YOUR HEAD OUT YOUR ASS BEFORE THEY COME!!!!"-Bakugo yelled and the class woke up and started to take out the villiains that were charging towards the class.

With Izuku:

"Good that's the whole building now I gotta get back to Mei and Power Loader the power of one of them is huge while the others are low demons, I gotta hurry and find them"-Izuku thought and quickly dashed his way back into the USJ.

Back to Third POV:  
"Why aren't they going!?!"-Aizawa questioned himself while trying to get away from the monster and realized it was Kurogiri's quirk preventing them exiting. Aizawa quickly glared at Kurogiri catching him off guard and quickly erased his quirk.

"NOW, GO LEAVE GET THE TEACHERS HERE THIRTEEN GET THEM OUT OF HERE NOW BEFORE THEY ARE KILLED!!!!"-Aizawa said.

"CMON CHILDREN LETS GO!!!"-Thirteen yelled.

"WHAT ARE WE GONNA LEAVE HIM HERE HES GONNA DIE!!!!"-Momo yelled worried for her teachers life. Before the tailsman got to In effect a familiar man walked in the USJ.

"DON'T WORRY, BECAUSE I AM HERE"-All Might stated with a smile on his face.

"ALL MIGHT IS HERE NOW LETS GO CHILDREN!!!!"-Thirteen stated while the class ran out the door. An Angry All Might was now surrounded by Villains but quickly subdued them and punched Nomu out the way a few feet back picked up Aizawa and quickly gave him to the hero Snipe.

"Take care of him, I'll deal with that"-All Might said.

"All Might, so glad your here, Nomu kill him'-Tomura stated coldly.

Nomu quickly responded to the command and attacked All Might. All Might did the same, at first they threw punches at each other and pushed each other back for a while but soon Nomu started a more offensive approach.

"ALL MIGHT THAT THING HAD SHOCK ABSORBITON AND REGENERATION!!!!"-Aizawa screamed warning his fellow staff member.

"So this thing has a limit so do I, I need to finish this quick"-All Might thought and quickly punched him harder and precise, blow after blow the two are now exchanging punches faster then the eyes could see, the Nomu was slowly getting overwhelmed and All Might saw his chance to end it.

"YOUR DONE, ONE FOR ALL 100% DETROIT SMASH!!!!"-All Might yelled and soon punched the Nomu in the center making the creature fly threw out the USJ and All Might crippled almost down to his knees with his hand up in the air, Victory has been claimed.

"WHAT HOW CAN THIS BE NOMU SHOULD'VE KILLED HIM HE'S CHEATING!!!!!"-Tomura said and was about to use his quirk to end him but quickly was shot by Snipe and fell to his knee screaming in pain.

"We gotta leave Tomura-Kurogiri suggested while Tomura was pissed that his plans were foiled he knew it was almost time that the Symbol of Peace would end.

"Until next time All Might, you will soon meet your end"-Tomura stated before leaving through the portal.

All Might now going to another form surrounding him was steam and soon he was no longing the All Might the people knew but an All Might that has no more power left in him.

"You good"-Snipe said while putting All Might's arm around him to balance the symbol of peace.

"I'm fine let's go see the students if they are fine what about Aizawa"-All Might said.

"I gave him to Midnight, he should be fine c'mon let's go"-Snipe said while All Might nodded and close to the exit they hear a roar and a portal that was big as the dome itself and a creature came out of it fire coming out it's belly and more creatures coming out

"What the hell is that!?!?"-Snipe said while looking at a creature that has hands for spike ready to impale any human it sees.

"SNIPE!!!"-All Might yelled while getting Snipes to hurry and get him out of there but as soon the two were open the door the heroes looked behind them as well as the students looked in horror.

"W-W-W-HAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!?!?"-Bakugo yelled scared for his life for the first time Bakugo felt it............fear and the class followed suit.

"GO CHILDREN GET OUT OF HERE!!!!"-Midnight yelled.

"Looks like a party is about to begin"-A certain man with a red trench coat said while walking next to the white rodent.

"Who are you"-Momo asked but was interrupted by the screams of hell.

"SPARDA!!!"-THE DEMON SCREAMED.

"LOOK OUT SNIPE, ALL MIGHT!!!!"-Iida screamed while the two look behind them and their eyes widened and as soon the two demons were about to impale them there were two gunshots were heard and bullets flew to the creatures head and now dead on the ground disintegrated and the people around looked to look at Dante.

"Jackpot"-Dante said with a smirk.

This is probably the most words I've written in a minute so events like this are huge cause of the impact it has.  
Hope you guys enjoyed it the fight with a certain demon from DMC5 is about to begin. Nomu's are a little weak at this point but imma do something to them at a later event.

Until then.....Jackpot.


	20. Izuku Vs. Goliath

During when Nomu was fighting All Might Izuku sensed demons around the USJ so he placed tailsmans around the dome to prevent them from going out the world and causing mayhem.

"Alright, That's done, I hope Mei and Power Loader are all right, don't worry I'll be there and soon I'll tell you guys everything"-Izuku thought to himself giving himself conviction.

Inside USJ:  
"What are these thing?!?!"-Mei horrified looking at a creature impaling a villiain and then eating it likes its lunch.

"I don't know but they aren't human we gotta leave quietly so they don't hear us"-Power Loader stated terrified at the scene.

"AHHHHHHH SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!"-A villiain screamed for his life before he was slowly eaten by demons.

"Oh my God, Power-Sensei, I'm scared"-Mei said terrified and horrified from the screams.

"I know me too, I don't wanna be lunch today"-Power Loader scared for his and his students life.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE THINGS!!!"-A villiain screamed on horror watching his teammate impaled and then eaten watching that the demons tore off his teammates arm and legs and then finally his head munching on it then the body was left and the demons jumped on it to finish up their meal.

"NO,NOOOOOOOOO!!!!"-The villiain screamed before he was impaled through the chest finally silencing the villiain before they ate him watching it was Mei and Power Loader now eager to leave in a hurry before that was them.

"we need to get outta here"-Power Loader thought.

*SCREECH*

"WHAT!!!!!, NO MEI!!!"-Power Loader screamed catching the attention of the demons around them.

"POWER-SENSEI!!!!"-Mei screamed, reaching for Power Loaders hand but as the demon was closing in on Mei the demon was sliced in half disintegrating it.

"Looks like the show is about to begin"-Izuku said.

"How are you two?"-Izuku asked but was interrupted by Power Loader.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE GET OUT OF HERE TAKE MEI WITH YOU ILL HOLD THEM OFF!!!!"-Power Loader yelled while preparing for the worst.

"No need sensei I'll take care of them"-Izuku stated.

"What do you mean Izuku"-Mei said while scared of what he meant.

"YOU'LL DIE IDIOT!!!!!"-Power Loader yelled.

"Myrid"-Izuku said calmly and the katana was Materializing and now the demons are eager to kill Izuku.

"SPARDA!!!!!?"-The Demons SCREAMED.

"Looks like your hungry come on get your dinner before it gets cold"-Izuku jokingly stated before point at him self and flicking Myrid out of its sheath with his thumb.

The demons went to on the offensive towards Izuku but Izuku stunned them.

*Summoned Spears*

Eight spears formed around Izuku and quickly impaled the demons knocking them back and disintegrating the ones that were impaled by the spears.

*Trickster*

Izuku quickly went to Trickster style and rapidly cut down the demons with such speed and accuracy and slowly the demons fell to the ground disintegrating.

"They are gone let's go I'll get you guys outta here"-Izuku said while the two were in shock.

"How can you do that"-Mei asked while her mind was blank and trying to process what happened.

"I'll tell you guys later, right now you two need to leave those aren't the only demons here"-Izuku stated.

"What are there more those things out there!!!!"-Mei yelled terrified, scared and horrified.

"Yes, but for now you two need to leave this the last time I'm saying this I'll show you two an exit not far from here hold on to me"-Izuku said while the two held on Izuku.

Izuku was still in his Trickster style and in a fast pace got them to the exit where there are no demons.

"Alright you two are safe from here on Go with the others I'll stay back and finish up cleaning duty"-Izuku jokingly stated.

"WHAT ARE YOU INSANE CMON WE CANT DEAL WITH THOSE THINGS!!!!"-Power Loader screamed while grabbing Izuku's arm and forcefully dragging him to the exit but was stop by a force that won't let Izuku go forward.

"Sorry guys I made sure that those things stay here, Ill explain when we get back to class"-Izuku stated while Power Loader was trying to grab him but only to be stop by a force that won't allow him past the exit.

"WHY, WHY WONT THIS LET ME THROUGH!!!!"-Power Loader screamed.

"It's ok, I'll be fine go with the others"-Izuku said with a smile and the two hated the fact that he's going to fight the demons but they knew they can't do nothing about it.

"Just be safe Izuku"-Power Loader Stated.

"I'm sure I'll be fine see ya"-Izuku said while looking behind him was a humongous demons with fire coming out it's belly.

"Looks like this will be quick"-Izuku said.

With Dante:  
"BEHIND YOU, SNIPE ALL MIGHT"-Midnight screamed see two demons are gonna get out the exit.

"WHY ARENT YOU SHOOTING THEM DOWN!!!!!"-Aizawa screamed while still struggling to get up.

"It won't be a problem"-Dante calmly stated while pointing at the exit, the demons were hit by a barrier that prevented them to escape and once they couldn't the heroes and students saw a humongous demon with fire coming out it's belly.

"SPARDA"-THE DEMON ROARED.

"Looks like he did his job right"-Dante stated.

"What do you mean Dante"-The rodent asked.

"Nezu, my old friend, I'm not the only capable of doing that"-Dante stated.

"You don't mean--"-Aizawa was interrupted by the yells of Mei and Power Loader.

"SNIPE, MIDNIGHT, THRITEEN, ALL MIGHT!!!!"-Power Loader screamed.

"WHAT HAPPENED WHERE'S THE BOY"-Thirteen screamed.

"IZUKU IS STILL IN THERE!!!!"-Mei screamed terrified for her classmate/brothers life.

"Izuku, you don't mean"-Momo said while her eyes widened and imagines of the boy went across her mind as well as Ochaco, Shoto and Iida.

"YOU IDIOT!!!"-Power Loader yelled while bonking Mei's head.

"IM SORRY, I CANT HELP BUT BE WORRIED HE'S STUCK IN THEIR WITH THOSE THINGS!!!!"-Mei screamed.

"It's alright little lady, he should be fine"-Dante said while summoning the Rebellion.

"Wait, who are you"-Power Loader asked

"The names Dante, don't wear it out, just make sure you people are far away, me and Izuku don't need collateral damage"-Dante bluntly stated.

"Wait, what do you mean, you can't get in their"-Power Loader explained.

"If your fully human, you see.......... I'm not"-Dante said while grinning, it shocked the people around him.

"See ya, I got cleaning duty with Izuku"-Dante stated while walking into the USJ.

"What is he"-Midnight asked.

"In due time my fellow colleagues, In due time"-Nezu stated.

"Wait, how is Izuku here"-Momo still processing and shocked even those back then they didn't expect Izuku to be in U.A.

"I said in due time my dear in due time so for now let's enjoy the show"-Nezu said while sitting on Snipe's shoulder.

In USJ:  
"Looks like big dude over there with that belly is the one behind this mess."-Izuku thought in his head while running towards the demon.

"Damn that dude really let himself go, I should probably help him excercise a bit"-Dante thought in his head making his way towards the demon.

KILL WHOEVER IS HERE SOAK YOUR TEETH ON THEIR BLOOD,*SNIFF**SNIFF* Sparda, DO NOT KILL THE ONE WITH SPARDA'S BLOOD -THE DEMON SCREAMED.

"Looks like the fun is about to start"-Izuku said while looking in front of him was a pack of demons finishing up a villiain now bloody puddle and Izuku summoned Myrid.

*SUMMONED SPEARS*

Eight spears are around Izuku and he walked in a fast pace making sure not a single demon is left alive or in his way.

"WHOOOO, THE PARTY IS GETTING STARTED"-Dante yelled while seeing a pack of demons running fast towards his way.

*GUNSLINGER*

Dante went to his Gunslinger style and brought out Ebony and Ivory, quickly pulled the trigger making the bullets fast and accurate and then he jumped above them and showered bullets below him.

"Sorry but can't wait any longer gotta take care of fatass over there"-Dante stated while holsting up ebony and Ivory and made his way towards the huge demon.

After cutting down the demons in his way Izuku reached the demon with fire in it's belly first not knowing Dante was close by.

"Yo, what's good so can I ask why you are here?"-Izuku said sitting on the floor.

"HUMAN..... I DID NOT EXPECT SURVIVORS BUT WAIT.......YOU HAVE HIS BLOOD, YOUR BLOOD IS PRECIOUS I NEED IT TO BECOME THE KING OF THE UNDERWORLD"-THE DEMON SPOKED.

"KING, YOU"-Izuku pointing at the demon.

"I don't see it, you remind me of one of those minute man, I'm guessing you don't like the king now right, I don't think your any better fatty"-Izuku stated bluntly.

"YOU DARE MOCK ME, I AM THE MIGHTY GOLIATH, I WILL SHOWER WITH YOUR BLOOD NO MATTER HOW PRECIOUS IT IS"-HE SCREAMED.

"Finally, let's get this party started, I was getting bored"-Izuku smirked.

*SWIPE*

*SWIPE*

Two swipes from Goliath left marks on the floor. Izuku on the other hand was sitting on his shoulder due to his Trickester style he easily dodged the swipes and sat on his shoulder ready to "negotiate".

"You really are slow, tell you what I'll be nice and ask again why are you here"-Izuku asked sarcastically while knowing he'll have to kill the wanna be king.

"YOU DAMN MORTAL, HOW DARE YOU MAKE A MOCKERY OF ME"-GOLIATH SCREAMED

"Sorry not sorry, HEY, I know the problem You probably have a stick up your ass"-Izuku stated bluntly while Goliath had enough of his mockery.

*PUNCH*

Goliath punched where Izuku was but it hit nothing but air, then he heard the young boy hollering his name.

"YO, IF YOU WANNA BE KING LOSE THE WEIGHT FIRST ALONG WITH THAT ROD UP YOUR ASS"-Izuku yelled snickering at the comments he said.

"DAMN YOU, ILL MAKE SURE THERE'S NOTHING LEFT OF YOU"-GOLIATH SCREAMED.

Fire was visible inside Goliaths belly and surely he grabbed trees and shoved it inside making a gurgling sound and finally the mouth belly open to fire a ball of magma shooting it towards Izuku but easily dodge it.

*EXPLODE*

"WHOA, *laughs* cool trick say you wouldn't have to do parties do you"-Izuku stated grinning and summoning Myrid.

"*ROAR* YOU WILL BE SORRY FOR THIS"-GOLIATH SCREAMED.

"Maybe, but sorry Imma have to kill ya"-Izuku bluntly stated while firing a few small spears towards him

"INSOLENT HUMAN YOUR ARE THE ONE THATS GONNA DIE"-GOLIATH STATED WHILE EASILY TAKING THE SPEARS TOWARDS HIM.

*SWING*  
*SWING* and that swing hit Izuku.

"AGHHH, DAMN YOUR SIZE AINT A JOKE"-Izuku yelled while regaing composure from the hit that he carelessly jumped towards too, shredding a bit of his uniform and dislocating his left shoulder.

"NEXT TO SHATTER WILL BE YOUR BONES"-GOLIATH STATED

"This guy maybe big, but he's a little on the kacchan side, I have to be cautious of his actions that swing hurted like a bitch"-Izuku thought in his head while seeing Goliath preparing to jump.

"Why the he---- OH NO"-Izuku thought in his head knowing what's he's doing.

"TREMBLE BEFORE MY MIGHT"-GOLIATH PROUDLY YELLED WHILE JUMPING AS HIGH AS THE CELLING OF THE USJ AND AS HE LANDED IT CAUSED A HUGE SHOCKWAVE ALL THE WAY TO U.A.

Outside of USJ:

"What in the hell is happening in there"-Power Loader stated.

"In due time my friend in due time"-Nezu non-chantly stated.

"Who is this person Nezu?"-Midnight asked while wondering if he was single.

"I suppose I can tell you that, He's the man that saved my life"-Nezu bluntly stated while the teachers where shock as their eyes widened to the face.

"*Laughs* it's funny to mess with humans, I'm glad Dante showed me how"-Nezu stated while on his hands on his stomach.

"H-H-He saved your life, Nezu"-Aizawa stated while trying to reciprocate his body.

"Yes, he did but that's a story after he does his job although I suppose this would be a even trade"-Nezu bluntly stated.

Back Inside USJ:

Izuku can't close in on Goliath the moment he does he swings, the size of his fist are enough to catch Izuku, all he could do is summon spears and rapidly fired at the demon.

"ENOUGH OF YOUR GAMES, ILL FINISH THIS"-GOLIATH STATED.

"I don't think so"-Izuku said.

*Trickster*

Izuku went to Trickster style after a swipe from Goliath, Izuku closed the gap near his right leg.

*SWORDMASTER*

Izuku then un-sheathed Myrid and rapidly slashed slowly due to his dislocated shoulder but his right leg has major bleeding.

"AGHHH, YOU INSOLENT WORM, I WILL DEVOUR YOU"-GOLIATH FIERCLY STATED WHILE OPENING HIS BELLY.

"Is he gonna eat more, geez I thought Dante had a rough diet"-Izuku thought to himself.

Izuku assumed he was gonna shoot more balls of magma but instead it looked like he was ready to suck everything around him.

"OHHHH SHIITTTT"-Izuku thought in his head while going to Trickster style and trying to evade being lunch he quickly ran to the right while Goliath started a firey tornado coming out of him, soon trees, the water and then the dome where being eaten by the wanna be king.

Outside USJ:

"WHAT THE HELL, EVERYONE GET BACK"-Snipe screamed witnessing the USJ crumbling down and the firey tornado which made Endevor looked puny but Nezu held his hand up reassuring them.

"If you would look I would say it's not coming towards us, it seems blocked by that barrier, no?"-Nezu bluntly stated remaining calm since he had faith in Dante.

"Looks like it's about to end"-Nezu thought.

Back In the USJ:

"WHAT THE HELL, AYYY FATASS DON'T EAT THE DOME YOU KNOW HOW EXPENSIVE THIS IS!!!"-Izuku screamed scared knowing he would have to pay for collateral damage.

"Looks like you need help kid"-Dante stated while trying to figure out why Izuku was running in circles.

"Here's a tip, stop running for a second"-Dante bluntly stated and Izuku gave Dante a glare he stopped for a second.

"Why t---"-Izuku was interuppted when Goliath now was trying to swallow Izuku.

"OIIII, DANTE WHAT THE HELL IM NOT TRYING TO BE LUNCH TODAY!!!"-Izuku screamed while impaling Myrid to the ground trying to to be Goliaths mid-day snack.

"Izuku, let go you'll understand"-Dante stated bluntly again but not convincing Izuku to let go.

"ARE YOU OUT YOUR DAMN MIND, YOU KNOW HOW EXPENSIVE THIS UNIFORM IS!!!!"-Izuku screamed at Dante, and slowly losing his grip and soon the dome was crashing down above them.

"THE DOME IS FALLING GET BACK!!!"-Snipe screamed.

The students and faculty ran back away from the sight and while the dust was clearing they see a huge demon and a boy with green hair holding on for dear life and a white haired man just laughing.

"W-W-W-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!!!!"-Midnight screamed, while the students saw and the fear and horror on their faces was all they can express looking at the huge demon.

"Y-y-y-you got to be kidding me"-All Might standing far from the students to prevent himself from being exposed.

"In all my years this is........THE MOST FUN I HAD IN A LONG TIME!!!"-Nezu screamed in somewhat joy.

"NEZU, THIS IS NOT THE TIME, LOOK AT THAT THING"-Snipe yelled.

"IZUKU"-Mei screamed seeing at Izuku holding on for dear life, the rest of the class looked too they couldn't believe what they witnessed, before it was clouded again with dust blocking their vision.

Back with the two:

"Izuku just let go, trust me"-Dante said now being a little irritated.

"DAMN IT, YOUR PAYING FOR THIS DANTE!!!!"-Izuku yelled at Dante knowing he didn't had a choice he took out Myrid from the ground and was being sucked up.

'Thank you for the distraction"-Dante said while switching to ceberus.

*ICE AGE*

A flow of rock hard ice went through the ground and now freezing Goliaths leg down.

"WHAT!!!! DAMN YOU SPARDA"-GOLIATH SCREAMED.

*Trickster*

Dante jumped in the air and did a stylish flip to Goliaths other side and did the same.

*ICE AGE*

Another barrage of rock hard ice now freezing Goliaths other leg.

"HEY DANTE, HURRY THE HELL UP, THIS DUDE HAS SOME SERIOUS STOMACH ISSUES!?!"-Izuku said holding up Goliaths fanged mouth belly impaling his hands trying to prevent himself from being lunch.

"IZUKU NOW!!!, STAB HIS CHEST!!!!"-Dante yelled.

"Finally!!!!"-Izuku said with relief and with his hands and knees he quickly lifted up the mouth on the belly and jumped to his chest.

*SWORDMASTER*

Izuku quickly summoned Myrid and did a thousand stabs due to his impaled hands, the wanna be king quickly fell to his knees and yelled in anger.

"DAMN YOU, DAMN YOU ALL!!!!!!!! HOW CAN MERE HUMANS GET THE BETTER OF ME, I AM SUPPOSED TO BE KING!!!!!"-GOLIATH SCREAMED.

"IZUKU CATCH!!!"-Dante yelled while throwing Ebony in the air. Izuku saw it and back flipped elegantly and grabbed the pistol, then landing next to Dante and both held the pistols sideways one above and the other below, the two had their pointer finger on the trigger and said one word.

"Jackpot"-Both said in unison pulling the trigger, the two bullets spiral in the air for a while finally hitting Goliaths head making the demon fall forward and disintegrating into dust.

So, this is it for the chapter, see main events like this are you would say more impacted and more written, look I'm saying is these events around MHA are gonna be longer then any other chapter some might, some might not be, I hope I did the fight right while I did so I could see that the other fights are gonna be more descriptive.

And to point out if your wondering why he didn't do summoned swords that's from a particular persons moveset, I wanted to improvise if you know what I mean the sword Izuku has is an original creation if none of y'all knew. And an original creation requires a different set and somewhat similar moves from a badass person you all should know, if not get Devil May Cry 3 SE,4SE, and 5 either version or watch him on youtube. And it's not Dante.

Until then........Jackpot


	21. USJ:Aftermath

The Dust around the USJ is slowly clearing, the firefighters and police arrived along with the EMTs to check up on the students.  
The Teachers and staff where wondering what those creatures were some wanted answers and most were scared for their lives.

"What were those things"-Snipe stated.

"I don't know, it's worse if they get you"-Power Loader stated.

"What do you m-m-mean"-Midnight asked a little disturbed.

"Mei, go with the EMT I'll tell them"-Power Loader insisted.

"B-B-But what about Izuku he's still in there"-Mei said worried for the boy.

"Don't worry about it much dear I'm sure he's ok with Dante"-Nezu stated insuring Mei that he's alright.

"I-I-I-If you say so"-Mei agreed but still unsure as she went to one of the EMTs.

"Now I would like to hear about those things but We should wait until Dante gets back, no?"-Nezu stated with a happy smile.

"HEY, PEOPLE ARE COMING OUT!!!!"-One of the Officers yelled while gaining the attention of the students and faculty around them.

"DAMN IT DANTE YOU KNOW HOW EXPENSIVE THIS UNIFORM IS!!!!"-Izuku yelled while holding Myrid over his right should holding Ebony on his left hand.

"Quit your whining, don't worry I'll get you a spare one soon"-Dante stated carrying Rebellion over his left shoulder and holding Ivory on his right hand.

"DANTE-SANNNN!!!!"-Nezu yelled while jumping in the air arms wide to tackle Dante down.

"Ahh, Nezu you liked the show"-Dante stated.

"I NEVER HAD SO MUCH FUN!!!"-Nezu stated happily.

"Good to hear"-Dante stated.

"Dante, you got a new pet?"-Izuku stated bluntly.

"I thought we wouldn't see a chimera, beside the demons"-Izuku bluntly stated again while Dante was trying not to laugh while Nezu just stood there in shock.

"H-H-How did you know what I am"-Nezu stated a little down knowing he can't have fun with Izuku.

"I read a lot of books for these type of jobs as well for entertainment purposes"-Izuku stated.

"Dante, here"-Izuku said while giving back Ebony to Dante and re-sheathing Myrid back to it's scabbard.

"I-I-Its really him"-Momo stated in shock as all doubt washed away from her.

"I-I-I-I don't believe it"-Ochaco stated while doubt washed away from her.

"So you guys doooooo know him"-Kirishma stated.

"IZUKU"-Mei yelled gaining the attention of the students of 1-A.

"Sister Mei, how are you"-Izuku stated.

"YOU IDIOT, YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS!!!!"-Mei screamed while giving Izuku a right hook which caught the boy off guard and sending him to the ground.

"IM SORRY!!!"-Izuku yelled a little worried about her well being.

"You, dummy"-Mei started to cry a bit before passing out and Izuku grabbed her carrying her in bridal style.

"Sorry, Dante, I'll take her to the nurse, I'm sure she would be still there"-Izuku stated.

"He's right, I'll told Recovery Girl to stay there so you will be fine"-Nezu stated.

"You sure need to step up Izuku, That kinda of lady is wasted if you call her a sister"-Dante bluntly stated.

"*Sigh* maybe so, but she is more of a supportive side, there's someone better, actually I know there's someone better"-Izuku stated while walking away carrying Mei bridal style, Momo and Ochaco wanted to speak up but they were scared of his reactions towards them.

"You should've said something sooner he has a built body~"-Mina stated with a hint of lust in her voice.

"M-M-M-MINA!!!!"-Momo screamed with a blushing face with a realization of his body.

"W-W-W-HAT THE FUCK, HOW DID THAT USELESS FUCKHEAD GET IN U.A."-Bakugo in disbelief that Izuku was attending U.A.

"I would say in confidence that he was the one we were locking for"-Jiro stated, while in relief that they wouldn't search anymore it was irritating for a few.

"THERES NO WAY THAT USELESS DIP SHIT IS THE ONE"-Bakugo screamed again in disbelief.

"Hey, Iida what you think"-Kaminari stated.

"..........."-Iida was in too much shock.

"Iida???"-Kirishma asked.

"Ok, what about you Shoto?"-Kaminari asked.

"............"-Shoto is in absolute disbelief in the appearance of Izuku.

"SHOTO, YOU TOO!"-Kaminari yelled.

Back with Izuku:

"Hello, Is anyone here??"-Izuku asked while walking into the nurse's office.

"Yes, dear what is it you ne--GOOD LORD BRING HER HERE"-The old bag stated.

"R-R-RIGHT"-Izuku stuttering.

As Izuku placed Mei on one of the beds Recovery Girl walked up to him and poked him left shoulder.

"Young Man, ease yourself right now"-RG asked.

"I can but.....forget it"-Izuku said while making his body relax and once all of the tension was gone he passed out.

"*Sigh* I swear the youth these days are reckless"-RC stated while picking up Izuku with trouble and put him on one of the beds and took off Dante's Red coat.

"OH MY, WHERE DID HE GET SUCH HORRID WOUNDS!!!"-RG yelled but Izuku was fast asleep with a anime bubble coming out his nose.

"These scars........poor lad"-RG stated knowing that each scar had a story to tell.

"Recovery Girl, How is the young boy"-Nezu asked while walking in the Nurse's office.

"Oh, my those scars how intersting"-Nezu said with the same face with a smile that no one can read.

"Yes, these scars some are horrible some are quite severe and some aren't bad"-RG stated from her analyzing.

"The boy is asleep yes, I assume he will be out for a few days"-Nezu stated.

"Yes, the boy is asleep from exhaustion, I'm sure he would be out for a few days as well"-RC stated.

Izuku was asleep for about 10 minutes and woke up and wondering where he was at, the nausea he had ached his head.

"W-Where am I.........MEI!!"-Izuku yelled realizing that Mei was meant to be recovering.

"You should be resting young man"-RG was shocked that Izuku woke up so fast from exhaustion but remained composed.

"Ah, your awake Izuku"-Dante said while walking through the door along with Nezu.

"It would seem so, Well you can go home now, your classmate will rest and will be sent home afterwards"-Nezu stated while Izuku was still worried about Mei's condition but nodded knowing she'll be alright from a instinct in his body and heart.

"Alright, kid let's go back to the shop"-Dante stated bluntly.

"ITS ALREADY DONE!?!?"-Izuku yelled in disbelief but got hit in the head by RG to keep it down.

"Yeah, it's amazing how fast these workers work I gotta give it to Morrison"-Dante said while walking out and Izuku following.

Izuku and Dante walked back to Shibuya and upon looking at the Shop it looks the same on the outside except for the Neon Sign it had a lady with two pistols over her head on the top in the sign and boy slashing with a sword at the end of "Cry" and a woman holding a rocket launcher near "Devil" and finally a man holding two pistols in Gunslinger style that Dante used back when he hunted demons back in summer, but the sign looks familiar to Izuku.

"Dante, is that what I think it is?"-Izuku asked but unknowing that Dante used it anyway.

"Yep, I found that sign on your desk it looks cool so I used it for a design for the new shop"-Dante stated while walking up the stairs and unlocking the door and throwing Izuku a spare key.

"*Whistle* this place looks great"-Dante stated.

Izuku entered and his eyes widened at the new establishment. The desk where it was wasn't there anymore instead where the desk was it was filled up with a bar area and tools to make coffee and a...........strawberry sundae of course. Alcohol is on the shelves and he looked inside the bar and it had shot glasses and spare alcohol. He wandered in the kitchen and his heart fluttered. A brick oven, a new stove, a modern looking fridge, and his eyes were on the sink that looks way too good to be in the establishment. He wandered onto where the lobby would be but instead of a couch it was replaced with booths and tables. Izuku didn't even see where he entered it had comfy seating it almost looked like a waiting area. After seeing all this Izuku quickly entered the Garage through the kitchen and tools and multiple storage boxes are there.

"Wait, is this what I think it is?"-Izuku asked scared that he is right.

"Yep, This is your new place of work, during the weekend, you'll work on being a mechanic and at night a bartender or barista and kitchen worker, I'm sure you'll be capable after all, you decide when to open and when to close your call"-Dante explained but Izuku was baffled by the new responsibility.

"DANTE, HOW THE HELL WOULD I SERVE ALCOHOL THATS IILEGAL!!!"-Izuku yelled.

"Chill out, you got a license from Morrison so you'll be fine and your not officially a hero yet, but after today, You are officially a Devil Hunter, so what will be your nickname"-Dante asked.

"What, a nickname?"-Izuku asked.

"Yeah, mine is Redgrave, Lady is the Walking Aresnal, Trish is well Trish and Nero is Teuful don't know why but after Germany he chooses that nickname, so what will be yours Izuku"-Dante explained.

After Dante's explanation, Izuku was thinking long and hard about the nickname it felt like hours but in reality it was only two minutes, Izuku finally choosed his nickname.

Deku, that is my nickname I choose, The Devil Hunter Deku.

AND THATS A WRAP OF THIS ARC WHOOOO, So that means after this chapter y'all would have to wait until the next one so I'll tell you when to expect the next chapter it should be the day of Winter Break or early, but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna write chapters it means I'm writing out the chapters during Thanksgiving break so I can post one chapter every week on a single week day on the new schedule it's stupid but it's better this way since I'm a junior in high school, I got responsibility's too I wrote this chapter before things got heated and which I'm glad I did.

Also there's no way in hell that I'm gonna discontinue this story hell no, that ain't right, if you don't like what you've read then find another story and go on your way, but if you enjoyed what you've read so far then look out for more on the future and once again,I'm sorry it has to happen at this time but like I wrote before I'm gonna be writing chapters the moment your reading this so in the mean time.

Jackpot.


	22. Debut of a Devil Hunter

HELLO AGAIN MY PEOPLE OF CULTURE Now it's been a minute or a few weeks no, so this will be season 2 canon arc but with my own events which you can already tell and a bit of a twist on later events in MHA which all have been mostly written and some are ready to post on my call, and some may need a re-write, enjoy.

After the events that happened in USJ, the school decided to hold off school activities for two weeks, while most students were training their quirks and physical self to better themselves to prevent what happened in USJ. Izuku on the other hand was being dragged by Dante much for his discomfort since he wanted to use the new "toys" in the establishment. The Two were gonna redenvouz with Trish and Lady in a private dock to head to a job on a island in the Mediterranean Sea.

"BIG SISTER TRISH, AUNTIE LADY!!!"-Izuku called out.

"My, how grown you've become Izuku, and handsome too, you found anyone yet~"-Trish said in a teasing manner.

"Izuku, you know you don't have to come, don't you have school?!?"-Lady stated seriously.

"It's closed for two weeks, and I was "dragged" here"-Izuku stated while glaring at Dante.

"Alright chill, it's gonna be a good experience for you and we got paied Cash Upfront which I like alot"-Dante stated proudly while Izuku just face plamed.

"Alright boys, c'mon we gotta go"-Lady stated while carrying a case which inside was her rocket launcher.

Izuku and his fellow Devil Hunters went on the boat much to Izuku's delight trying to fish and find some fish to cook with while Dante was taking a nap and Trish and Lady were watching Izuku enjoy himself while for the Others.........

Momo POV:

"How can I do this?!??, What was that monster?!???, How did Izuku get in U.A.?!??"-She said freaking out.

Ochaco POV:

"Izuku is at U.A., why?!?!why?!?!, How did Izuku make it to U.A.?!??."-She said wondering and worried about his well being.

Iida POV:

"How did he get in?!?? This makes no sense I'm sure we prevented him from entering."-He said frustrated, but a little relieved for some reason.

Shoto POV:

".................."-Shoto was in deep thought about Izuku at U.A.

Bakugo POV:

"HOW DID THAT WORTHLESS DEKU GET IN U.A.?!?? IM GONNA FUCKING KILL HIM WHEN I SEE HIM!!!!"-He stated furious that Izuku was at U.A.

While the ones that know Izuku they were reminded of Goliath just the image of him was enough for them to tremble and they wanted answers but it will be difficult for Izuku to explain to them.

Hours Later:

"WE'RE HERE!!!!!!!"-Izuku stated loudly and rasing both fist in the air, waking up Dante who was a bit irritated.

"We get it, Izuku c'mon we gotta see the client"-Dante said.

Izuku nodded and walked down in the cellar of the boat and saw a crate which was a gift from Nico.

"Hope, you like it Izuku, Ask Trish to how to repair it she knows her stuff"-Nico.

"How thoughtful, I should thank her for this"-Izuku stated while opening up the crate and his eye widened. It contained a green trenchcoat with a bit of sliver designs and at the corner of the coat it had his nickname "Deku" much to Izuku's enjoyment and looking inside it had a green sleeveless vest with black pants and black boots and dark green fingerless gloves which is much to Izuku's comfort.

Izuku changed into his new attire and....(He looked badass asf) he loved his new outfit and much to Dante's liking, Trish and Lady loved his new outfit.

"You look more handsome Izuku~"-Trish teased.

"My, Izuku you look cool"-Lady stated.

"C'mon, Izuku is taking it from me he looks badass"-Dante stated proudly although Izuku doesn't know why. The group went on their way to a small village and went looking for their client which Morrison described.

"Ummmm, Are you the one that asked for a "job"-Izuku asked the women.

"yes,yes come we can't be hear to discuss c'mon show me the others and follow me to a discreet location"-The lady asked while Izuku nodded and found the others and followed the lady to a discreet location.

"Now, there's something unholy in deep in the jungle, people go missing while obtaining water, in the beginning it was fine no one was having problems until three weeks ago, people were gone missing"-The lady describe what happened and Dante got the jist of it as well as Trish and Lady.

"Alright make sure they evacuate the village, it's gonna get messy, we don't need collateral damages "-Dante stated while The woman understood and went on her way to evacuate the village.

"A Hell Gate, great, now we gotta find it and destroy it"-Dante said with a bit of annoyance.

"A Hell Gate?!?!"-Izuku asked with wonder.

"The Hell Gates are in a nutshell a small portal that goes to hell and I'm thinking the demon that's gonna guard it gonna be fun to mess with"-Dante stated a bit excited.

As the group of Devil Hunters walk to the location of the gate they see the villagers not evacuating. Much go Dante's annoyance and Izuku's discomfort while Trish and Lady got up and walked towards the village.

"Don't worry boys we got this, go on ahead we'll catch up"-Lady stated.

Dante and Izuku nodded and made their way to the Gate and while arriving upon the gate they encountered some demons which Dante and Izuku made quick haste to exterminate. They opened the temple doors that the demons came out of and see that there are two entrances.

"You take the left, I take the right"-Dante stated while Izuku agreed with Myrid in his left hand, he walked in a normal pace into the Gate and Dante with the Rebellion over his right shoulder walked into the Gate with a cocky attitude.

The Doors closed and the entrances, they both went to closed as well meaning there's no turning back and they both pressed onwards to the end, Dante hoping finding the elite demon while Izuku preferred not to but it would be outta his hand(because I choose too).

Dante POV:

"I should've packed grubbed if I knew this was deeper then I thought it was"-Dante said to himself hungry since he hasn't eaten much to his stupidity.

As Dante continued complaining about his hunger a pack of demons rose up from the ground and started assualting the legendary devil hunter himself.

"Well, would you look at that I got a audience"-Dante stated much for his enjoyment whipping out "Nevan" and started playing notes from his devil arm.

"LET'S ROCK!!!!"-Dante stated loudly and proudly and electrocuted the demons in his way making his way down.

Izuku POV:

"*Sigh* how much longer does this place go?!?!"-Izuku asked himself while holding Myrid on his right hand with his fingerless glove that has metal knuckles on it. Walking down the stairs he walked into a hallway that looks suspicious as hell.

"*Sigh* let's get this over with I got studies to complete"-Izuku stated bluntly while low level demons started appearing from the floor. Seeing it he quickly went to his stance holding Myrid with two hands and the blade pointed at the demons his left leg was placed a few inches away while his right looked like it was a few inches back. The Concentration was immense as he went through the demons in a flash and slowly sheathing back Myrid to it's scabbard and once the hilt hit it's scabbard the heads flew in the air while blood was gushing out and soon they disintegrated to dust.

"*Sigh* I can only hope Dante has that demon down."-Izuku bluntly stated as he continued down to hopefully not to encounter a high grade demon.

Izuku continued onward hopefully to see the end of it and he encountered a huge room with a huge statue with gauntlets and grieves to which himself wasn't much to offer.

"The room is huge but it's pretty dirty"-Izuku claimed while examining the room. Izuku turned around to leave the room but he couldn't as much to his annoyance there was a barrier to prevent him from going back.55%

"Uggghhh Ok, who's there are you ready or what?"-Izuku bluntly asked to see if the demon that put up the barrier will come out.

*RUMBLE*   
*RUMBLE*  
*RUMBLE*  
*RUMBLE*

The room was rumbling as if there was a earthquake, as the room was moving around the cause of the earthquake was the statue. The statue started moving the grieves on its legs were flaming up as well as the gauntlets .

"I AM BAL"-The Gauntlets spoke to Izuku.

"I AM ROG"-The Grieves spoke to Izuku.

"........I'm Izuku......"-Izuku stated while waving at them.

"Can I ask to leave please?"-Izuku asked the twin weapons.

"NO YOU CAN NOT!!!-The Twin Weapons spoke at the same time.

"Why now???-Asked Izuku scratching his head.

"FOR CENTURIES WE AWAITED FOR A WORTHY VESSEL, NOW IZUKU SHOW US YOU ARE WORHTY"-The Twin Weapons stated.

".... *sigh*.....damn it, why me"-Izuku stated while summoning "Myrid" The Katana was in his right palm holding the handle ready to attack. Bal and Rog started to fire up themselves, the heat they emitted as intense and soon enough they were glowing in heat as small fires came out of them.

They both got into battle position and ready themselves for the battle to come.

WHOOOOOO ITS BEEN A MINUTE HASN'T IT DAMN!!!! Why it took so long well as of my knowledge IM SEARCHING FOR A PS5 THAT'S RIGHT I SPENT WEEKS TO FIND ONE, BLOODY ONE OF THEM, If it came earlier then more chapters it would be finished right now and ready to upload for a week, but alas some may need editing for some may need a re-write. Thanks for Reading lookout for the next chapter.


	23. Izuku V.S. Bal and Rog

Izuku removed his coat from his body to prevent it from getting damaged and there shows his sleeves vest with his muscular scarred arms. Myrid eager to come out it's sheath ready to cut down the statue before them. The statue got into a stance and the gauntlets started heating up to the point where the heat was visible to the naked eye.

"Let's see, what can you do about this!!!!!"-Bal yelled.

As Bal yelled the statue held one of the gauntlets in the air and punched the ground. As so flames spiral around the statue and the two twin weapons around them the floor started to rumble again.

*RUMBLE* *RUMBLE*

*RUMBLE* 

*RUMBLE* 

*RUMBLE* *RUMBLE*

"WHAT THE HELL!!!"-Izuku screamed as the floor seems to fall apart. 

*TRICKSTER*

As Izuku changed styles he jumped in the air and used Trickster to avoid any falling debris as he and the statue fell to what seems like an arena some sort. Izuku took a moment to look at his surroundings and saw that the walls look like lava pouring out like a waterfall to a drain that looks like a stone well. Saws were behind a wall of iron bars which seems to be just cutting repeatedly. Then all of a sudden a air wave was sent through the lava like waterfall it burned for a few seconds then emerges out Bal and Rog with their puppet statue. As if the staute was like a diverson or something in Izuku's mind the staute was further then he was and in a blink of an eye it was near him, An eye widened Izuku was shocked that a hostile was faster then he was the only people he could think of near his speed was Dante, Trish,and Iida. 

*MODE CHANGE!*-Yelled out Bal.

"What the he-"-Izuku was interrupted by a a certain pair of grieves kneed him in the gut sending Izuku high in the air. Coughing up some blood, Izuku was trying to move but his body couldn't.

*MODE CHANGE!*-Yelled out Rog.

"The two switch after one is finish, so one must be vulnerable, DAMN IT BODY MOVE"-Izuku screamed to himself while trying to get momentum to his body again as he was falling down towards the staute armed with the twin weapons. He sees Bal charging up for a punch. The Statue had pulled back it's arm and held the position for it to charge up.

"Oh no, gotta switch fast, gotta get it at the right time or I'm screwed."-Izuku thought to himself as he quickly as he try to gain control over his body as he was falling right in front of Bal. The move was finished charging up and Izuku had gotten control over his body at the same time.

*HEAVY JOLT!*-Bal screamed 

*ROYAL GUARD!*-Izuku screamed

The statute carried out its orders from Bal and punched Izuku with a heavy punch that was emitting intense heat but it was in vain for only for Izuku to counter it and used the force of that punch to send it right back to the Statue. The force he returned was twice as strong and at that Bal and Rog as well as the statue was sent flying back with a few cracks.

"Dante said it was high risk, high return, but holy hell that was close"-Izuku thought to himself after countering the attack.

"Didn't know that a puppet could move that fast"-Izuku stated while popping his bones back in place due to using Royal Guard. 

"It is not a puppet, its our vessel mortal"-Bal stated.

"You know, how many times I heard that and look I'm still here aren't I"-Izuku stated with a shit eating grin that expressed cockiness.

"Such arrogance can be the death of you young one, watch your tongue"-Rog stated.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, now let's end this quickly so we can move forward and get to know each other"-Izuku stated with a surprisingly calm smile while getting into battle position.

"Hmph, COME!!!!-Bal and Rog yelled as their "vessel" went for the assualt.

The statue was fast no doubt in Izuku's mind, the statue look like it was gonna kick him at the side. Izuku was luckily still in Royal Guard and quickly held his left arm to his left side and as Izuku predictied the statue kicked his left side and at the right moment he countered the attack and used the energy of the attack and sent it right back at the "vessel" and was sent flying back but his posture seems to be intact.

"Wasn't much force into that attack but why hold back............They are testing me"-Izuku concluded in his mind while mustering up a strategy, to defeat the statue before him. The statue seems to be charging an attack not through the grieves but the gauntlets seems to be emitting heat, whatever move the statue was gonna do it wasn't gonna be a pretty. 

"TAKE THIS, MORTAL!!!!"

" HELL ON EARTH!!!!"-Bal yelled as his voice echo through out the arena.

*TRICKSTER*

The moment the gauntlets hit the ground it was a massive shockwave that covered the entire arena as spirals of flames cover the ground up. The moment the attack spurred Izuku anticipated the attack as he switched into *Trickster* and began running up the walls doing his best to avoid the massive attack. He saw as the flames were catching up to him on the walls and witnessing it he quickly bended his knees and upon releasing his knees from their positions inside he did a elegant backflip to avoid the flames and as anticipated he saw that the middle was vulnerable and quickly removed Myrid from it's sheath and with the tip of his blade he impaled the center of the forehead of the statue with that the blade entered and came out of the statues head Izuku placed his boot on the statues right eye to remove the blade and did a backflip and landed elegantly and slowly placed back Myrid back into it's sheath. When the hilt hits the entrance of its sheath the statue began to tremble and soon it became dust but not the twin devil arms behind Izuku.

"That was too damn close"-Izuku stated while catching his breath.

Looking around he noticed that the dungeon was falling apart

" I gotta get out fast"-Izuku stated quickly but after the battle he had, he was slowly getting exhausted. after quickly getting his coat, two white lights began to appear where the statue was before, the lights went into Izuku as he quickly passed out of exhaustion. Before he hit the ground a man with a cloak grabbed him and quickly made his way out the dungeon.

"Hisashi, your son is getting stronger as I speak, it is a shame your aren't here but I will guide your child through the shadows, soon I will show myself before him to prepare him for the damnation that will soon come to this world"-The cloaked man spoke as he set down Izuku against a tree using his coat as a blanket. Looking at Izuku, he can only reminisce the past where he was with his wife and infant son the only times where truly, he was loved.

"My son, forgive me as I would not be there for when your mother was gone, I was foolish but soon my son I will return stronger as I will prevent what happened then to never happen again"-The cloaked man stated as he walked away from where Izuku was resting at.

Soon Dante came out the dungeon and quickly went to look for Izuku before returning to the "ladies" as if he didn't return with Izuku he knows, he would meet kami-sama a little too early. After a few hours of searching he found Izuku resting leaning against a tree with his coat as a blanket. with a deadpanned face Dante walked slowly towards Izuku and punched the tree making Izuku tumble down the hill where the tree proved to be a quiet well know rest spot.

"What the he--.... DANTE!!!"-Izuku yelled while pointing his finger where Dante was standing.

"You enjoyed your nap, so what was the cause of that dungeon there"-Dante asked professionally for Izuku's surprise.

"It some statue and two weapons, gauntlets and grieves"-Izuku stated while rubbing his shoulder as it was stiff from his nap.

"Weapons, where are they???"-Dante asked while Izuku was clueless on what he was talking about.

"I have no idea first thing I remember was putting on my coat and........"-Izuku had his tounge twisted, after he put on his coat he recalled two bright lights entered inside him.

"ANDDDDDDDD"-Dante asked impantiently.

"Two white lights entered my body so does that mean-"-the moment Izuku put pieces together he recalled when Dante spoke about Devil arms, Dante himself had many devil arms but uses the ones as his favorites.

"You got a NEW TOY!!!"-Dante stated excitedly as he wants to see the devil arm Izuku procured,

"So, how do you get it out"-Izuku bluntly stated as after hearing that statement Dante fell to the ground with both arms up.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME???"-Dante yelled much to Izuku's annoyance.

"Dante, chill out just remind me on how to get it out"-Izuku stated.

"ARGHHHHH, just recall what it looks like and "poof" its there"-Dante stated irritated.

"Alright then, see wasn't so hard was it"-Izuku stated with a chuckle

"Bite Me"-Dante stated back.

Izuku recalled what they look like but recall it was one so instead of taking out two arms it became one. White lights were gleaming on Izuku's arms and legs and soon it was covered with gauntlets and grieves.

"WE ARE ONE. WE ARE BALROG"-The weapon stated.

"Great it can talk, GREATTTTTT"-Dante stated irritated as he recalls the first time he had weapons that spoke.

"Yo, name is Izuku Midoriya, ok lets get this straight, during when Im a normal civilian call me Izuku when we are doing work call me............Deku, got it, I don't mind you guys talking but keep it at a minimum alright.

"BARE MINIMUM MY ASS!!!"-Dante yelled irritated with arms crossed.

"YES, MASTER!!!"-BALROG STATED PROUDLY.

Hearing that he clanked the gauntlets togehter and kicked his own shin to prove a point.

"Remember during the job it's Deku got it"-Izuku pointed out.

"YES, MASTER DEKU"-BALROG STATED.

"Close enough, get some sleep we are heading back to Japan"-Izuku stated as Balrog returned to the space where Myrid was sleeping at.

"AUGHHHHH, They can speak and you allowed them too, GREATTTT"-Dante stated again irritated much to Izuku enjoyment.

"Hey, Dante let's go check on the other's"-Izuku stated.

"Fine, let's go kid"-Dante stated while putting Rebellion back into it's own space.

There Izuku obtain his first devil arm and its Balrog and for those who didn't play DMC 5 play it it's worth 20$ plus tax and for those lucky fuckers that got the Ps5 DMC 5 SE is worth it and for us who didn't get it you know a dlc character is available for 5 dollars. Anyway it's been a few minutes since I posted right Winter work can be a bitch let me tell you, Anyway the next chapter probably, HEY PROBABLY needs a re-write so just be patient like I am with a PS5 its killing me not having it, For those that are wondering PS5 Is the way to go and in my opinion the Xbox is like a overpowered Blu-ray player then a video game system like the 360. Hoped you enjoy and be patient for the next chapter.


	24. *Payment*

Yo, What's good people anyway I wanna to clarify some speculation's about Izuku later in the series so I guess this chapter is a filler sucks right oh well, and some chapters need to be either edited or re-typed so forgive me of my insolence and do hope you enjoy this chapter.

As Dante and Izuku rendezvous with Lady and Trish, they seek out the payment they sought after since the ladies wanted to clear up their own debt while Dante was looking too spend it on a strip-club, which irritated Izuku spending THEIR money just to cop a feel.

"Where is the woman earlier"-Izuku asked.

"Trish, where did the citizens evacuated too"-Dante asked hoping no one got hurt, to clarify if someone got injured or even killed there would be a massive deduction in payment, even Dante cursed himself to making such rules when he established Devil May Cry, but rules are rules.

"They went on the other side of the Island"-Lady stated as she lead the group for their payment they sought after.

"Now, I think about it, what are you going to do with your share Big sis?"-Izuku asked.

"I have some debts to clear up, after that maybe a nice apartment"-Trish stated which made Dante snicker a bit much to her irritation.

"Yeah, what's so funny dumbass"-Trish stated a bit coldly.

"I thought, you already cleared up those debts, aren't you bored a little Trish"-Dante stated bluntly.

"Never, as long there is work it's never boring"-Trish stated.

"What about you Auntie?"-Izuku asked.

"Got debts to pay up, can't leave those people alone it's a bit irritating and problematic"-Lady answered.

"And you kid, what are you going to do with your cut if you don't need can I have it"-Dante ask hoping Izuku would give him his cut.

"There is no way in hell your getting my cut, I will use that would benefit the establishment and send some back to Sister Kyrie for that orphanage"-Izuku stated.

"You send money too other's???? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU DUMBASS!!!!"-Dante exclaimed loudly, that was enough to annoy the others and soon Trish and Lady jumped Dante and he was out like a light with a swollen eye and bruises. 

"Izuku, you send money back, not that it's bad but what about the business back at Shibuya"-Lady asked.

"I already got enough to pay off Dante's bills for it and as for Rent there's no need to pay it"-Izuku asked, while Trish got worried as she assume Izuku was gonna avoid rent like a certain idiot she knows.

"Oh, and why is that"-Trish asked subtlety

"I bought the property through Morrison"-Izuku stated which made an the two female devil hunter's to stop at there place while after Dante processed what he heard, he became conscious in a instant and walked rapidly up to Izuku. 

"ARE YOU FOR REAL IZUKU!!!!"-Dante stated excitedly, while shaking Izuku side to side.

"YESSSSSSSSSS, FOR GOD'S SAKE, CALM DOWN A BIT"-Izuku stated, soon Dante let go of Izuku and the female devil hunter's regained their composure and continued to where the citizen's evactuated.

"Can I ask why, you bought it"-Dante stated.

"Simple, the guy who owned the property wasn't gaining jack from you so instead he offered up the property and I took it"-Izuku stated.

"Wait-wait-wait the hell you mean didn't gain jack"-Dante stated.

"Simple you didn't pay your bills dumbass"-Izuku stated as if Dante was an idiot which was enough to gain a few small chuckles from the female's and a irritated Dante who just crossed his arms and gave a annoyed pout.

"Whatever, say aren't we close to them by now, I'm getting a little annoyed for this dumb goose chase"-Dante stated annoyed after walking for a few hours.

"We're almost there"-Lady stated.

"See look!"-Trish stated, as the group looked where she was pointing it was fire like light and that say's they are preparing dinner which to Dante he wouldn't mind a free meal.

"FINALLY!!!! LET'S GO!!!!"-Dante stated excitdly.

The group were greeted by the people of the island, as Dante enjoyed stuffing himself, Izuku was searching for the woman he made contact with in the morning to discuss "payment". 

"From what Morrison said, It was cash upfront with a bonus but what exactly would be the bonus?"-Izuku wondered for a bit, at first he thought the bonus would be the meals but concluded it was just a coincidence that the meal was prepared. Minutes of seraching, he found the woman standing nearby a temple with a scroll in her hand. Curiosity hit Izuku hard as he wants to know what the scroll contained within.

" Madam, the job is completed, I was asked to speak with you to discuss the payment"-Izuku stated professionally due to his time at Devil May Cry.

"Yes, I am well aware of it I already sent the cash towards the man who contacted you as for the bonus, well a cloaked man came after the dark skinned man took the payment"-The woman stated.

"A cloaked man??"-Izuku asked with interest.

"Yes a cloaked man, He gave me instructions after the job was completed, I was to give you this, I do apologize, I took a look in it and it seems it was a map"-The woman stated.

"A map???"-Izuku didn't mind about the lady looking through, he was interested where the map lead.

"Yes, again I do apologize the map looks like a nearby island near us"-The lady stated.

"I see, If I may ask where is the island exactly"-Izuku asked.

"It's right there"-The lady pointed at a Island which to Izuku's surprise it was close.

"If you are ready to leave do so hastily"-The lady stated.

"Why???"-Izuku asked bluntly

"They know what you are, and after what happened and heard what happened they are terrified of you but on their behalves, thank you so much"-The lady bowed gratefully.

"You are welcome and for those who didn't return, if it helps, They are resting in peace in the sliver city above us as they watch over you and them"-Izuku stated and the lady couldn't help but shed a few tears.

"Thank You so much young one and if I may ask, what is your name"-the lady ask.

"*chuckle* it's Deku madam"-Izuku responded with his Nickname.

"Deku, *chuckle*I see......Have a safe trip home Deku"-The lady responded nicely.

As Izuku bid his farewell to the Lady, he got the group together and walked back to the boat to discuss the information he had obtained. Soon they reached the boat and they had talk on getting home but Izuku had a change of plans.

"Hey, Can we go somewhere first"-Izuku asked.

"Where would be it, can't be far we don't got much gas to head home only one stop and there is miles and miles of water as far I can see"-Dante stated.

"It's nearby, it won't take much gas"-Izuku stated.

"Alright where is it"-Dante asked.

"Here, the lady gave it too me, she said it was there"-Izuku stated while pointing at the island where she said it was.

"Alright then, damn your right It won't take much gas"-Dante stated while starting up the engine on the boat and made way to the island. While going to the island the group made small talk before landing on the island, some of the talk regards Dante and his insolence on even keeping a single yen to himself , much to Dante's irritation.

"Oi, We're here"-Dante stated with a stern look much to Izuku curiosity as he felt his amulet sending him familiar messages. 

"What the hell, I can feel his presence here"-Trish stated.

"Who's Sis"-Izuku asked.

"Hades"-Dante stated.

The name rang through Izuku's mind and heart as it sounded familiar to him. The look on Dante's face was stern like it was serious as for Trish her face was completely serious and for Lady she was on her guard much to Izuku's surprise. Izuku himself felt comfortable with the presence of Hades as if it was familiar. The group got off the boat and approached stairs, as they walked up the stairs the presence was getting stronger and stronger. The moment they reached the top, they saw a pedestal and an item that was wrapped with cloth as well.

"Stay here, do not move from this spot"-Dante stated seriously, Izuku stood carefully where he was as Trish understood what he meant and walked with Dante up to the pedestal.

"Is it what I think it is"-Trish stated.

"I sure as hell hope not"-Dante replied.

Carefully walking up to the pedestal Trish tries to remove the cloth but instead she was electrocuted by her own magic.

"YOU ARE NOT THE MASTER"-The Item spoke

"Dante, be careful"-Trish stated while re-gaining her composure.

As Dante begins to remove the cloth he too was rejected and was sent flying back due to the powers if the Item.

"YOU ARE NOT THE MASTER"-The Item spoke

Much the the groups surprise, this was a first something rejected Dante. Izuku felt a connection with the wrapped item and slowly walked towards it.

"IZUKU, NO!!!!"-Lady yelled, trying to prevent Izuku from getting closer but yet.

*TRICKSTER*

Izuku went to Trickster and closed in on the Item. He began to unwrap the item within and soon the item lit up with green flames and soon revealed to be claws. The claws emerge from the cloth and the slowly floated towards Izuku to which Izuku responded as he grabbed each handle on the claw the blades looked bended as the greenish blades took it's shape and wrapped chains around Izuku's wrist. It burned Izuku a bit but the heat coming from the claws were nothing compared to Balrogs.

"What the hell"-Is all Izuku could say after seeing the weapons he obtained he had a small grin on his face and quickly played with them. The chains were being controlled by Izuku's wrist and mind as if they were connected and doing in command, Izuku created a small slashing aura around him.

"YOU DAMN FOOL, DO YOU KNOW WHAT THOSE ARE!!!"-Dante stated furiosly.

"I have no clue what your talking about but I'm guessing you don't like what you see"-Izuku bluntly stated as he has no clue what was going on. His amulet was sending him messages about the weapons the entire time but why, was the question.

"Izuku this is no joking matter remove those weapons from you and seal them away"-Trish stated coldly to Izuku's surprise.

"You too, Now I think about it what exactly are these claws for?"-Izuku asked.

"Those claws remove souls"-Dante replied quickly and coldly.

"So what you mean is-"-Izuku was gonna replay but quickly interrupted by Trish.

"Those claws are dangerous, they can never be released on the world such as this"-Trish stated quickly.

"I don't know, how to remove them much less destroy them"-Izuku replied quickly.

"DAMN IT!!!!!"-Dante yelled frustated as he re-gained composure

"WHY NOW!!!! UNCLE YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON"-Dante thoguht to himself.

"Izuku let's go home I will explain everything"-Dante stated as he re-gained his composure and walked down the stairs much to Trish's disagreement she stubbornly followed suit along with Lady and soon enough Izuku would follow them to the boat. As the group were seated the boat ride home back to Shibuya was pure silence. They reached the harbor and quickly made haste to Devil May Cry. Upon entering the establishment Dante pulled out a chair and with a look, Izuku quickly sat down.

"Izuku, You are the Grandson of Hades, Brother of Sparda"

Hopefully that would clear things up about how the story will process and how it's gonna be, some concluded that Izuku was the grandson of Sparda, the clue was at the beginning, recall Hisashi Midoriya is the cousin of Dante. That should've gave away at the start but I guess not, If you don't like on what happened oh well move on to the next story not my problem, thank you for reading and stay tune for the next chapter.

-See ya-


	25. Trust of a Devil

Yo, Read this quickly so you can go on with the story, so I might've made a boo boo and deleted some chapters by mistake, I recall what I wrote it's that AUIFHSUDFHSKJLNBD I CAN'T BELEIVE I HAD A BLOODY BRAIN FART DAMN IT!!!!! ahhhhhhh so I do apologize and that some chapters are kind of delayed. Hope you enjoy this chapter, See ya.

Izuku took in from what he had heard from Dante's mouth. He himself was the grandson of Hades himself. Izuku didn't paid attention to his family tree but deep down, He felt Dante was related to him in some way, but he didn't expect it to be like this. His father was the son of Hades, Izuku recalled seeing a picture of his father, little Dante, and some other young boy but he casted aside the thought and never thought about it again. Until now. The truth was right at his tongue but he slipped up but for now he was grateful for it.

"Izuku.....Izuku......Hey Kid"-Dante spoke breaking Izuku's train of thought.

"Huh...What"-Izuku spoke after losing his train of thought.

"Oh, sorry was thinking real hard for a moment"-Izuku said.

"I get it, didn't expect to be related to me huh"-Dante stated.

"Not really, I kind of figure that was the case"-Izuku stated with a deadpanned face.

"Really, What gave it away"-Dante asked.

"There was a picture that my dad had"-Izuku stated.

"Really who else was there"-Trish asked.

"It was my dad, Dante, and some other boy.....Do you know him"-Izuku asked and as the moment those words came out of Izuku's mouth, Dante's Heart stopped for a few moments.

"Dante????"-Izuku asked a bit strangely as he never seen Dante act like that before.

"Sorry you got me there for a moment"-Dante stated regaining his composure.

"So do you know the boy in that picture was?"-Izuku asked again.

"Ahhhhh, Him ummmmmm how do I explain this"-Dante said.

"Is it hard to say, sorry I didn't know"-Izuku said with an apologetic tone which Dante hated.

"It's not that, just some bad memories came up"-Dante stated.

"I see, Then if you'll excuse me then I will get dinner ready"-Izuku stated while getting up from his seat and walked to the kitchen to begin cooking dinner.

"*sigh* damn it, why didn't I tell him"-Dante said to himself a bit frustrated with himself.

"It's rather difficult to speak about your brother Dante"-Lady said.

"She's right, Speaking about him is rather a difficult topic to explain"-Trish stated.

"....................."-Dante was in complete thought about how to discuss the topic about his Twin Brother.

"How do I explain it to him, Ohhhh I just slayed my own brother, yeah right....GAHHHHHH THIS IS SO DAMN HARD!!!"-Dante was in deep conflict within himself struggling to make a choice in the matter.

"Dante......You look a little out of it"-Trish spoke breaking Dante's train of thought.

"Ahh....Damn it...."-Dante spoke with a little stress.

"You good there old man"-Lady spoke.

"Quiet Grandma, This is harder than I thought"-Dante said while gathering his inner thoughts together but was interrupted by Izuku.

"Hey Dinner is ready!!!"-Izuku yelled.

"Ah, Coming!!!"-Trish replied back.

"Better get your act together, Dante"-Lady quickly whispered a little concerned of the Devil Hunter.

"Yeah, Yeah"-Dante said waving his hand in the hand.

The three walked into the kitchen where a table was placed and surrounded with four chairs and four plates of freshly cooked food. Each person took their seats and began to feast upon the meal they were given.

"Hey, Kid"-Dante suddenly spoke.

"Yeah, What's up"-Izuku replied while blowing the heat off his food so he can eat.

"You recall, about that time when you asked about who was in that photo"-Dante said stupidly.

"You mean a few hours ago"-Izuku stated with a blank look.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever"-Dante replied with a wave of his hand.

"Well, the boy was.............."-Dante was about to say but took a long pause.

"Wassssssssssss"-Izuku replied with a impatient tone.

"*sigh* the boy was my twin brother, Izuku"-Dante said with his hair covering his eyes.

" I see, can I ask what happened to him"-Izuku bluntly stated.

"Izuku, I think you pried enough into it"-Lady spoke with a scary tone to which was Izuku's first.

"I think, it was past due Lady"-Trish stated while putting more food into her mouth.

"Trish is right, this conversation was long pass due"-Dante stated with a little more conviction in his voice.

"*sigh*"-That was all that left Lady's Mouth.

"I didn't even knew, he was alive"-Dante said while Izuku was listening closely.

"If I recall, we reunited before I even named the shop and while were at it, it was the same time I met your aunt too"-Dante said, to much's Izuku's surprise.

"I was just doing my own business and I sensed a weird power nearby, so naturally I went to see what it was"-Dante stated.

"But couldn't it be demons?"-Izuku said while putting more food into his mouth.

"That's what I thought but it felt familiar"-Dante said as Izuku listened.

"As I arrived where the energy was, there was a huge ass tower that even makes that tower in Paris a joke"-Dante stated.

"The first thing that came out to greet me was a cute three headed doggy"-Dante said with a chuckle.

"It looked bored, so I offered it to give it a walk and guess what happened"-Dante said.

"I wonder what happened"-Izuku replied as he figured out what happened already, Dante taunted one of the Cerberus from the Cerberus clans, and with that the hell hound was aggressively agitated.

"Can you believe that mutt tried to eat me"-Dante stated with his arms cross.

"I can totally believe that"-Izuku replied while Trish and Lady nodded their head in agreement.

"ANYWAY!!!!!, The mutt wanted to dance for a bit and after a while it got tired and I kinda accidentally killed it"-Dante replied.

"How the hell, you "accidentally killed it"-Izuku asked.

"Let's not worry about the details, alright, just know that, that mutt wasn't the first"-Dante stated with a annoyed tone.

"After that mutt, that's when your auntie here came out of nowhere, literally and landed and pointed that rocket launcher and shot one rocket at me"-Dante stated with a look towards Lady.

"What?"-Lady replied.

"You are so rude, do you really greet people with a damn rocket to the face!!!!!"-Dante said.

"Shut up and continue"-Lady replied.

"The moment she shot that rocket I climbed on top of the rocket and rode it like no tomorrow"-Dante pointed out.

"I kind of blew up our exit so there wasn't really any point of leaving the place per say"-Dante also pointed out.

"Anyway, I couldn't find her after that so I insisted on climbing the damn thing"-Dante said.

"That damn tower was so annoying the magic they used was irritating as hell"-Dante said with an irritating tone.

"They???"-Izuku asked with a confusing look.

"OH, SHIIII-"-Dante quickly put his hand on his mouth and closed it tight as he see's Lady with the most scariest looks he has received in a few decades.

"*sigh* it's ok Dante, I planned on telling him later"-Lady said in a tired tone.

"My bad, anyway the other person was.............."-Dante paused while staring at Lady who just waved it off with a calming look.

"Lady's Dad, Arkham"-Dante replied and as he said that name, Lady's calm face was replaced with a pained look.

"Auntie, you didn't have to stay here you know"-Izuku replied with a pained look as well.

"I know, but I must, this was bound to happen sooner or later"-Lady replied.

"She is right, this conversation was gonna happen sooner or later, We don't like it but it's the Truth"-Dante stated.

"Continuing onward, After slaying a big worm, and fighting a damn clown, I found two statutes and each statue had an really irritating weapon"-Dante said.

"Agni and Rudra, Holy mother of----- Those two are really irritating"-Dante said 

"I can only Imagine"-Izuku mocked which gained a few chuckles from Lady and Trish.

"Just you wait, Kid, Anyway I constantly continued climbing that tower and-"-Dante was rudely interrupted by Izuku.

"Wait, you didn't even say what they were after"-Izuku pointed out.

"Oh.......right, well its this is that they were after"-Dante replied while holding his amulet that looked familiar to Izuku.

"It's not the same as yours Kid, Yours is really from your Dad, as mine was from my mom"-Dante stated with a small smile.

"Now since I was rudely interrupted where was I, Climbing the tower was really irritating so I'm gonna skip those unnecessary details and go on to when I reached the peak"-Dante stated.

"As I reached the peak, He was there, Vergil, The man was standing on the edge of that damn tower and soon enough, We clashed blades"-Dante stated as he recalls those memories of when he and Vergil were children as they would spar every single time.

"The blades colliding, strike after strike, it was a battle I haven't fought in a long time, I can still hear our blades cross even now the sound of that battle, the memory of that battle is still fresh even now"-Dante stated with a small smile of his own.

"You seem happy about it, I thought you lost"-Izuku replied while finishing up his meal.

"I did, Vergil lovingly stabbed me with the Rebellion"-Dante stated with a blank look.

"And why are you so happy about it"-Izuku stated.

"That's because even after I was stabbed about mostly everything in this world, That stab gave me a realization that even I can surpass my limit as because of that stab............"-Dante paused for a dramatic effect to which to Izuku was irritating.

I had Awakened.

And that's a wrap of that chapter, Not what you expect huh. Two fillers back to back I know right it's kind of irritating, but do not expect fillers is all I got in store hell naw, bigger shit is coming and its probably fire. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tune for the next chapter.


	26. Return to U.A.

Yo, Its been a minute but just to be clear, I will continue where I left off last chapter in another Chapter not this one but I'm not gonna spoil those who haven't played DMC3, If you haven't already play it, Play it or just watch a walkthrough. It will come up a time where Dante will continue but its not now nor later maybe later or at all who knows. Enjoy this chapter and await for the next.

"Let's call it a night kid, I heard that school continues tomorrow"-Dante said while yawning.

"Your right, I got a email from that Chimera, He wants you too come along to his office"-Izuku replied.

"Damn him"-Dante rather stated it a little irritated.

" Fine, He better got a reason to interrupt my daily schedule"-Dante replied.

"You mean, hang out at the local strip joint"-Izuku stated bluntly.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHH, They don't need to know that, and sure as hell I don't need that lecture"-Dante quickly whispered.

"Dante, You need to stop going there, I can't keep dragging you out there"-Izuku whispered back.

"C'mon it ain't like that kid, It is heaven, you should try it"-Dante whispered.

At that moment Izuku thought of the strippers but then quickly replaced by an image of Melissa.

"Hell no, I have a responsibility"-Izuku quickly whispered back and hastily removed Dante's arm that was around him.

"What, C'mon Screw responsibility, STRIPPERS AND FREE STRAWBERRY SUNDAES"-Dante whispered excitedly.

"Shut it, I'm going to bed, You should too"-Izuku replied while going up stairs and going into his room.

" *long sigh* I wonder how are you doing Melissa"-Izuku spoke loudly while getting ready to go to bed.

"I hope it's better than I am right now....................."-Izuku said while lying down on his bed.

As doing so Izuku recalls the moments he had with the girl, So many memories that are too precious to him, at the same time She was the only one that recognized him for him and not for what he was.........Quirkless.

"Damn, I miss her"-Izuku said lowly while closing his eyes.

Near his door, was Dante who listened to everything Izuku said, and soon he walked back to his own room and slept soundly in his bed with his own thoughts awaiting for the next day.

The Early Morning

"*sniff**sniff* Izuku is cooking, what time is it?"-Dante said drowsily, and at the same time he looked at the clock he quickly woke up and changed quickly as he grabbed his boots and struggles to put them on, he fell down the stairs.

"If your done messing around, food is ready"-Izuku stated.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME WE ARE GONNA BE LATE"-Dante said aloud while Izuku had a blank looking face while looking down at his phone then turned it off and continued eating his food.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL EATING!!!"-Dante yelled.

"I'm Hungry"-Izuku replied bluntly.

"CMON WE ARE GONNA BE LATE"-Dante replied.

"So, I don't care, I'm always either late which is rare or on time which is most of the time, and when did you care about responsibility"-Izuku stated.

"IT'S DIFFERENT WITH THAT RAT!!!"-Dante replied.

"Oh"-Izuku replied with a smart ass smirk

"HE HAS INFORMATION I DON'T WANT OUT THERE!!!!"-Dante stated while quickly eating and finishing his food and putting on his boots and ran out the door.

"I can't believe that school opens this early...................What an Idiot"-Izuku said while finishing his plate and cleans up the place before he put on his uniform and went on his way to U.A.

"He really went ahead...............What an Idiot"-Izuku stated while walking to his and Mei's entrance to enter class.

"Yo"-Izuku stated upon entering his class.

"BROTHER, I NEED MONEY!!!!"-Mei yelled aloud.

"Why???"-Asked Izuku.

"I have some private project I wanna work on soooooooooooo"-Mei said sweetly.

"I could use a mechanic at the shop, The oil ruins the food and drinks, as well as my clothes"-Izuku thought rather quickly.

"Alright then what about being my mechanic back at the shop"-Izuku stated.

"Really that's easy what's the pay"-Mei asked.

"Here is the notice and papers along with the pay wage, Sign here if you wanna work there"-Izuku said while giving a job application of Devil May Cry.

"Let's see *whisper**whisper*whisper**whis-"-Mei's thoughts were interrupted by the amount she was gonna get paid.

"THIS MUCH!!!"-Mei yelled.

"Yep, and a bonus if you do great"-Izuku stated but before he could get another word Mei quickly signed the paper and handed back to Izuku.

"When do I start?"-Mei asked.

"Today, I'll show you around the parts if you want to continue employment there "-Izuku said.

"Alrighty"-Mei replied with a salute of her own.

"Guys c'mon we got to go to the meeting"-Power Loader said while opening the door of his classroom.

" Oh, that's right the meeting"-Izuku stated bordley.

"So that's why Dante was in a hurry, he could've reminded me at least"-Izuku thought

With an bored sigh Izuku and Mei along with Power Loader walked to the principal's office where when they enter they see all the teachers in U.A. staring at Dante chatting with Nezu.

"Ahhhh, Now that everyone is here, Let's get started"-Nezu spoke professionally.

"R-r-r-ight"-Dante said nervously.

"Izuku come here"-Dante said with a hand motion.

"What is it, idiot"-Izuku bluntly stated while Dante had an anger mark on his forehead 

"Hey, who are you calling an idiot, brat"-Dante replied.

"You"-Izuku bluntly stated with a blank look while pointing at Dante.

"Why you little"-Dante replied about to hit Izuku in the head but stopped by Nezu.

"Now, Now let's not get any thoughts about violence in my office yes"-Nezu stated with a scary purple aura surrounded him.

"Yes"-Izuku and Dante quickly replied while on thier knees.

"Good, now let us begin this meeting you all have classes to attend"-Nezu stated while the teachers took their seats and Izuku and Dante were sitting in the middle.

"Dante, This is uncomfortable"-Izuku whispered to Dante.

"I told that Rat not to put us on the spotlight like this but I do not really wanna get into an argument with him"-Dante whispered back.

"Now, Those who have questions please speak now or forever hold your breath"-Nezu said while taking a sip of tea.

"What are you exactly"-Power loader talked first.

"To who, Him or Me"-Izuku stated while pointing at both of them.

"Both"-Power Loader stated while pointing at both Izuku and Dante.

"You wanna go first or should I"-Izuku quickly whispered.

"I'll go this is gonna get fun"-Dante said.

"I'm Dante, don't go wearing it out, and for your question I'm a hybrid"-Dante replied to Power Loader's question.

"A Hybrid of what exactly"-Aizawa stated.

"A demon and human"-Dante bluntly replied.

"I see and what about you Midoriya"-Aizawa replied.

"Quarter Demon, and Mostly human"-Izuku replied.

"I see, and what about that creature in the USJ"-All Might asked, Izuku couldn't get over the fact that All Might is still here even after USJ.

"That was a wanna be king"-Izuku replied.

"Pardon??"-All Might replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry what I meant was that, That was a demon that wanted the position of King"-Izuku quickly restated of his mistake.

"King of What"-All Might asked.

"Demons"-Izuku said with a cold stare

"I see"-All Might replied.

"Why not humans, Dante"-Nezu asked.

"Because humans are already the demons hands"-Dante said while it gained the attention of the heroes.

"Do explain yourself of that statement"-Midnight quickly seriously.

"Alright sweetie, Hear me out, The moment that quirks existed the demons started roaming the earth"-Dante replied.

"Elaborate"-Aizawa asked.

"Quirks are entirely different energy to which the demon kind is use too, its more weak"-Dante said.

"Quirks are weak??"-All Might said.

"It's exactly as I said, your quirks could only harm the weakest of demons not even close to The Generals, not even the Soldiers they are too much for you guys to handle"-Dante replied.

"And again Elaborate what you mean"-Aizawa stated.

"Izuku, explain what I mean"-Dante said, while Izuku quickly got up and armed himself with Myrid and while it gained the curiosity of the teachers they each felt a cut on their cheek.

"See what I mean, If you couldn't even see him take out his weapon then you have no chance against the demons"-Dante said.

"Dante is doing a little too much, The only reason I was able to cut them was because I'm the fastest out of our group"-Izuku sweat dropped.

"Incredible speed Young Midoriya"-All Might said while cleaning his small cut.

"Thank You, All Might"-Izuku replied with a small smile.

"But this doesn't make sense, Why are the demon not attacking as we speak"-One of the teachers spoke aloud.

"Simple, they want to toy with each and every one of you heroes"-Dante replied with a cold stare of his own.

*RING*

*RING*

*RING*

Izuku got a call which gained the attention of the heroes, but Izuku ignored them and looked at Nezu to which the chimera nodded.

"Devil May Cry"-Izuku responded professionally to the call.

"I see"-Izuku said.

"Thank You, I'll tell him"-Izuku said.

"Who was it kid?"-Dante asked.

"Morrison, There's a job cash upfront, it's open, you better hurry before Auntie or Big Sis take it"-Izuku stated bluntly with a deadpanned expression.

"CASH UPFORNT, HELL YEAH!!!!"-Dante yelled excitedly.

"IZUKU TAKECAREOFTHISFORMESEEYA!!!"-Dante quickly spoke before running out the door.

"Job??"-Nezu asked.

"Clean Up, We in Devil May Cry have contacts that informs us that demons are located"-Izuku replied.

"And can you explain why the heroes can't go to it"-One of the teachers spoke aloud.

"Simple, You will die"-Izuku stated with a bit of spite.

"Your kidding right?"-Aizawa stated.

"Its exactly like I said, Demons don't have quirks as their strengthen even rivals All For One"-Izuku said aloud while it gained the attention of the teachers especially All Might.

"H-H-H-How do you know that name"-All Might said.

"You know , working as a barista for old heroes and colleagues can get you so much info"-Izuku said.

"Sister Mei can you go on ahead and start preparing our project"-Izuku asked.

"I get it, No need to ask no more, I don't want to deal with secrets"-Mei said while going out the room and returning to the classroom.

"Why send her out?"-Power Loader asked.

"I need to get something out my chest, Sensei"-Izuku said with sound of relief.

"And what would that be Young Midoriya"-All Might asked.

Izuku slowly walked up to All Might and pointed at the spot where he was attacked before by All For One, Which made All Might stop and look eye to eye with Izuku.

I know Your Weakness.


	27. Memory Shard

"W-W-W-What"-All Might said a bit surprised.

"I said, I know your weakness"-Izuku said bluntly while pointing at the weak spot of All Might's.

"H-H-H-How do you know?"-All Might asked.

"Anyone could know after seeing that Video of you fighting All For One"-Izuku stated bluntly.

"V-V-Video?"-All Might asked.

"There was footage of you fighting against him, and revealed All For One landing an attack right at that spot, I wasn't hard putting it together"-Izuku stated bluntly.

"What will you do with the knowledge Midoriya"-Nezu asked.

"Nothing, I have no gain in exposing that knowledge"-Izuku said with a blank face.

"And can you explain why, you wouldn't gain nothing from it"-Asked Aizawa.

"Simple, I honestly do not care"-Izuku said.

"What do you mean Young Midoriya"- All Might asked.

"It is simple "-Izuku stated.

"Fate will happen, Everyone has there end, Your end is coming soon, So if you haven't picked your successor, I suggest you pick up the pace and choose one, There are many that are worthy but I assume you have your own choices in it"-Izuku stated.

"Another question if it doesn't hurt"-Aizawa asked.

"Shoot"-Izuku said.

"You say that your gonna be a quirkless hero but you have abilities that could save lives why not use it for it instead of sending a message"-Aizawa stated.

"You have a valid point but what good is there telling the world that A demon exist along side them, We at Devil May Cry don't intend to cause panic to the world by revealing our existence it would only cause panic"-Izuku said.

"If people do go into panic but what would happen if your race was revealed to the world under the most intense situation"-Aizawa said.

"Elaborate"-Izuku said.

"Let's say that something from hell which I assume exist after seeing a demon right in front of me, What would happen if people witnessed an event that was literally out of this world"-Aizawa said while gaining the agreement of the teachers.

"That already happened"-Izuku said to much of the surprise of the people in the room.

"What do you mean it already happened"-Aizawa stated.

"It's like I said it happened, Many demonic statues are worshipped in Italy and around the world there is demonic runes that still have their purpose but are guarded by Hell to prevent humanity to gain such power"-Izuku said.

"Worshipped???"-Midnight said aloud.

"Correct, If you went there you will hear a story and much in fact a true story, The story of the Devil Knight Sparda"-Izuku stated.

"I wouldn't mind telling you that story back in the shop"-Izuku replied as his hidden intention was to gain new customers for the shop due to it's popularity the old handy man shop was a great location for the neighborhood but Izuku needed to send the shop out there so he can gain more information about demons in the world.

"And that shop would be?"-Midnight asked.

"Devil May Cry, It's located in Shibuya, You can the neon sign a mile away, I recommended you wear civil attire and not your hero suit"-Izuku said.

"Why not?"-Asked Aizawa.

"There's nothing wrong in wearing it, you would just be out of place is all"-Izuku said.

"Then I don't mind hearing this story of yours"-Aizawa said.

"Same here, I am rather intrigued by it"-Midnight said.

"I agree"-All Might said.

"Ohhhh, Story telling I'll go too"-Nezu said excitedly.

"Then I expect you to be there afterschool"-Izuku said while grabbing the knob and twisting it then walked out the door.

"Now since that's finish return to class and begin today's school day"-Nezu said while getting up and opened the door of his office to say get out and get to work.

"Right"-Aizawa said while leaving along side the rest of the teachers.

As walking out the door, Aizawa didn't felt satisfied with the conversation, he felt like many parts were left out and it disturbed him greatly, as that discomfort was easily spotted by his two best friends even though, Aizawa didn't want too show it but they knew they were his best friends and that was Midnight(Neumuri) and Present Mic(Hisazhi).

"Hey, Aizawa you look sick , was it something the Midoriya said"-Midnight said.

"It's more like what he hasn't said"-Aizawa replied.

"That's the type of paranoia is the reason you haven't been laid"-Present Mic said while getting a small laugh from Midnight.

"Like your any better, Can't imagine a women dealing with your loud self every day"-Aizawa responded while Present Mic got a irritated mark on his forehead ready to fight out but Midnight got in the way of the two.

"Now, Now, Let's not do this here what about we go drop by that place Midoriya mentioned"-Midnight said a little erotic.

"You just want an excuse to wear that new dress you bought"-Present Mic said.

"SO!!!"-Midnight replied a little agitated.

"You think its because of the new girl"-Present Mic whispered to Eraserhead.

"Maybe, but don't speak another word about it, you know how she gets"-Aizawa said while getting a conformation from Present Mic and soon the three went their own paths and began the school day. As if the school day wouldn't feel longer Class 1-A were relentless about seeing the young green haired boy but Aizawa prevented them from going near the shop without any type of permission. 

"Can we really not see him"- Asked Kirishima

"Unless you have a problem with your costume or gear, THIS class is not to go near those halls"-Aizawa replied.

"Oh then can I go"-Momo asked while holding a slip.

"*sigh*, during lunch"-Aizawa replied.

"Alright, Thank You Sensei"-Momo replied.

"Hey, when did you get that?"-Asked Jiro

"Didn't, made it out using my quirk"-Momo replied.

"Didn't take it for you to break the rules, princess"-Jiro replied with a amused smile.

The class continued their day until the lunch bell ranged and quickly Momo got her suitcase with her gear and costume and made her way to the Support classes. Among arriving her nose caught a whiff of an amazing scent something that clearly outclassed her private chef. Her nose leaded her to one of the Support classes and upon arriving she closely looked through the a small gap and saw Izuku eating the meal while giving two others different meals while they were eating in bliss.

While in Izuku's Mind

"This is good, think you outclassed your self Izuku, you really outclassed yourself"-Izuku mind is gloating about himself.

As his eyes were on the meal his eyes slowly move towards the door and upon looking at it with his more upped vision he sees Momo looking through the door and what looks like drool coming out her mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!"-Izuku's Mind was going haywire.

"I THOUGHT THEY NEEDED A SLIP TO COME HERE"-Izuku mind was still going haywired.

"Maybe that's why, OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD"-Izuku mind was still going haywire.

"Got to use the Bathroom"-Power Loader said a little too convenient

"Same here can't focus on the job if I hold in for a while"-Mei said to add on to Power Loader, which seems a LITTLE TO CONVENIENT FOT THIS TYPE OF SITUATION. As the two walked to the right door and left. Momo was swift and entered the class while giving out a sigh of relief with what seems she was expecting to talk to Izuku by themselves.

"H-H-Hello"-Momo said sweetly but stuttered.

"Hello, Mrs. Yaoyorozu"-Izuku replied with a blank look on his face but Izuku was internally freaking out.

"May I ask why you grace me with your attendance here"-Izuku said sarcastically with a small amount of spite.

"I didn't come here for the Costume or gear, I wanted a chance to talk to you"-Momo said with a little hurt in her voice and that caught Izuku off guard.

"I-I-I see, Well My I asked why the Princess of the Yaoyorozu Company came here the speak to a simple man like me"-Izuku quickly regained his composure and switched to his bartender voice.

"I wanted to ask, why are you here at U.A."-Momo asked nervously.

"Why did you come to the support class"-Momo asked maybe a little hesitant.

"What happened to you"-Momo asked lastly as if tears were going to come to her eyes.

"I'm here to keep a promise"-Izuku replied to the first question

"I came to the support class to only prove a theory"-Izuku replied to the second but Momo didn't have the courage to ask what was the theory was.

"And Lastly the world happened, I hope you recall what occurred, Momo"-Izuku said with a bit of spite but she wanted to know no SHE NEEDED TO KNOW, how bad the damage was.

"I do not, please refresh my memory"-Momo asked a little too strongly.

"Do you remember where You and Ochacho took me"-Izuku said while Momo nodded how could she ever forget, the two adored Izuku they couldn't bear seeing his corpse because he was trying to be a hero.

"If you nodded then you surely have knowledge on what happened"-Izuku said with hurt in his eyes.

"I didn't see or hear about what happened"-Momo said.

"I see, then let me tell you, Schools from around the area came over and senselessly attacked me"-Izuku said with so much spite, he was surprised how it came out his mouth, but alerts came hard in Momo's mind.

"After what feels like forever, they stopped and there I was lying there on the grass floor unconscious for two days until helped arrive"-Izuku finished quickly before he got into details about that day it was a day he didn't want to relive.

"T-T-T-Two days, HE WAS UNCONSCIOUS FOR TWO DAY!!!!"-Momo's mind was wrapped around it, along the guilt that had felt like swallowed her whole.

As the lunch bell rang, Izuku carefully walked up and used his thumb to remove the tears in her eyes, much to her surprise.

"I know, It must of hurt hearing it, but its OK, really, I'm sure you have a reason why you did it but now it's not the time, C'mon head to class"-Izuku responded gently but he felt a little sorry about it but he doesn't know why, but sure enough he would know soon but it wasn't today. Momo was quiet but she returned to her class while Izuku returned to his. The school day was finished as Izuku escorted his new "Employee" to where the establishment is and sure enough there was a line.

"Look at those people"-Mei sounded a little intimated.

"It's ok, Sis you got this I should change and get ready you should change too, there's a locker in the garage as your uniform too"-Izuku stated.

"Right, I'll get too it"-Mei replied.

Soon Devil May Cry was open, and customers were coming and going at a fast rate, while those that wanted Mechanical service were happy with their tune up, and soon enough there was the guest. Midnight was wearing a dress that revealed her chest a little too much for Izuku's comfort but he welcomed it. Present Mic was wearing a yellow dress shirt and black pants and his hair seemed down to much Izuku's amusement walks in Aizawa with a black dress shirt and blank pants with his hair seemed to be arranged nicely. All Might walks in with a a strange suit in his powered down form along side him was Nezu and still in his principal garments and professional as always.

"Welcome, May I ask you to sit down, I'll close it down so others won't interrupt us"-Izuku replied but something ticked Midnight as if it was something about showing off her new dress.

"There now for the private party, may I get you something to eat or drink"-Izuku asked in a barista persona.

"Coffee along with the Devil Meal"-Aizawa asked.

"You have sweets"-Midnight asked while Izuku nodded.

"I see, then a strawberry sundae, with a Devil's Omelette"-Midnight asked.

"I would like a coffee, with a Devil's Steak"-Present Mic asked.

"A coffee and a pizza"-Nezu asked much to Izuku's amusment

"A coffee and a Sandwhich"-All Might said and much to Izuku's he was still fanboying inside about serving All Might.

The Meals were quickly cooked as the coffee were roasted and quickly brought to the table. One sip from Aizawa and he looks a decade younger much to the surprise of the group while Izuku was amused of their reactions.

"What the hell"-Aizawa felt better after one sip he didn't know why.

"Cuban Crystal Moutain, The coffee in cuba is known for its full-bodied aroma and taste, I assume its too your liking"-Izuku said with bit of pride in his voice.

As if it wasn't enough the males got their coffee and felt exactly that the aroma was wonderful more then average coffee, as they were enjoying the drink Midnight was a little impatient and as if Izuku could hear her thoughts he placed down her strawberry sundae and her eyes widened.

"Apologies for the delay, your meals will come out shortly"-Izuku stated and quickly walked back to the kitchen. Midnight took a bite out of her sundae and she felt like she was young again well she was but she felt even younger, Midnight was smiling more then the guys had ever seen. They didn't know a student much less a quirkless one was handling the establishment by his lonesome. Soon enough the meals came in and holy mother of god the aroma it gave out it felt like they were with family and soon enough they looked at each other and gave a small smile and soon they were eating their food but it seems they finished much to their astonishment.

"Ok, so how do you like you---"-Izuku stopped while looking at empty plates on the table with a chuckle of amusement he grabbed the silverware and plates and headed to the kitchen to wash the dishes.

Now about That Story, let me begin that tale


	28. The Cold Hearted Truth

"Now let us begin"

As Izuku began to tell the story the present heroes were already eager to hear this tale but of course Dante wasn't present as Izuku realized this he quickly groaned as much to his irritation which got the attention of the heroes.

"Something wrong?"-Asked Midnight

"Dante isn't here so that means------"-Izuku paused before groaning in annoyance again.

"Where is he?"-Asked All Might

"The Local Club down the street"-Izuku said with his hands on his face.

"REALLY, LET'S GO"-Midnight suddenly got excited which two certain heroes understood why she was eager to go.

It was because of her dress

"I wouldn't recommended it Sensei"-Izuku said with caution

"WHY NOT!!"-Midnight said finally releasing her irritation through out the evening.

"I-I-I-I-It's not the club you think"-Izuku said a little nervous.

"And that would be??"-Aizawa just wanted to gather information on Sparda and finally get some sleep so quickly he asked his question.

"I-I-I-It's a g-g-gentlemen's club"-Izuku said as his face turned red to which was the first to heroes to see Izuku act like that, it wasn't compared to the composed Izuku they saw in the Office.

"I-I-I see"-All Might said rather a bit uncomfterbale.

"I'll just tell the story without him, the women there are rather............."-Izuku pasued for a second before his face turned a little pale

Lustful

"So, you scared they gonna robbed your V-Card"-Present Mic said with quickly and due to that statement he was jumped by Midnight before Izuku composed himself and began to tell the tale of Sparda.

"Sparda was the most Powerful demons in Hell in his time, His power is alone is rather God like."-Izuku said with a little admiration close to how he was with All Might.

"How is he worshipped in Italy can you explain"-Aizawa asked.

"I was told that at some point he woke up to justice, having seen tyranny and injustice of the Dark Emperor................"-Izuku paled before swallowing the nervous saliva in his mouth before speaking his name.

Mundus

And at that alone the room felt like zero below greater, the mention of his name was hundreds times more chilling then the name of All For One.

"What the---"-Aizawa first spoke gathering his composure.

"Demon Emperor Mundus is a brutal, demonic, fearful, tyrant"-Izuku spoke with a hint of fear even the heroes know this is a entity that they should not fool around with.

"Where is the Tyrant located?"-Asked Aizawa after composing himself.

"He's Sealed away, Thanks to Sparda"- Izuku stated much to the relief of the heroes but was interrupted by bad news.

"Only for now, the bastard is stubborn but only time will tell when he would free himself of that seal and when that happens may God be merciful on your souls"-Izuku said as if this was only the beginning.

"From what I recall there are only cracks so it would be a few centuries before he returns or if someone kill him and take his place then this world would be protected-Izuku spoke as if killing is the only option much to the heroes distaste and Izuku could feel it radiate from them.

"Even I would know between a human and demon, I'm only a quarter Demon, but a demon none the less would you kill me?"-Izuku asked the heroes as they wide eyed at the statement. As if time had stopped the world began shirnking to the heroes and soon one spoke out among them.

"No, only because I believe the our society would benefit of the doubt would change throughout the years"-Aizawa spoke first.

"What about now?"-Izuku returned the statement towards the heroes.

"Even now Society is changing for the better"-Aizawa re-stated back and soon Izuku was laughing and that turned on red flags to the heroes.

"Society changing even now, now that is without a doubt a good joke"-Izuku said while wheezing.

"What do you mean by that?"-Nezu stated with his usually smile but turned to a frown when the expression of Izuku turned from amused to a dead expression.

"Everything is wrong with this society and that feeds the demons"-Izuku said rather dead like.

"It's the society that turned children into fools, it's society that created the villains, it's society that created heroes, but mostly it's society that failed people like me, the absolute quirkless"-Izuku stated as the sadness sprouted through his voice.

"How many quirkless had committed suicide"-Izuku asked the heroes as they had lumps on their throats of that statement.

"HOW MANY QUIRKLESS HAD BEEN ABANDONED FOR WHAT THEY ARE"-Izuku yelled with an absolute sad rage.

"how many were bullied and ignored?"-Izuku said now with tears in his eyes.

"how m-m-many"-Izuku said now with tears and a absolute dead expression.

......................................

.....................................

....................................

....................................

....................................

...................................

...................................

...................................

...................................

....................................

..................................

.................................

..................................

.................................

,..........,.....................

................................

................................

"That's enough"- Now entered Dante with a sobered tone as if he wasn't at the strip club Izuku thought he was at.

"Go to sleep kid, I'll take over from here"-Dante said with a calm voice and the dead expression that Izuku had all he did was nod and slowly walked up the stairs.

"I'm sorry about that, I haven't talked to him about that years ago"-Dante said as he broke the tense yet silenced atmosphere.

"How did you encountered Young Midoriya"-Yagi said a little tensed of the certain comments of a green haired boy.

"When I messed up on a job"-Dante spoke back.

"I was "cleaning" up and one got away and soon I found it as it's claw was soon to impale the kid but as soon as I killed it I saw two dead bodies near him as he passed out"-Dante said rather guilty.

"It was my cousin and his wife, I wrapped them quickly and took the kid back here to treat him but his blood got better of me"-Dante said.

"His blood?"-Nezu asked but he already knew he wanted to speak for the heroes who had lumps in their throats.

"Yeah, his demonic blood quickly healed him but it wasn't much worse until he went back to school."-Dante said.

"School?"-Aizawa asked rather suddenly.

"Yeah, even when he is in physical shape but mentally he is scarred"-Dante said rather sad.

"Did you know, Izuku was found lying unconscious for two days near death"-Now Dante asked rather angrily and that caught the heroes off guard.

"Huh........that figures"-Dante said.

"Can I ask what happened"-Nezu asked.

"He told me along with his aunt, that He was led their by two females and soon school from around Shibuya the private school to the public, they beat him to a bloody pulp and not once he told me a HERO passed by more rahter ignored"-Dante said with his arm crossed with a hint of spite and more the heroes continued their shame as they heard such a horrid truth.

"And the two females, where are they now"-Aizawa asked rather heated from the conversation at hand, the hero himself was bullied but not to the extent Izuku had been through, he knew other heroes that were bullied Hound Dog, Edgeshot, Midnight,Hawks, Ryokyu, and many others but it wasn't even close to this. This wasn't bullying it was attempted murder.

"I have no clue, he never spoke of their names just described them it was confusing but from what I heard it was a girl with raven like hair and I quote her eyes were like gems like onyx type from what I recall and the other he said was a brunette with a mochi like face figure he thought it was cute"-Dante stated from what he remember from back then, Izuku probably did mention them but he forgot it's in his nature.

"Doesn't that sound like....."-Midnight was absolutely ghasted by the fact that Momo Yaoyorozu and Ocacho Uraka had led the boy to a certain death.

"Mrs.Yaoyorozu and Mrs.Uraka"-Aizawa put two and two together he was ashamed of himself he wasn't teaching or guiding heroes he was guiding bullys.

"I can see it's late and this information is rather new to you guys and please don't be a stranger around these parts drop by when you have a chance Izuku would be excited to serve you again"-Dante said as he stood up, pushed his chair in and walked up the stairs for a goodnights rest and God he wasn't gonna sleep tonight.

"We'll return another day, as we have to return to U.A. to discuss what happened"- Nezu said as he adjusted his tie only to take out a small device from within.

"I'm sure you all heard, teachers of U.A."-Nezu spoke through the mic as it was transmitted to U.A. with every teacher hearing the conversation from the beginning to all the way to the end.

Even if they didn't want to believe it, but they couldn't believe what they heard but it was The Cold Hearted Truth.

There it is soon all will be revealed to the students of 1-A and 1-B don't worry about the small details I wanna let y'all know it means alot your still reading this light novel well take it how you will but some school and future opportunities came up and Im going for it it's gonna be a bit of time before I upload again.

© KINDUSTRIES


	29. Discussion of U.A.

The moment he spoke those words it echoed through out his head like when a bullet left its chamber for the first time. Izuku woke up sweating hard, his breathing was rather shallow much to his discomfort. He looked at the clock on the stand and saw 6:00 am in bold red. Breathing much calmly and slowly regaining his composure. He felt little shame when he yelled those words yesterday at the heroes he admired so much. He spoke truth from his own mouth it was clear much clearer then purified water itself. He still struggled with his own self from being born quirkless and being a demon he felt isolated from the world. He knows he isn't normal but envied those who are, those that had quirks, those that had parents. Izuku quickly shook his head from those thoughts and made his way downstairs to make himself breakfast and two cups of coffee to go after all he had two new customers one with a power to erase quirks and a purple haired boy in General Education. (A/N:Don't worry about him being in this chapter that's a filler for another day on his encounter to Izuku)

At U.A with the Teachers and Staff:

"So how would like to start first"-Nezu asked.

The staff and teachers didn't leave the room once even for the bathroom. They heard the recording over and over again not only did they know that demons exist but apparently they were strong enough to fight even All Might but to others it was much more the boy how he spoke he admired heroes but in a flash he saw them as liability's, incompetent, arrogant. The words still echo, but still held truth. They knew that quirkless people exist and how many died trying to survive the society but to the teachers it still hurts knowing that quirkless commited suicide just to have a quirk in the next life but why haven't they heard it before ohhhhhh it was all too clear the qurikless had absolutely no attention when one died they would continue their lives but when someone with a quirk died a funeral would be held and mourn but what about those that are quirkless it was facts they were seen as non-existent and it disturbed in the minds of the heroes and staff.

"I'm very uncomfortable with this Nezu"-Vlad King spoke with such discomfort.

"Agreed but we cannot falter from what we have seen in the USJ, some actions must be done"-Nezu stated with his usual calm persona but inside he was highly disturbed not of the demons but of Izuku Midoriya.

"True but what about the students, they surely have questions about it what do we say too them"-Present Mic asked.

"It is true that their curiosity got the better of them but most of Class 1-A believe that it was merely a hallucination it seems our "friends" made them see it as it was a dream, and I'm highly thankful for it"-Nezu said which confused the teachers and staff.

"What do you mean thankful"-Aizawa asked rather annoyed at his employer statement.

"There are repercussions due to the existence of demons, we cannot let it out these walls much less to the world"-Nezu said rather seriously much to the surprise of the teachers.

"Agreed, even I have to admit I'm rather disturbed to the existence of demons"-Midnight stated rather uncomfortable.

"Then let us be off and prepare for our students return and tha annual sports festival"-Nezu said.

"The Sports Festival???"-The teachers asked.

"Yes, although Class 1-A did indeed fought against villains we are to continue as planned and hopefully the sports festival would make them more engrossed in becoming heroes"-Nezu said rather excitedly.

"And Aizawa please stay behind I rather have a discussion with you"-Nezu said but to the teachers they know exactly why he wanted this discussion and Aizawa merely agreed with no hesitation and much to his discomfort he had to discuss the action that must be taken to his student.

Today the students return to U.A. after the Villain attack on the USJ but other supernatural attack was quickly denounced much to the relief of Izuku and Dante they really don't want to be pestered about demons existence but they still have no clue how the demon entered Earth in the first place as Izuku went to school and Dante was investigating along with Nero, Trish, and Lady to discover what caused the demon's appearance. Izuku was told to go to the principal's office first thing in the morning of their return much to the confusion of Izuku. As he entered U.A. he went to General Education first but didn't see that he was present so he left his coffee on his desk hoping he would get there before it gets cold, and made his way to the Principal office and once he did he opened the door and saw Eraserhead along with Vlad King on the opposite side of Nezu.

"Before we talk and discuss here, Sensei"-Izuku said before anyone commented he gave Aizawa his coffee much to the amusement of Aizawa.

"I already like him"-Aizawa said with a small smile much to the surprise of Vlad King as he took his sip of coffee he already felt recharged and eager to start class but this conversation must comes first.

"Midoriya-San, If you do not know already we decided to continue onward with our schedule and prepare for our sports festival"-Nezu said with his calm demeanor.

"Really?!?!?, I assumed you guys called it off"-Izuku stated.

"I was going too but with Circumstance stand, I believe that this would push the students from their minds of the USJ onto the world of Heroes, making them more engrossed into studying and training to become heroes"-Nezu stated.

" I see but....."-Izuku was gonna comment on the appearance of Vlad King and Eraserhead but was quickly interrupted by Nezu.

"I asked them to be here because YOU ARE GONNA REFINE THEIR CLASSES GEAR!!!"-Nezu said excitedly but as those words left his mouth Izuku turned white and pale then really excited and determined. To see more quirks can make his journals more full much to Izuku's enjoyment and too see what their weakness are much more enjoyment to Izuku being quirkless means quirkless only his human side can do this he doesn't want to use his demon side as he would look like a hypocrite he wanted to be a quirkless hero it doesn't matter what place he was at even a underground hero sounded good as long he became a hero that would ease his heart to keep his promise to his parents.

YOOOOSHAAAAA!!!"-Izuku yelled with excitement much to the surprise of the teachers. They assumed he would be upset as he wanted to be discreet about his presence.

"WHEN DO I START!?!?"-Izuku asked with green fire in his eyes.

"When Lunch begins, I would ask these two who they would send first and whoever does treat them with respect and integrity, Midoriya-San"-Nezu stated and Izuku responded with a purple aura and a wicked smile as his eyes turned red and the two teachers sweatdropped at the antics of the boy.

"Now then you can go now, Class would begin shortly"-Nezu stated.

"Right, I can't wait to meet your class as help your class with their gear"-Izuku said as he bowed with respect with a neutral face then opened the door and went to Class.

Now here is a big announcement its up too you guys what Izuku's relationship is gonna be now you guys have two choices sucks right, but I can only do the story on these two choices alone so Its either Izuku and Melissa only or A total harem. If you don't wish to comment your choice that's fine message me about it and I would input your choice to the results. By the end of next friday you would see a tag and that would determine the status for Izuku. Wattpad followers are deciding this.

Thank You for Reading this far into the story I know I want to get the sports festival over with but fillers right, and whatever the tag would be I do hope you will continue reading this story

Have a Good Day

© KINDUSTRIES


	30. Hitoshi Shinso

Izuku was clearly doing his own research at the moment as he skimmed through the quirks he had seen during the first day of his time at U.A. Preparing for his appearance of Class 1-A and 1-B whoever decided first regardless he wanted to help them be heroes but this soon to be meeting gave him a flashback to when he first began training to enter U.A.

Months Ago Before U.A.:

"*huff**huff**huff*, How long do I keep doing this, Sensei"- Izuku asked Smith.

"Until you stop bitching about it"- Smith said while drinking his tea.

As Izuku was using Smith's old dummy that he used back in the day it was difficult trying to keep posture when his muscles are aching for doing this all day. Then again cleaning a beach was easier but worth it. 

"*Sigh* Your posture is still wrong, Here let me show you"- Smith said as he got up his chair and took off his chest garment and exposed his dark skin with a toned body and scars it was almost similar to Izuku except eyesight. Once he was front of the dummy, He started with putting his feet together. Then his knees were bent so his feet are only just covered or cannot be seen when the attacker are looking down. The hips are then pushed out. The feet are then twisted on the heel outward so the toes are pointing out to the left and right of the body at 180 degrees. Pressure is then put on the heels of the feet before the heels are rotated out from under the body. His feet are shoulder width apart pointing approximately one meter from the body, forming an imaginary triangle. His head was up, shoulders are dropped, elbows were sunken as his tailbone was moved forward.

"This is the posture you are looking for, then forward it will only get easier"- Smith stated as he dropped his posture and cracked his back to feel relief.

"Now you do it"- Smith stated.

Izuku put his head up as his shoulders were dropped, his elbows were sunken as his tailbone was moved forward, and put his left arm forward while his right palm was rather resting on his left arm well that what it seems, He began striking the dummy with force but not precision much to the disappointment of Smith, but the lack of mental training is the cause he can't think of anything to help his mental health it's up to him to decide when to discuss it but he can't help anyone if Izuku doesn't help himself first.

"That's enough go home for the day, boy"- Smith said with a soft smile as Izuku knows why his head wasn't even straight he still has emotions still trapped locked inside deep within his heart. He sighed with disappointment and went back home along his path walking home he wasn't paying attention where he was going and now somewhere in another area where Izuku usually ran past by just for his exercise, but he was lost and he regretted not exploring his surrounding home so he didn't have to deal with this bull. 

"*sigh* where am I now?"-Izuku rubbed his nose bridge as he left his phone back in the establishment right after he came back from school.

"HEY, VILLIAN!!!"- Some random boy was yelling as it got the attention of Izuku. As Izuku walked towards where the voice was being heard from as he stumbled upon a group of boy beating a purple haired boy to a bloody pulp.Izuku had flashbacks to where Bakago and his little gang would do the as soon Izuku saw the scene before him, he went ran and sidekicked one of the boys in the face rendering him unconscious. The other boys didn't even see what happened next as Izuku went to Trickster and knocked them unconscious using the brachial stun to render them immobilized with no hesitation. Once Izuku regained composure he freaked out as he wasn't supposed to use his powers against humans for very good reasons. He looked around as the purple haired boy was in his sight first, he was unconscious, bruised and blood falling down his scalp.

"Let's get you help"- Izuku softly said as he picked up the purple haired boy as he looked at the other three there they weren't as injured as the boy he was carrying maybe a concussion but nothing serious. The purple haired boy's phone fell down his pocket and showed where they are Izuku picked it up and ran back to the establishment he needed treatment, the boy wasn't as near as Izuku was back in first year of Middle School but still the boy needed help, he ran through the streets receiving strange looks as he returned to the establishment. He took the boy to a guest room and took out a first-aid kit. Training with Smith always made him aware of keep first-aid kits around the establishment. He took the boy's clothes off and see minor cuts and major bruises much to the discomfort of Izuku. Izuku used ointment on the boy's minor cuts and bruises then wrapped him up with bandages. Taking a look of his scalp it didn't look serious as it seemed a rather minor he wrapped his head to prevent any more blood falling out to making sure the boy was comfortable. He treated the boy until it was nighttime and his phone didn't go off which caused Izuku to look at it rather disturbed. The night past and soon came a new day and Izuku looked at his phone where he last left it rather glad he left it otherwise he couldn't save the boy.

'It's Sunday,at least school is off today'-Izuku thought as he wander to the room the boy was in and see he was waking up.

"Yo, You've been asleep for a while"-Izuku said as he leaned on the doorway.

"*grunt* Where am I, Who the hell are you?"-the purple haired stated as he was pointing at Izuku.

"Your at my home, Name's Izuku....Yours"- Izuku responded.

"Hitoshi, now where the hell is my phone"- Hitoshi replied.

"Here, I'm curious though, why haven't your parents called"- Izuku stated as he had a suspicion for all night.

"That's cause I don't have parents"-Hitoshi said spiteful.

"Well that's something we have in common at least"- Izuku responded quickly as it gave a new look at the boy as he was rather stunned at his statement.

"Come on downstairs, I'll whip something up"- Izuku said as he walked out the room and went downstairs.

'What the hell?'-Hitoshi thought as he processed everything he heard.

"a free meal is a free meal"- Hitoshi softly whispered as he winced in pain and finally notice his injuries.

'That's right those bastards jumped me, What the hell happened to them'- Hitoshi thought.

As Hitoshi put on new clothing he went downstairs to smell fresh food and a beverage awaiting him.

"Yo, Hope you like it I haven't gone shopping yet, this is what I have left"- Izuku said as he sheepishly rubbed his head.

'What the hell, this place is huge, is this a cafe??? Better be some damn good coffee then"-Hitoshi thought.

"No, It's plenty, Thank You"- Hitoshi said with manners, Hitoshi may not be one of the open to people but he was taught not to judge others too quickly after seeing what Izuku could do treating him then feeding him. Izuku is a kind soul Hitoshi wasn't blind in seeing that.

"So is it fine if I ask about your parents?"- Izuku stated rather bluntly as the topic he brought up is one of the most toughest subject someone can discuss but due to being quirkless he wasn't sure what to say at that point after all He is a demon.

"What?"- Hitoshi replied as he was just seating himself to prepare to eat, Izuku realized what he was talking about then panic as he didn't want Hitoshi leaving outta anger of his parents were brought up.

"IM SORRY, I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT I WAS SAYING FORGIVE ME!!"- Izuku said quickly without stutter, he was surprised at himself for that but still it held truth that came out his mouth.

"Hey this is pretty good"- Hitoshi said bluntly as if he was ignoring Izuku's apology instead eating on his food which was more than good he had no words to say and if Izuku was speaking next Hitoshi was deaf over the moment he sipped the coffee. He felt isolated from the world in a calm place the aroma made it better as the coffee itself blended well with his meal.

"Hitoshi??"- Izuku said.

"What the hell is this coffee"- That was the only words that was coming out Hitoshi's mouth. Izuku smiled at this he knew he loved the coffee.

"Cuban Crystal Mountain, It's used in cuba as it's known for its full-bodied aroma and taste, Do you enjoy it"-Izuku said as all he got was a nod of confirmation.

"My parents were heroes"- Hitoshi said to break the tension Izuku was feeling as it surprised Izuku for a while before composing himself.

"They were helping people in the shadows, helping gather information on villains or crime syndicates well that's all I read from sneaking through their offices"- Hitoshi said with a sad smile as he enjoyed his parents.

"They were left behind in a raid against a small villain circle, a hero betrayed them for the safety of her family"- Hitoshi said sadly even though he hated the women he couldn't blame her for taking the action if he was hostage his parents probably would've done the same.

"Apparently, She didn't know they even had her family instead her family was at home having dinner since she didn't bother checking them out first she lost her cool and gave in. My Parents lives were just thrown in vain for nothing"- Hitoshi said coldly.

"Now I live in a orphanage where they treat me like a villain because of my quirk"- Hitoshi said but as soon he was gonna state more, he was stopped by Izuku asking a question.

"What is your quirk"- Izuku said.

"Huh.......Well then why not tell me yours first"- Hitoshi said.

"Well that's because I don'----------"-Izuku was interrupted by a weird force as if he lost control over his body he still had control over his mind.

'What the hell happened, Did he do something to take over my body, HOLY HELL, THIS IS COOL!!!'- Izuku thought with excitement.

"Wait, are you quirkless?"-Hitoshi said rather surprised at the statement he was gonna finish and from using his quirk Izuku nod his head in agreement then Hitoshi deactivated his quirk.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that too you"- Hitoshi apologized as Izuku waved it off as nothing.

"It's fine, but nevermind that YOU HAVE A COOL QUIRK, IM SO JEALOUS!!!"- Izuku excitedly yelled.

"W-w-what the hell, are you sane right now, This quirk is villainous"- Hitoshi stated with his disagreement about his quirk being 'cool' it was villainous as many people said even in the orphanage, his teachers, and fellow classmates thought he was a future villain. 

"Well, I am quite sane but how did you activate your quirk?"- Izuku asked curiously.

"It works when someone responds to me"- Hitoshi stated still a disagreement about his quirk.

Brainwashing- Allows the user to put someone in a state where the victim is forced to obey whatever he commands. The user can only activate this power when his target verbally responds to him. So if someone so happens to ask to watch a certain show all the user gotta do is make a offending statement and make the person talk then make he or she walk into a lake to understand how stupid they sound when that specific statement came out their mouth.

"THAT'S A VILLIAN QUIRK????!?!, YOU KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE CAN BE SAVED WITH YOUR QUIRK!!!"-Izuku yelled enthusiastically as he pulled a notebook and pen outta nowhere.

"Hostage Situation, You can literally stop the villain and even keep him unharmed which would cause no harm around the area and preventing extra problems.....sjksksjsnsnenemeemkdkdkddkkdkdkdkdjdjdjdjdjdkekdjdbdbdmslaoakwrfpgofnnsducllsoejrbffnxlspwijendlfpdodjsjdhfjxlspwpeifjfnfydiospwodkfnfhcjxlsosdoidkdksjdieospsofidjenndckvlpdododlfnfkfkckckcjf"- Izuku started mumbling as Hitoshi was dumbfounded at his antics.

"Yo, Midoriya"- Hitoshi said as Izuku snapped out of his world and began to feel embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I have a thing for quirks and I tend to go to another world, and call me Izuku"- He stated as rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Looks like your done, if you don't mind come along I want you to meet someone"- Izuku said as Hitoshi was gonna deny that he didn't finished his food he looks at the plate and cup and see that it was empty and looking back at Izuku he had a shit-eating grin on his face Hitoshi just rolled his eyes and a showed a small smile and walked with Izuku to meet this person, If Izuku know this person than the person must be intriguing.

AND ITS OFFICIAL THE TAGS IS PLACED UPON THE BOOK I HOPE YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND AND I HOPE YOU CONTINUE READING THIS STORY IF YOU DON'T LIKE WHAT YOU SEE THEN FORGIVE ME, AS IM GONNA CONTINUE THE STORY AS CHOSEN AND PLANNED. IF YOU STILL FEEL DISPLEASED WITH THE CHOICE THEN YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO. Just leave the story as is and let the people enjoy the story Thank You for reading this far and I hope you find other stories to your liking.

© KINDUSTRIES


	31. Brotherhood

Hitoshi Shinso a boy with a villain like quirk . Izuku Midoriya a quirkless boy with the blood of a demon but due to certain circumstances he was told to keep quiet about his bloodline due to causes that would allow villains much less the government to experiment on Izuku so to prevent that he will keep this as secret as long as there are those he would allow to hear because when he states on what he is they have to agree to take that knowledge to the grave and afterlife.

"This better be worth leaving the city to be here"- Hitoshi stated with a bit on irritation but he didn't mind who else is waiting for him on a Sunday might as well pass the time.

"Don't worry, This will help you and me too"-Izuku stated as Hitoshi raised his left eyebrow in curiosity. Izuku ranged the door bell on the house that seems secluded to society but none the less near a supermarket. The door opened and revealed a black man with white dreadlocks which seems out of japan but none the less wearing baggy plants and sandals along his torso wearing a jacket is decorated with two golden dragons on the front, and a 戒 mark on the back.

(A/N The symbol means quit)

Looking at the old man he is highly intimidating as just staring at the man himself is really throat drenching as, but Hitoshi looks closely at his eyes and noticed it had no pupils within them as looking upon the image he felt more similar too him. The man just waved on the two boys for a gesture of following him. Hitoshi looks around the home it was rather small, he didn't notice the dog until it ran past him to walk side by side with the old man. The boys and man and dog walked to the back yard where Hitoshi notice there was a koi pond with a weird looking training dummy and two sets of pants and vest????

"It hasn't even past a day and you already found the answer"-Smith stated breaking the silence that was lingering in the air.

"HUH?!?! Oh, You mean Hitoshi-san, well I found him and well you know what I'll let him tell you"- Izuku said as he sat down on the ground crossing his leg and gesturing Hitoshi to do the same as Hitoshi notice the old man is sat down already. He just sighed and sat down with his leg crossed and began to speak.

"My name is Hitoshi Shinso, Nice to Meet You and Thank You for you Hospitality"- Hitoshi stated and bowed with gratitude as for Izuku he was caught off guard from the sentence itself but Hitoshi knows to respect elders and give them the highest respect after all they are the guidance for youth and the future.

"The name's Smith at least someone was taught right unlike a certain asshat I know"- Smith stated as he looked at Izuku who just joked as he showed himself as he was offended by that statement as for Hitoshi he just snickered at his response. 

"Now then, son care to tell me how you came to cross paths with the young blood here"- Smith stated as he pointed to Izuku as he just rubbed his head sheepishly.

"*sigh* I was walking back to the orphanage and these boys from my home and class suddenly declared that if they defeated me they are taking a step being a hero and soon as they said that they began to beat me to a bloody pulp and if it wasn't for "asshat" here then maybe I would've been worse then when he found me"- Hitoshi said as Smith looked at Izuku with heat in his eyes as Izuku just looked right off angry."

"I don't mean too bring up pain and sorrow son but what happened to your parents"- Smith stated as he already knows what he was preparing for. Hitoshi just placed a pained expression it was already hard enough to speak about it but how Smith spoke towards him made him feel a little easier as if he already knew what hell he went through the story he told to Izuku was a lie.

"My parents were heroes, they assisted other heroes with information and deal with small time criminals to prevent them from going any deeper as in yeah you already know"- Hitoshi said as Smith just responded him with a solid nod and gestured him to continue.

"*sigh* Then when they went to assist a heroine in a raid, they were "left" behind as the heroine knocked them out with gas and soon the villains came in and just killed them that's what I have been told but I know it was worse, My mother was raped by those villains and then slited her throat as for my father they just slit his throat and tossed him in a ally"-Hitoshi stopped as he just stopped breathing as if the world came more and more closed in until two people one hand on each of his shoulder and Hitoshi finally noticed that he had tears falling down his face.

"When I lived in New York back when I was in America I had my family, My meemaw, my pawpaw, my sister, and my baby brother"-Smith said as he still had his right hand on Hitoshi shoulder then looked at him right sided as Izuku did the opposite of Smith's action.

"It passed fifty years since the gang war that had fallen upon New York was hell on Earth, my parents were killed by small time crooks if that didn't give off hints My family were quirkless"-Smith stated as Hitoshi still had tears going down and his eyes widened at the fact at Smith's sentence he looked at Smith's eyes then Izuku's.

"My sister had commited suicide for allowing our family to fall, but not only that reason my baby brother he....................he was trampled on by people running away from a villian that was near his school"-Smith stated as he had a few tears falling down his eyes.

"No heroes were there to stop from what happened years ago and only too see them gawk in their cash and fame it's horrendous and terrifying"- Smith honestly stated as Hitoshi had still had tears and soon purple embers in his pupils with anger and determination as for Izuku his hair was covering his eyes and soon spoke. 

"My father was impaled through his torso and soon he became lifeless as my mother ran and ran until she was impaled through the chest and since she was carrying me I was also impaled and left to die in a ally if it wasn't for the man I am staying with he is family to my father as he is family too me but in all honesty it wouldn't had happen if society didn't end up this way"- Izuku stated honestly as he had green embers in his eyes that screamed determination. It was just a fact if society didn't end up this way maybe Bakugo wouldn't have ended up the way he did even Momo and Ochaco, Iida, and Shoto there is always a reason to actions it was just buried deep within and only can be dug out if they wish it to be dugged out. After all he promised Rei to make sure Shoto can be himself which Izuku was only fueling himself with determination.

"Right now with that out the way let's wipe these bitch ass tears and get too work you two because right now you two are all you guys have left"- Smith stated as he wiped the tears with his thumb and soon replaced with a grin.

"W-W-What??"-Hitoshi was just dumbfounded at the sentence but still had traces of tears in his eyes.

"He's right we are all we have left and represent after isn't it better to live our lives as our own"-Izuku said as he stood up and his hand reached out to Hitoshi who still had a dumbfounded look. As Hitoshi had a flashback with talk with his Mom and Dad.

"Are they still bullying you Hitoshi"-His father asked as for the young Hitoshi just nodded with tears in eyes.

"What did they do or say Hitoshi"-His father demanded.

"They called me a villain because of my quirk I DON'T LIKE MY QUIRK DAD!!"-The young Hitoshi stated loudly with sadness as the father just frowned at his son for believing that his son thought a quirk made a person it wasn't it was the person that made the quirk.

"My baby boy come here"-Hitoshi's mom gave him a gestured to come near her as he did so and soon the Mother wrapped him around with a motherly love that only mothers can give as the father wrapped around her and Hitoshi as well.

"The quirk does not make a person be what they are sweety"-His mother stated.

"It's the person, and I will support you being a hero after all your life is your own isn't sweety"-His mother stated with a smile that warmed his heart as his father agreed from what she stated.

"Your mother is right Hitoshi, your quirk can save many lives and you can be a better hero then we are now, you are your own hero"-Hitoshi's dad stated as Hitoshi just cried at his parents statement it warmed Hitoshi's heart and it helped him be the human being he was today it was forgotten after his parent's death but hearing Izuku say those words was just enough to allow himself to fill with determination and passion, after all his life was his own.

Hitoshi just looked at the hand and soon broke out his small world and reached out with his own hands and with a smile at that. Izuku just chuckled and rubbed his head back sheepishly as for Smith, he adored the moment after all.

The two just formed a Brotherhood a bond that can equal those with blood.

"Currently I am writing a rather large chapter then the rest so expect it to come out some time next weekend as the next few chapters are rather large. Thank You for continuing this book after the results of Friday and I hope that I did right with the story in the future.

© KINDUSTRIES


	32. Meeting Class 1-B

Izuku smiled softly at the memory he had with Hitoshi, he recalled the times that Smith pushed them harder then he was just the only "student". Training with blades after using painful sticks to small firearms with rubber bullets and finally close-combat, and to be honest Izuku and Hitoshi agreed that Close-Combat training with Smith was absolutely hellish even so the months he had with Hitoshi grew with him as well as his bond close to call him family. Hitoshi was living in the flat Izuku and Dante rented out when he was training with Myrid instead of that place called a "Orphanage". Izuku was told that during lunch time One of the Hero classes were dropping by for assistance with their hero suits as Izuku just hoped it was Class 1-A to talk to Shoto, Iida, Ochaco and Momo just to confirm that it wasn't their reason for such actions to be taken place after all he wanted to forgive them as that was just in Izuku's nature.

"Yo, Sister Mei where is the sewing kit?"- Izuku asked as for the reason he wanted the sewing kit well.... it was for a costume to repair instantly as he got materials from Nico to assist with Momo's costume as he didn't want Momo be represented as some model but a hero and her current suit didn't help with that.

"It's under the bench with our project"- Mei said as she was searching for something too.

"Which one?"- Izuku responded as He just sighed at the mess the workshop was in.

"The Sports Festival One"- Mei said as she found what she was looking for and worked on another "baby" as she loved calling her inventions that.

" Ahh right"- Izuku said softly as he recalled the project he was working on in the Garage of Devil May Cry as it was supposed to help him with the sports festival. He look under the project's bench where it was out of sight from the rest of the other inventions and found a sewing kit.

"Hello We are supposed to meet a someone here?"- A female voice called out and Izuku just straight up panicked.

'A GIRL HERE OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD'- Izuku mentally freaking out while he was composed outside.

"Hello, My name is Izuku Midoriya nice to meet you"- Izuku walked up to the front and greeted as he placed the sewing machine down and walked up to them.

Twenty Minutes Earlier:

"Alright on the order of the Principal of U.A., We must have you head to the support section and head to Power Loader's Workshop for because we believe the student there can help you and your fellow classmates with their gear to assist you in becoming heroes. After all support gear allows us to aid and control our quirks so I believe he can assist you with your quirks."- Vlad King Stated as the Class of 1-B who are just bewildered from the sudden change of their gear.

"Do you know if he speaks any language to help us communicate better"-Pony stated as she raised her hand.

"I believe from what I've been informed, he speaks English, Chinese, Italian, French and Japanese so most of you can speak to him freely as much to my surprise as well"- Vlad King spoke as it shook Class 1-B as who in the world can have knowledge of five different languages.

"I see Thank You sensei that is helpful"- Pony happily replied as her tail started twirling.

"So how can he help us exactly what is his quirk"- Monoma spoke as he was a little intrigued.

Neito Monoma-Quirk-Copy: As it allows him to duplicate and use another person's quirk after coming into physical contact with the user. He is currently able to hold four quirks at the time and can maintain any copied quirk for ten minutes. Due to his douchebag attitude towards 1-A it allows him to easily copy their quirks with ease.

"It is up to him to speak about that but if he doesn't say then don't pester him about it do I make myself clear..... especially to you Monoma"- Vlad King spoke answered as he already know that Monoma was gonna retaliate about how the support student with his high and mighty and he will not "grace them" about his quirk and Vlad King wasn't gonna have it especially towards a quirkless student. 

"Now then both 1-A and 1-B have been assigned to them for the entire year and Power Loader accepted the assignment know his students are capable of doing two classes, and me and Aizawa had agreed to have our class first and so it would be in groups let me write it out"- Vlad King stated as he wrote on the chalkboard about the groups.

Group One:

-Pony Tsunotori

-Manga Fukidashi

-Reiko Yanagi

-Kodai Yui

-Kinko Komori

Group Two:

-Itsuka Kendo

-Ibara Shiozaki

-Setsuna Tokage

-Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu

-Neito Monoma

"Now these will be the student's to head to the Support Class during lunch as I know many of you are eager to speak with him but half of you already have support gear from the higher support department as it will only delay the others gear working on your classmate's gear, Do I make myself clear"- Vlad King stated.

"YES SENSEI!!!!!"- The Class stated.

"Good now let's continue the lesson"- Vlad King stated as he continued the lesson until lunch had finally came and soon the first group grabbed their gear and made way to Power Loader's workshop and walked in Pony called out and seeing a girl working on an invention as she seemed concentrated on the project and seeing a boy who had green messy hair and wearing a baggy green jump suit.

'He's so cute'- Pony cooed at the young boys appreence

'He's so scrawny'- Yui thought

'He looks like a green shroom'- Kinko thought

'He can scared'- Reiko thought rather planning.

'He seems like a fan of anime'- Manga thought.

"Hello, How do you do"- Pony started talking in English outta nowhere.

"Ah, You speak English, your a transfer student???"- Izuku replied back in English as Pony's tail is wagging back and forth happily.

"Yes, I'm doing my best in trying to speak Japanese for often so can you translate a sentence my classmate told me after you check our gear?"- Pony asked as her tail still wagged happily at the fact she found someone that can help her with the difficult language which is Japanese.

'I'm so glad I went with them to America knowing other languages is so worth not making a fool out of myself'- Izuku thought with relief as he learned different languages from the years he was with Dante, Trish, Lady, and Nero even Smith helped with English.

"So how I can help you today"- Izuku asked

"My quirk allows me to make a onomatopoeia materialize and take effect but hurt's my throat if I use it too much."- Manga stated as he was the first to talk about support gear.

Quirk-Comic: allows him to materialize words in midair by speaking them. These words are onomatopoeia (words that describe sounds) which can manifest the effects of the phenomenon that the sound suggests. The only drawback is that the overuse of his Quirk can cause him to get an incredibly sore throat. If someone is being toxic with his anime they will feel the power of culture fall upon them.

"THAT'S AMAZING, A QUIRK THAT CAN MANIFEST WORDS IS REALLY USEFUL, YOU ARE LUCKY TO HAVE SUCH A AMAZING QUIRK!!!"- Izuku yelled excitedly which startled the group then Izuku grabbed a notebook and pencil outta nowhere and wrote down what he remembers.

"Uhhhhh, Is he always like that?"- Manga asked the pink haired girl who seemed to notice Izuku's muttering she rolled in eyes with amusement then smacked the back of his head lightly indicating he's doing his "nerd" thing again.

"I a-a-apologize I tend to go over the top."- Izuku apologized for his antics as Manga was just being smug over someone gushing about his quirk since no one done that before for him so it felt great being praised.

"No bigge, dude hey you watch anime?"- Manga asked as he became suddenly serious as the shows he says speaks a lot about the guy even Pony was listening closely.

"I watch anime, Like those from the pre-quirk era like Cowboy Bebop, Samurai Champloo, Blue Exorcist, Fire Force and Black Clover. "- Izuku spoke about the anime that had a quirkless protagonist or one that has a demon for his amusement.

"Ahhh I see nice to know call me Manga dude!"- Manga stated as he put out his hand for respect to Izuku for his taste in culture some may be old but that didn't mean anything after all some of the new ones are just made to show off new studio's abilities.

"It's a pleasure Manga-san."- Izuku replied as he shook his hand with mild strength.

"So for you since it involves with your voice why not a voice modulator to amplify the sound of your quirk to give it a strong advantage."-Izuku stated as Manga was dumbfounded such a simple gear as a VOICE MODULATOR he just facepalmed at his stupidity and let his other classmate go on.

"My quirk allows me to telekinetically manipulate objects and people close to me."-Reiko said in a low monotone voice as if she was a zombie.

Poltergeist: Allows her to telekinetically control nearby objects. The weight limit of her Quirk is roughly the weight of the average human. So don't be trying to take a leak somewhere nearby when she is around otherwise you might do a number two accidentally.

"AMAZING, TELEKINETICS IS SO USEFUL IN THE FIELD AS IT CAN ASSIST IN DISASTER EXTRACTIONS!!!"- Izuku yelled suddenly as it startled the females while Manga was just snickering as he noticed Reiko's small blush from his new friend's antics.

"Izuku, your doing it again."- Mei stated as she grabbed a box full of material for their Sports Festival Project.

"Ah, Sorry again anyway from what I heard about your quirk it seems like there can be nothing done to enhance 'or use demon material that would help a ton but its too dangerous.'"- Izuku said and thought as Reiko showed a small sad smile and Izuku saw that as it freaked him out a little but composed himself.

"But that doesn't mean I can't help with your offense so before we do anymore today I need your measurements, can you go too Mei and get your measurements."-Izuku stated with a bright smile as Reiko had a small blush and the others girls cooed and Manga was just trying to hold back his laughter.

"Why can't you do it."-Reiko asked as she assumed it would be only her arms and hands.

"Huh??, W-W-W-Well i-i-i-it would r-r-require the measurements of your w-w-whole b-b-b-body"-Izuku stuttered as he turned red as a tomato and steam was coming out and from that Manga just let his laughter out as Mei heard and witnessed to conversation at hand as she gave a small laugh of her own, as for Reiko she was embarrassed to say the least.

"Just let him be he's gonna be fine after a while come one with me I'll take your measurements and you can stand by the others."- Mei answered for the relief of Izuku, Reiko stood up still rather embarrassed apologized quickly to Izuku about her misunderstanding he agreed and soon Reiko was with Mei getting her measurements and soon Yui walked up.

"Hello"- Izuku said happily as Yui just nod in agreement.

"Can I ask what is your quirk is."- Izuku asked Yui as Izuku wrote many quirks as he can when they did their Assessment test he didn't know too much from just looking he didn't know what they can do.

"Right, my quirk allows me to change the size of any inorganic things."- Yui said in her monotone voice as she kept a straight face and to her expectations Izuku grabbed a notebook outta nowhere along with a pen and wrote down what she can do with her quirk.

Size: Yui's Quirk grants her the ability to alter the size of nonliving objects that she has interacted with. It appears to be activated by Yui touching her fingertips together. So don't get on her bad side otherwise your shit could be in the sewers in the smallest size possible.

"Amazing, a quirk like that it can help with excessive and ridiculous material that any hero can't pick up with ease for rescue even in a disaster she can help a ton her quirk works well with Yanagi-San, so many optionsoanaasinaspnaosnaonfwaoinoiawndoiandoiandoiandojandaondwaondaoindaojndfonwaondawodnawondawondawonfoawnfaoufnaoujgnbfojnfgojaencaknmcapjmabejnawonwaonaowndoawnnwwoioagnfongjaokwfnapiwnawpnoa."- Izuku began to mutter a storm as Manga laughed again he didn't know what was gonna give him a soar throat first his laughter or quirk overusage.

"IZUKU YOUR DOING IT AGAIN!!"- Mei yelled which seemed to snap out Izuku out of his world and apologized to Yui for his antics as she nodded normally.

'Nerdy but cute'- Yui thought to herself.

"You have many possibilities with your quirk it is really fascinating as for your quirk I got nothing right now to help maybe later on, but for now how are you on offense."- Izuku asked with a serious tone which changed the whole demeanor of the room as the sudden shift caught the student's of 1-B by surprised.

"What do you mean"- Yui asked as she composed herself from the sudden shift from the nerd.

"There are possibilities that even Villain's can use quirk-erasure devices or nullifications so having something can defend yourself is what I highly recommended for quirks like yours and Yanagi-San I only want you two and your classmates to be able to defend yourself."- Izuku spoke with no stuttering to the surprise of Mei which meant he was serious.

"I don't have many offense so I would really appreciate it if you can help me with that."- Yui asked as if she was embarrassed by her lack of offense because really all she did was grab a little object and throw it and make it grow in so they would be crushed but in reality she can't do that otherwise she might kill someone accidentally or harm bystanders.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about asking for help so don't be afraid to ask, All I want is for you to be safe."- Izuku said with a smile and chuckle without stuttering to his internal surprise ESSPECIALLY TO A GIRL, Yui had her head down to hide the blush that was covering her face as her eyes had swirls.

"Mei are you done with Yanagi-san's measurements I need you to do Kodai-San."- Izuku stated.

"Yeah I'm done, send her with me and check on the next one."- Mei stated as Reiko walked back to where her groups at and at the same time Yui stood up this time her blush faded and eyes were normal as she walked towards Mei to get her measurements but she was still flushed at the event's that happened moments ago.

'I see when they mean don't judge people before knowing them'-Yui thought as she walked in front of Mei for her measurements.

"Now what can your quirk can do."- Izuku asked Kinko as she was the next one to get her gear.

"Shrooms, I like using shrooms."- Kinko stated happily as Izuku just had a smile but wonder what else her quirk can do.

"She can use different types of fungus and spores."- Manga answered as Izuku was being Izuku and soon he grabbed a notebook and pen and began writing many possibilities with her quirk as it can be used to quickly incapacitate villains even prevent them from moving for a long time some mushrooms has medical properties which can save lives it was an amazing quirk. 

Mushroom: Kinoko's Quirk allows her to spread various types of fungus spores from her body. The spores will quickly grow into full-grown mushrooms once they make contact with a solid surface. The mushrooms can grow from various surfaces, including Kinoko's surroundings, her own body, and even her opponent's body. They only last for 2-3 hours. The spores spread better in a humid environment. Don't bad mouth about mushrooms or any type of shrooms otherwise you will be paralyzed for life.

"Izuku again"- Mei bluntly stated as she continued to get Yui's measurements and again Izuku snapped out at his antics and apologized.

"Your quirk is really incredible, Incapacitating villain's even in the medical field there many possibilities that only you can find but and I will ask again how are you in offense."- Izuku asked in a serious tone.

"Not very well, thought I need something that I can apply the effects of my shrooms onto my gear."- Kinko replied.

"I'm glad you said that, and to answer your question I can make something for you that can handle the effects of your shrooms."- Izuku replied without stuttering much to his surprise AGAIN!!! He was on a role today'I think it's easier when I don't look at them but her hair is covering her eyes so a win for me today.'- Izuku said and thought at the same time.

"Mei are yo---"-Izuku was gonna ask if she was done with the measurements and soon Yui was walking back and standing with Reiko indicating she was done.

"Well then go on ahead and get your measurements taken."- Izuku replied.

'Medical, I never thought about that, BUT HE CAN HELP ME WITH MY SHROOMS.'- Kinko was thinking excitedly.

"Now then Tsunotori-San what is your quirk?"- Izuku said as the American Blonde sat down near him in which he lost his composure.

"M-M-My quirk a-a-allows me too launch m-m-my horns as ummmmm."- Pony forgot what the word is in Japanese so she was embarrassed to say the least as her face his beginning to turn red.

Horn Cannon: Gives her a pair of horns on her head as She is able to launch her horns as projectiles and a new set will grow back almost immediately. She can remotely control up to four of them at a time. As her quirk changes her body to have horse like legs and a tail on her upper tailbone

"It's ok we can speak in English, and if you want I can help you with your Japanese afterschool?"- Izuku stated calmly to reassure to Pony but inside Izuku's mind.

'OH MY KAMI, OH MY KAMI WHAT DID I JUST SAY'- Izuku thought even though he was there it was easy to spot the hard blush on Izuku's face and when Pony saw it she giggled as if her embarrassment had faded away.

"Very well, I use my quirk as projectiles as my quirk changed my legs as horse like as you see here, oh and I like some help with Japanese so I will take you up on your offer"- Pony showed her legs and it was indeed like a horse or pony Izuku wasn't an expert but decided to go with Pony like legs and realizing what she said about studying will it be just them????

"I c-can s-see that your costume has leather grieves for your hooves do you want the same with your hands."- Izuku suggested as he took notice from the file that Vlad King gave him earlier that Pony use all four, her hands, her feet included so Izuku can make metallic hooves for Pony that can materialize in an instant as it was something he planned on using for a private project of his.

"THAT WOULD BE AMAZING THANK YOU!!!"- Pony yelled in glee with stars in her eyes then hugged Izuku as her tail was wagging happily at the suggestion, now the green headed boy is full on tomato and steam is coming out his head.

'OHMYGODOHMYGOD, A GIRL IS HUGGING ME but she is so soft WAIT MIDORIYA HOW COULD YOU STOOP SO LOW!!!!!'- Izuku now was freaking out and panicikng of the sudden action of Pony.

'He's so buff, then why is he so scrawny.'- Pony was thinking as she hugged Izuku then suddenly she thought the world stop as she finally notice what she was doing.

"I didn't think you would be this bold Pony."- Manga stated as Pony came back to her senses and now was too a red messing blush with swirls in her eyes. The girls were surprised by the sudden action of Pony as their thoughts were a mess and soon she let go of Izuku and apologized.

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!!!!!"- Pony Apologized as her face still was a blushing mess.

"I-I-I-It's ok, Tsunotori-San, W-W-W-Will you still n-n-need h-h-h-help a-a-a-afterschool."- 4Izuku stuttered out but still asked if she needed help.

'Eh, He still wants to help me?'- Pony mind questioned but none the less.........

"S-S-S-Sure i-i-if you don't mind m-m-me bringing o-o-other's no?"- Pony asked as she wanted to bring someone along so things don't feel awkward between them when they are studying.

'Eh, other's ah she wants to bring other's its not a problem, Well I suppose the establishment would be fine..................will it???'- Izuku misheard her because of her stuttering and his mind haywire after the hug, as he assumed "another" not others and he thinks she will bring Manga which would be fine but oh he is gonna be wrong.

"T-T-That's f-f-f-fine m-m-m-meet m-m-me here a-afterschool."- Izuku said as he rubbed his head so he can hide his obvious blush.

"Alright come with me so we can get your measurement, leave your hero suits here so Izuku can work on them."- Mei stated as she grabbed Pony's wrist and took her to get her measurements and after a while Mei gotten her measurements and soon the 1st group finished up, but first Pony wanted Izuku's translation about a certain sentence her classmate taught her.

"Midoriya-san, c-can y-you h-h-help me with translating this."- Pony asked as she was still rather embarrassed at the actions she did earlier.

"S-S-Sure"- Izuku replied and soon Pony nodded as she spoke it.

"You motherfuckers, think you are great all the time next time when I see you I will send you to the depths of hell."- Pony re-quoted her classmates sentence she understood some of it but she didn't understand the second word or the final words in the sentence as Izuku turned pale white as Manga was sweating hard and the girls were just shocked someone would teach her such vulgar language.

"W-W-Well I'm gonna whisper it too you i-i-i-is that f-fine."- Izuku asked as Pony nodded with a smile on her face and her tail wagging and Izuku leaned in and translated the words in English for her and soon the smile on her face turned to absolute shock and rage.

"I see, well then forgive me for using such nasty langauge if you don't mind I need to see someone real quick."- Pony replied as she had a purple aura around her with a smile in her face with a tick on her forehead as Izuku was scared he couldn't say anything but hope whoever her classmate that told her that to run far away. Pony stormed off as the girls followed behind and Manga sweating hard.

"S-SOO yeah dude, I need to make sure she doesn't kill him."- Manga stated before leaving with his classmates to stop Pony to killing her classmate.

"Well that happened, so you planning using the shop for afterschool"-Mei asked as Izuku snapped out and agreed that Mei didn't need to come for work as he planned to keep the shop closed so they can study but when he replied one thought ran through his mind.

'OH MY KAMI, I INVITED A GIRL TO MY HOME!!!!!!'-Izuku now internally freaking out and soon was about to pass out but soon revived when Mei took out their lunches.

Pony was rather furious as the girls agreed that the "classmate" needed punishment they have no idea who it was, but Manga knew and the girls noticed it as he gave it away from sweating rather hard and even harder when he saw the "classmate" walked along side the group he was put in.

"And I said---, Oh hey guys"- Kendo said as she saw her fellow classmates.

"How was the guy in the support department, wait did he try anything sinful."- Ibara asked but now weary about the look Pony was giving.

"*huff* I think that smug quirk hiding bastard was trying something with Pony-san here."-Monoma replied as Pony was giving a rather large aura which made Manga sweat even further.

"Yeah, did he try something Pony looks a little off."- Kendo stated.

"Oh no he was rather kind and sweet, and I will be studying with him afterschool you are all welcome to join me but now Monoma-san........"- Pony stopped from finishing her sentence.

"Eh, what wron------OOOFFFF"- Monoma was interrupted as Pony gave him a horse kick on his torso and soon dragging him through the floor to Recovery Girl as Manga was just as scared and weary not to Make Pony mad.

"Forgive me, I will take him to the nurse I'm sure he will be with you guys later."- Pony said with a scary smile as she dragged Monoma's unconscious body through the floor's of U.A.

"What happened?"- Kendo asked still rather bewildered about Pony's actions

"She asked Midoriya-san to translate a sentence for her and I'm not rather happy from what I heard that came out her mouth and I think she was just as surprised."- Yui stated in her monotone voice and still rather shocked at the words that came out her mouth and soon she was thinking of going along with Pony as she was rather interested in Izuku.

"What was the sentence"- Sestsuna asked as she was curious and so was Kendo, Ibara and Tetsutetsu.

"Well it's not safe to say it in public like this so come close so I can whisper it."- Manga said as the four nodded and closed in and soon he whispered the exact same words and soon the group that were going to the support department now had different reactions to the situation.

"OH MY, SUCH VULGAR LANGUAGE AND TOO MINIPULIZE SUCH A KIND SPIRT SUCH A DEMON."-Ibara spoke out against Monoma's actions.

"AHHAHHAHHAH, THIS SHIT IS TOO FUNNY."- Sestuna was laughing as hard as she can as she found the situation rather hilarious.

"So Unmanly"-Tetsutetsu stated as he just shook his head in shame for Monoma.

"*groan* I swear he can't be doing this, *whines* I'm so embarrassed."-Kendo replied rather ashamed that the support boy had to translate that, but it cleared up to Pony so she didn't had to say such language to other's as Monoma pleases especially to Class 1-A, now she has too meet the guy that translated the words that came from her Classmate she was rather embarrassed to say the least.

"He's not quick to judge us from our class."-Reiko stated as she might join Pony in her study session well when she is kinda stuck at with Japanese as she intend to know more about the boy after all he was gonna work with them for three years so might as well get started.............. as she likes to say, as her hidden motive was to know more about the boy.

"She's right, Izuku is not that bad of dude he's rather cool to hang with."- Manga said as he backed up his classmate.

"Well If you say so."- Kendo replied rather relieved but not too sure she has to meet the guy himself.

"First name basis already."- Tetsutetsu stated.

"Yeah he's got my respect I'm sure he can earn yours dude, That dude is really something."-Manga stated as he gripped Tetsutetsu hand as the metal man gave him a noted smirk.

"Well, We will be off I'm famished"- Manga said as he let go Tetsutetsu hand and he and the other girls walked to get their lunch. Soon the second Group minus Monoma who is at the nurse's office recovering as he is expected to be healed when he is the final one so he will make it in time.

"Hell-----"Kendo began to greet the support student but instead her nose got a whiff of a scent of food that got her attention

"Itsuka why have yo-----"- Ibara was also stopped as she got a whiff of food that ran through her nostrils and a little rose bloomed in her hair.

"Yo why have you guy------*sniff* GODAMMNN!!!!!"- Tetsutetsu was gonna ask why the two girls have suddenly stopped and now noticed why the smell was too good.

"Hey Ibara, he took the lord's name in vai-------"- Setsuna was gonna have a good laugh when Tetsutetsu took the lords name in vain and hoping Ibara would get heated but instead she fell under the same intoxicating smell that even surpassed Lunch Rushes meals.

"So what are you gonna do you gonna call Shinso and tell him about----"- Mei was going on her conversation and saw the four students that had small drool in their mouths and with a smirk Mei just started going ham on the food and gave a small moan to notify the students that this food was heavenly as Ibara would put if she ate it.

"Mei what are you doing that for savor it don't just gobble it all up it took me time to cook that you know"- Izuku stated as he was annoyed by the fact Mei was just gobbling up the food he prepared instead of savoring it as He didn't know that four students where staring at them behind him.

'WHAT HE MADE THAT!!!'- The same thought that ran through the students present there are somewhat of a surprise.

'Could've his quirk helped him with his support gear and even has the effect on food?'- Kendo thought as she composed herself as she thought Izuku's quirk would some type of analysis quirk.

'Oh my that smell is just heavenly'- Ibara thought as she grew another small flower that bloomed within her hair.

'DAMN I WANT SOME OF THAT'-Tetsutetsu thought in his mind hunger raving through the stomach even after eating meals during their thirty minutes.

'Holy Shit, I swear if Ibara can read my mind then she knows I can say that after smelling that'-Sestuna thought.

"That's because they are here"- Mei stated as she put the finished meal back in the bag and Izuku turned his head and quickly ate his food.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry you had to see that, W-W-Well let's g-g-get started"- Izuku stuttered out as he was embarrassed to be seen eating when fellow students where just watching them.

"No, No It's no problem at all, I hope you enjoyed your meal"- Kendo replied at her fellow student and after composing herself she now got a good look at him along side the others as he stood up almost the same height as them but wearing a extremely baggy green jumpsuit.

'He's so Scrawny'- The four student's thought even Ibara thought he was scrawny but bless her soul she knows not to judge someone base on appearance even handsome men were more hollow then the tree's themselves.

"Right so w-whos first"-Izuku asked as the rest got composed and so Setsuna walked up first.

"That would be me greenie"-Setsuna walked up and sat down in front of Izuku who just looked flustered which got Setsuna a small giggle.

"H-H-Hello, I'm I-I-Izuku Midoriya"-Izuku greeted.

"Setsuna Tokage"-She replied.

"W-W-What is you q-q-quirk"-Izuku asked as he got a idea of what it is but doesn't know the whole concept of it.

"Well, My quirk allows me to split my body to fifty pieces *pop*"-Setsuna stated as she just showed what her quirk did as she wanted to tease the green haired boy as her plan backfired as she popped her head out her body got closer to Izuku face's who she assumed would be flustered but it was entirely different as Kendo just facepalmed at her friends antics as she noticed what she was gonna do.

Lizard Tail Splitter: Setsuna's Quirk allows her to split up her body into as many as 50 pieces. Each and every one of these split pieces are able to levitate and move freely through the air. Setsuna's pieces can also regenerate if they are destroyed or otherwise unusable. Regenerating parts is rather exhausting for her so she calls back the parts back quickly as possible. So Don't mess around for that her quirk may not pack a punch for now she can straight up jump you with an army of human body parts so let fear take you whole.

"THIS IS SO COOL!!!!"-Izuku yelled as he grabbed Setsuna's face which gave her a massive blush as he put her face closer to inspect what else she can do there are so many possibilites and wondered why the hell she needed support gear, as Kendo and Ibara just looked bewildered at the scene they are looking at. They noticed the boy's timid nature earlier when their friend sat near her.

"EEP!!!"-Setsuna mouth shouted.

"And You can talk without your throat..........THIS IS AMAZING!!!"-Izuku placed back Setsuna's head back in her body and got out his notebook and pen and starting writing many options that he can concluded from seeing her quirk as he didn't recall what he just did and was compelty intoxicated with the knowledge he just found and as for Setsuna who was completly off-guard she had a huge blush in her face.

'What the hell, that never happened before'-Setsuna thought as she recalled back in the day when during her middle school time she was bullied as people where calling her a freak but what Izuku did was completely random as she didn't expect him to suddenly grab her face and put it near his face..............It felt rather calming as she would put it.

"Izuku again"- Mei stated blunty as Izuku popped out his own world and again apologized for his antics.

"C-C-Can I a-ask why you would need s-support gear"- Izuku asked as she knew it would come to that and she quickly composed herself but spoke out of character which surprised even Kendo and Ibara.

"W-W-Well I need some offense gear with that, My quirk can do many things but power isn't one of them"- Setsuna spoke but her stuttering in the beginning didn't went unnoticed from Kendo and Ibara. Izuku nodded at the statement most of Class 1-B didn't have power houses like 1-A which makes sense after all Vlad King is a perfect teacher for them even thought they think Class 1-A has more power which Izuku thought was ridiculous.

"W-W-Well I got some ideas but before I n-need material's for that so t-that would be a while before they c-come in"- Izuku stated as Setsuna nodded.

"Well then Come with me and let me get your measurements"- Mei stated as Setsuna nodded in agreement and walked with Mei to get her measurements, as Ibara walked up to Izuku next and sat down near him giving him a smile as Izuku blushed at her which gave her a small chuckle.

'My what an innocent boy, perhaps God blessed him with an amazing quirk that can help us out'- Ibara thought as she gave her faith to the big guy above.

"W-W-Well Hello, I-I-Izuku Midoriya"- Izuku stated as she replied.

"Ibara Shiozaki, My quirk allows my vines to attack, defend and grapple opponents"- Ibara quickly explained her quirk as she noticed Izuku near her hair without her noticing and soon he was inspecting her hair up and down which was rather fine with Ibara. 

"A-A-Amazing what else can y-your q-quirk do?"-Izuku asked as if she can do more with her quirk like creating medicinal flowers from her vines as Ibara took notice and just swallowed her fear.

"That's all I can do with my quirk"-Ibara stated hiding her fear of being useless after all her quirk made her a lone girl using her quirk can grab villain's but it also grab fellow heroes as well and using it back in middle school made her a God Obssessed freak especially using her vines as she recall a boy was gonna harm her and used her vines and the thorns in her vines had sharpened a ton making her accidentally impale the boys arm as she was fine with the school as they saw the boy in the wrong the students called her a the vine demon which messed with her head and faith.

"I s-see..................CAN THESE VINES GRAB ANYONE FAR!!!"- Izuku stated as he had stars in his eyes as Ibara looked at him if he even noticed that she can't do anything special but none the less she replied to his question.

"W-well I can but I need more control over it."- Ibara replied at his question

"AMAZING!!!!, You can incantacipate more than one villian from afar, with proper training then you can help so many people. God definitely blessed you with an amazing quirk."- Izuku stated as he wrote down everything in a page dedicated to Ibara even mentioning God was rather a surprise by him but he noticed how she was hiding something and after briefly reading her file she was an intensely religous as he wasn't on board to church and anything else since he was a demon so mentioning God was rather normal since he existed so did Heaven and Hell, as for Ibara she had a memory she had forgotten after attending U.A.

'Sweety you are no demon, You have been blessed with a power many cannot have as the lord gave you his gift to help other's in need as he protects those innocent souls in heaven he blessed you with power to protect those here'- Ibara's mother's words rang through her mind as she quickly woke up from her small world and continued her conversation about her support gear with Izuku.

'What a kind boy'- Ibara cooed in her mind.

'Looks like that did the trick'- Izuku mind stated in reilef as he noticed Ibara sudden stance from a rather ominous one to a rather normal one.

'Huh.....So this boy got more then we thought I wonder what his quirk is?'- Kendo thought as she was grateful of the words of Izuku to handle one of her best friends but still rather curious about the boy.

"N-N-Now then what exactly can't you do with your qurik"- Izuku asked.

"Well I can't move when using my quirk"- Ibara replied with a small blush as she still rather grateful for his words even if it was unintentionally.

"So y-you c-can't m-move with your quirk, I h-h-have an idea, but I need the materials for it so you gear will be d-done after the s-sports festival."- Izuku stated as Ibara nodded in agreement and trust as it was rare to gain her trust due to her childhood.

"Then come with me to get your measurements and Izuku can talk with the next student"- Mei stated as Setsuna was walking back towards Kendo and Tetsutetsu and soon Ibara nodded and walked with Mei to get her measurements as Kendo walked up to Izuku and gave him a loving smile to which Izuku had blushed which gained a satisfied giggle from her as she was known as the big sister of Class 1-B so the guys in class already see her as a sister not a person from the opposite gender so seeing Izuku react like that made her day.

"H-H-Hello I'm I-I-Izuku M-M-Midoriya"- Izuku greeted.

"Itsuka Kendo"- Kendo greeted.

"S-S-So what i-i-is your q-quirk."- Izuku asked.

"My quirk allows me to enlarge my hands as it enhances my strength and grip."- Kendo stated about her quirk and she realized Izuku is once again writing about her quirk in a new page dedicated to her and it was curious to her so she got up and went behind Izuku to see what he was writing and it showed a quick drawing of Kendo's face not her body which seemed a little weird to her as a lightbulb clicked in her mind and finally get he wasn't gawking at the girls body so Izuku was more self-conscious about their feelings, but Itsuka was rather a little disappointed that he didn't look at her body as she wanted confirmation that she had a feminine side not masculine like most people would say and to say the least it bothered her.

Big Fist: Itsuka's Quirk grants her the ability to enlarge both of her hands to a gigantic size. With the increased size comes enhanced striking power and gripping capabilities. So don't be a Mineta or you won't be having kids anytime soon.

"Izuku what wrong?"- Kendo asked as she didn't know that her breast her touching his back as he was shaking immensely and turning red than a tomato itself.

"T-T-T-T-T-Touching........T-T-T-Touching!!!"- Izuku squeaked out as Kendo didn't understand until she realized her 'assets' were touching his back and blushed from it backing away and sitting back down in front of Izuku trying to break the awkward silence as Setsuna was laughing from the scene she was witnessing she felt a little jealous for unknown reasons but she felt satisfied as she got teasing material for one of her Best Friends. 

"S-S-S-So U-Using your q-q-quirk, w-what d-disadvantages f-from u-using it."- Izuku asked as he had a rather visible blush on his face but still wanted to help Kendo with her quirk.

"W-W-Well I can't move very fast when using my quirk so It will be really helpful if I can have some type of agility."- Kendo asked as she can't move fast when she is using her quirk and it was rather difficult running with large hands as her body would be unbalanced.

"I-I-I see, I have ideas on how to help you with that but I'll need to take measurements."- Izuku said as he not just wanted to help with Kendo's speed problem but also dignify her hero suit and to do that he'll need her measurement. 

"I-I-Is it necessary to measure my w-w-whole body."- Kendo asked a little self-conscious about her body.

"Y-Yeah go with Mei in the mean time, I need those measurement to help you w-with your costume"- Izuku said as he stuttered out his words.

"Yep, Izuku here thinks you would look more pretty with some changes of your costume"- Mei blunty stated as Ibara walked back to Setsuna and Tetsutetsu but suddenly stopped and looked at Mei then Kendo who was a blushing mess.

"MEI!!!!!!!!"- Izuku screamed in embarrassment and blushing intensely as he forgot that Mei can somehow see what's in his head.

"*chuckles* Now Cmon we don't got all day"- Mei stated as she grabbed a blushing Kendo and took her to get her body measurements.

'He thinks I look pretty'- Kendo mind had repeated the same words over and over.

"So You think Sis is pretty huh..."- Tetsutetsu asked as he sat down to disscuss his quirk.

"*sigh* well, She is pretty BUT LET'S TALK ABOUT YOUR QUIRK!"- Izuku yelled trying to avoid a conversation on what he thought about Kendo.

"*laughs* Well I don't mind but my quirk ain't that impressive"- Tetsutetsu stated a little self-consiuos about his quirk.

"Try me"- Izuku suddenly serious as his tone surprised the room of the second group of 1-B the girls for sure didn't expect him to suddenly change but Tetsutetsu wasn't fazed he understood what he meant.

"Well My quirk turns my skin into steel"-Tetsutetsu replied to Izuku who was now Intensely writing in his notebook.

"AMAZING, A QUIRK THAT TURNS SKIN INTO STEEL SO MANY SHELIDS AND OPPERTUNITES WITH THE QUIRKANUBUODONWOUNOWNDOUW"-Izuku spoke a bit madly as Tetsutetsu was laughing at Izuku's antics and a tool hit Izuku's head that was thrown by Mei indicating that he was doing it again. 

"I'm Sorry I tend to get a bit ahead of myself"-Izuku said as he rubbed his head that Mei threw at and glared at her who was just giving him a shit eating grin.

"It's cool, hey call me Tetsutetsu"-Tetsutetsu said as he was slowly respecting the support student.

"Then call me Izuku"-Izuku said.

"Right then Izubro my quirk makes me heavy so I can't really run fast so like I need something that can make me fast"-Tetsutetsu said as he called Izuku with a nickname which he was glad for as Tetsutetsu was posing with his quirk and Izuku had the same idea but this time a bit different then Kendo.

"I got it, I can make you a something to put in the middle of your costume making you lightweight but still carry the same effect of your quirk"-Izuku said with the widest of smiles that the group has seen and Tetsutetsu was crying madly with joy as he hugged Izuku gaining his respect towards him.

"N-N-Now I n-n-need to get you measurements"- Izuku spoke out as he found it hard to breath as Tetsutetsu had immense strength and Izuku refused to use his devil powers for such a thing he let it happen as he appreciated the gesture he really needed to breathe.

"Right, Sorry"- Tetsutetsu said as he let go of Izuku while rubbing his head with as he apologized as Izuku accepted he took Tetsutetsu measurements and soon the second group was done.

"Say Where is the other one there's only four of you"- Izuku stated as he questioned himself earlier as he thought he would meet ten student's of 1-B not nine and then clicked it was probably the 'classmate' that taught Pony that sentence.

"Ahhhh, Never Mind, I'm guessing Tsunotori-san found him"- Izuku said while rubbing his lower face with his pointer finger with a bit of a concerned as he didn't want Pony to be expelled for hurting her classmate.

"Yeah, I'M SORRY YOU HAVE TO TRANSLATE THAT!!!"- Kendo stated loudly as she was ashamed of her position of Class 1-B to allow such actions to be taken she knew about Pony's lack of Japanese but she didn't take in consideration that someone would take advantage of her lack understanding a different language.

"I-I-It's f-fine Kendo-san, At l-least s-she didn't n-need to s-say that t-to someone"-Izuku said and for sure he was glad he translated it otherwise Pony would've have deal with something that was out of her control.

"That's Right sis, so Izubro what's your quirk?"- Tetsutetsu asked to the surprise of Izuku and Mei who was rather concerned about Izuku as for Izuku........he was sweating bullets.

"W-W-Well........"- Izuku was gonna say it but Mei intervened.

"Well his quirk is well......"- Mei tried to figure out a quirk on the spot but that proved to be difficult as it slipped their minds that even the hero course had curiosity.

"*sigh* I'm actually..............quirkless"- Izuku spoke aloud as the silence in the air begun and soon he was scared that they would leave with their suits and take their fellow classmates suit so it wouldn't be 'tainted' by his quirkless hands but none the less...........

"SO MANLY!!!!"- Tetsutetsu yelled aloud.

"Eh....."- That was all that came out Izuku's mouth.

"Your really quirkless"- Setsuna asked as she got closer to inspect the quirkless boy as she was certainly shocked at the fact.

"Y-Y-Yeah I am"- Izuku replied and now Ibara looked at him with shock along with Kendo

'God didn't bless him with a quirk........why?"- Ibara thought.

'HE REALLY IS QUIRKLESS!?!??!?"- Kendo mind was now wrapped around another statement.

The bell rang indicating that lunch was over and that snapped the second group out of their thoughts and soon Izuku opened the door and standing in the hallway indicating they need to return or Vlad King would have their heads and soon a blonde male was walking towards the support workshop and saw Izuku and the rest of his classmate walking out the workshop and as soon he saw Izuku he ran and touched Kendo's arm which startled her then his hand enlarged and punched Izuku's whole body.

"IZUKU!!!!"- Mei screamed.

"MONOMA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!!"- Tetsutetsu yelled as he was at first stupefied then enraged.

"MONOMA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!!"- Kendo yelled as she was startled at first then absolutely furious along with Ibara who had thorns appear in her hair as Setsuna had a scary aura ready to pounce her classmate.

"You there, What do you think your doing."- A certain purple haired student asked Monoma directly while standing near Izuku's body.

"HAW!?!?! I'M REMOVING THAT QUIRKLESS TRASH OUT O--"- Monoma was interrupted as the purple haired student had the scariest look on his face with rage in his eyes.

"Punch yourself until your a bloody mess."- Hitoshi said as Monoma started doing it to the horror of their classmates.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!"- Kendo yelled although she was furious with Monoma's actions she wanted to deal with it along with Vlad King not by a stranger and soon Hitoshi took notice and released him as he was surprised that his quirk allowed that he found new possibilities due to the cost of his 'brother' being hurt as Monoma was on the ground groaning with pain as Izuku was wheezing for air.

"I got you Izuku, you doing good."- Hitoshi asked as he and Mei picked Izuku up with his arms.

"I'm good just need to see Recovery Girl."- Izuku replied with heavy breathing and bloody nose falling down on the floor

"Midoriy--"- Kendo was gonna ask if she can help but interrupted with Mei sticking her hand out with disagreement as she shook her head no then Izuku body went limp to the horrors of the Second group of Class 1-B.

"C'mon we gotta take him to the Nurse, NOW!"- Hitoshi stated as he noticed Izuku went unconscious and now impatience as Mei was distressed picked him up and walked faster dragging Izuku as his feet were being dragged across the floor.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE!!!!"- Vlad King now present because five of his students haven't returned to his class and began being impatience as he walked towards he sees two students grabbing Izuku and taking him to the nurse as one of his students was groaning in pain.

"Monoma, Copied my quirk and struck Midoriya-san."-Kendo stated first as she was rather enraged at Monoma's action.

"Monoma is THIS TRUE!!"- Vlad King didn't want to believe it but he asked the student himself but interuppted by a sound of the sound system.

"Kan-San bring Monoma to my office..............Now."- Nezu stated on the intercom as Vlad King picked up Monoma and took him to Nezu.

"You four return to class now I'll deal with this."- Vlad King ordered his students who were rather distressed about the situation.

"Yes Sensei!!"- The four exclaimed as Vlad King with Monoma on his shoulder and the four students walked back to class.

© KINDUSTRIES


	33. An Afternoon With Class 1-B

Izuku at an unconscious state was now floating above in a sea of fur of a emerald color, even though Izuku was unconscious, red eyes appear above him as the mouth showed off fangs of pure demonic power.

"Soon Master I will be at your side"- The creature stated as its mouth opened wide and snapped its mouth shut on Izuku's body and soon he would regain consciousness

"Hey Mei, What happened over there"- Hitoshi asked since he wasn't directly involved in it Izuku got winded hard as He as no clue what happened.

"I'm dumbfounded as you are, they were kind with Izuku but when it was time to leave that dude came outta nowhere and attacked him"- Mei replied as she had no clue this would happen who would harm Izuku for no reason unless.

"You think it's because he's quirkless"- Mei asked a little upset as Hitoshi looked at her in shock and disbelief.

"Did you hear what he was saying before you used your quirk on him?"-Mei asked as Hitoshi looked upset it was hard to understand a student from a hero class was allowed in there but not him, now he really wanted to beat that bastard to a bloody pulp.

"Yeah, damn bastard!"-Hitoshi spited on Monoma for such discrimination of course he had his fair share but Izuku's was just over the line, He recalled back in his first year of middle school two of his female friends brought him over and left him to get jumped. Izuku was unconscious for nearly two whole days on the brink of death. It still pisses him off just thinking about it as the first time Izuku told him he shattered one of the glasses he was drinking coffee out of making the shards pierce his skin but without any sense of pain as it was greatly oversized by his fury.

"We are nearly there"-Mei said as they turned a corner and passing a few horrified looks from other students they made it to the Nurse's office and on time she opened the door with a dread look on her face.

"Bring him in"-RG stated with seriousness. Hitoshi and Mei dragged him in and placed him on a medical bed in a comfortable position. 

"I heard what happened to him, you kids go along to class, He'll be up when the final classes begin"-RG stated in her compassion voice. Hitoshi nodded as well as Mei but both knew as well as RG it was that he was a devil. It still wasn't believable when Hitoshi heard that at Smith's house but when Izuku summoned Myrid in front of him and stabbed himself in front of him and healed up like nothing he was sold at that fact it seemed Smith wasn't fazed at it either as Hitoshi recalled Izuku said Smith was more aware that devils existed but didn't want to tell them much to Izuku's curiosity, at the fact he was a devil but Hitoshi asked why Izuku was hiding such power and those words rang threw his mind as long as he lived just thinking about why Izuku refused to use the power on the hero course.

'I can't use this to use on humans, Just a flick of my finger with my power is enough to cave a mans chest with a unfortunate gift of a fractured ribcage. My power isn't to protect humans from humans it was meant to protect humans from the underworld.'- Izuku stated as he looked at his scarred body in the reflected water.

'What if someone is in danger and you can stop it?'- Hitoshi replied.

'Well, I can use other abilities but nothing with combat as the result of one slash is death'- Izuku replied.

'Then why train to become a hero'- Hitoshi asked to get more insight into Izuku's reasoning.

"*chuckle* To keep a promise'- Izuku replied with a small smile.

With Class 1-B:

"Hey, Itsuka"- Setsuna asked as they were near their class.

"What's wrong"- Kendo replied.

"You think Pony will take us to Izuku"- Setsuna said as they were alarmed by it.

"W-What do you mean?"- Ibara asked.

"Remember she was going to him afterschool so you think she'll let us join her"- Setsuna asked.

"Izubro looked messed up when he got hit hard when that bastard copied Sis's quirk and struck him, so unmanly"- Tetsutetsu stated with spite even though they just met Izuku already felt like a brother, a feeling as if they knew each other for many years. It was a weird but good feeling.

"Let's check on him after class, agree?"- Kendo asked as the other three nodded in agreement as they were approaching the Class 1-B door. As soon they opened it the whole class turned heads in a hesitated position as they expected Vlad King not the four that walked in it only raised their curiosity when Monoma wasn't with them.

"Where's Monoma?"- Manga asked.

"He's with Vlad King the dude was unmanly"- Tetsutetsu stated as the class only raised their eyebrows even more in question.

"Uhhhhhhh.........What?"- Manga replied as he was totally confused.

"*sigh* I rather not say it"- Tetsutetsu stated a little down which got the class off guard.

"Kendo? Shozaki?Tokage?"- Pony asked as she was rather worried at her fellow classmates.

"I rather not speak about it"- The three girls stated rather down.

"Uhhhhhh............so how was Izuku, Tetsutetsu-Bro"- Manga asked.

"HE IS SOOO MANLY!!!"- Tetsutetsu screamed with pride which startled the whole class. The moment those words left Manga's mouth he already forgot the reason he was down.

"WHOAAA, What did he do to impress you?"- Manga asked.

"CAN YOU BELIEVE ME IF I SAID THAT DUDE MADE IT TO U.A. QUIRKLESS!!!"- Tetsutetsu yelled while posing while using his quirk as the class except Tetsutetsu and the three girls were in shock especially the four girls that were the first sent to see Izuku as it slipped their minds to ask him about his quirk.

"REALLY!!?!??!?!?"- Manga asked.

"SHIT!!!! I FORGOT TO ASK HIM THAT!!!"- Manga screamed with failure as he totally forgot to ask Izuku that as he figured the more important questions were already spoken.

"FOR REAL!!!!! IT'S SO MANLY THAT HE WAS QUIRKLESS I DON'T SEE HOW MONOMA PUNCHED HIM!!!........................oh that's right"- Tetsutetsu said in the heat of the moment and now was reminded that his own classmate attacked Izuku for being quirkless it didn't take too much to go on all was needed was what he said that was enough to understand how Monoma see's the qurikless as Tetsutetsu sat back down with his head face fell forward with a dread aura covering him.

"Wait..........MONOMA DID WHAT!!!"- Manga asked LOUDLY in shock as the the four other girls had the look with worry.

"He's fine, he would return to class before classes end today"- Vlad King stated as he walked in the room with a white paled Monoma who looked like his soul was barely hanging onto his body.

"As for Monoma he would go into rehabilitant Classes with Me, Eraserhead and Dog Hound"-Vlad King stated as his anger never left his body the students were fully aware he was angry.

"FOR GOD SAKE'S YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE A FUTURE HEROES!!!"- Vlad King yelled suddenly which startled the students.

"Ahhh, Forgive me with what happened it only brought up bad memories, Today is Free Period study whatever your falling behind remain in the class until the day is over do you understand"-Vlad King stated softly as he walked out the classroom.

"Sooooooooo, Monoma what do you have to say for yourself"- Manga asked and waited for an answer with his arms crossed with disappointment as Monoma still looked like his soul left his body. Soon class ended for the day and the first out the door was Pony racing her way to the support section as following along was the other girls with Manga and Tetsutetsu who were walking slowly taking their time it wasn't as if Izuku wasn't there as the guys assumed he would still be at the nurses office recovering from that big ass attack.

"AHHHHHH, I FORGOT THERE'S A SALE TODAY, MEI YOU KN---"- Izuku was yelling and was interrupted by Mei.

"Yep, I know if she comes with her guest I'll give it to them"-Mei replied.

"THANK YOU!!!!"-Izuku yelled as he ran to the market. The Girls were dumbfounded that the boy left in a hurry wondering for answers they see Mei who took something out between her breasts and handed it to Pony.

"Meet us there!"- Mei said with a happy tone as if today's events didn't happen as Mei took off.

"WHOA HE'S ALREADY RUNNNING SO MANLY!!!"- Tetsutetsu yelled.

"Hey is that a address"-Manga asked.

"I suppose so"-Pony replied in her best accent in Japanese as she was still looking at the direction that Mei and Izuku headed.

" Welp, No time like the presence let's go"- Manga said as he swiped the address from Pony's hand in which in return she pouted angrily.

"He's right might as well go"- Ibara stated her own comments.

"Wait you guys are going?"-Pony asked as she pointed to Itsuka, Ibara, Yui, Reiko, Kinko, Setsuna, Tetsutetsu and Manga who just nodded and replied.

"Well you asked if you can bring "OTHERS" as in plural"- Manga replied as Pony suddenly realized it just now, who was embarrassed at her own grammar error.

"Well then Let's GOOOOOOOO!!!!"- Manga yelled enthusiastically along with Tetsutetsu as the girls merely just followed the two. Soon they almost arrived at the establishment as the people merely gave them looks of acknowledgement and continued on their day. Upon reaching the establishment Ibara looked at the sign with horror.

'Devil May Cry'

The lights were blinking red, blue, yellow, and finally green along with the people that were in the sign as if they were posing.

"Oh come on Ibara it's just a word it's not like anything 'sinister' is gonna happen"-Setsuna stated as she was impatient with Ibara praying for their safety.

"You never know with these places, Mother say's people commit sin within these walls"- Ibara replied to Setsuna behavior.

"Ahhh, Your here"- Mei stated as she was the front door rather covered in oil.

"Come in, Izuku is waiting inside"- Mei said with a gesture of welcome Setsuna looked at Ibara who looked unsure as Setsuna just rolled her eyes and grabbed Ibara's hand and dragged her inside followed by the girls and the two males. Taking a look around the establishment it looked like a rather calming cafe and there was a person behind the counter who was wearing a type of uniform and they recalled it was the student that used his quirk on Monoma.

"Oh hell no"-Hitoshi said as he finished polishing a glass and went on putting his fingers to the bridge of his nose with annoyance.

"What your not happy to see us"- Setsuna stated rather tired of the purple head's attitude.

"Not what after your 'classmate' did*sigh*"-Hitoshi replied which stung to the students as Hitoshi whent on to the kitchen.

"Yo, Izuku guests"-Hitoshi said.

"Oh Tsunotori-san and Manga-san are here"-Izuku said as he was finishing two meals for his guests with a baggy uniform then Hitoshi was wearing as Izuku was uncomfortable showing his body to a female much less a classmate.

"You can say that"- Hitoshi said with a snicker as he finally caught on what Mei was saying when they walked to work.

"Great I'll greet them can you put those plates on the booth at the end"- Izuku asked as Hitoshi nodded and grabbed the plates as Izuku walked to the front with his eye's closed.

"Tsunotori-san, Manga-san It's nice of you t----"- Izuku sentence stopped as he looked at the group in front of him and now sweating bullets as Hitoshi was laughing that he can be heard at the back of the cafe as well as Mei who can be heard from the garage.

"GUYS!!!!! YOU COULDN'T TELL ME!!!"- Izuku turned to face the back of the cafe to yell at Hitoshi who had a deadpanned face with a thumbs up with acknowledgement.

"*sigh* I suppose I can make more please while I am occupied ask Shinso-san for a menu and he will bring it to you"- Izuku finished his sentence with such professionalism that it startled that class as he adjusted his gloves with a mature manner as he walked to the kitchen.

'OH GOD SO MANY GIRLS ARE HERE!!!!'- Izuku mind was thinking as he wasn't prepared to handle so many people much less females.

"If you would follow me, Tsunotori-san and Manga-san your meals have already been made and awaiting for you at your seats back there the rest of you sit where you please and I will bring you a menu"- Hitoshi stated with such professionalism the group was caught off guard even Setsuna who recalled he acted like a prick without knowing them first but threw that away when he stated the obvious she was a classmate of a Neito Monoma who punched a quirkless boy out of pure discrimination.

"OHHHH SHIT HE MADE US THIS!!!"-Manga yelled as he was DROOLING?!?!?

"You can't be serious!?!?"- Pony stated as she had a small drool line coming out her mouth.

"Go on and eat, Here"- Hitoshi stated as the group held no hesitation with looking at the menu

"How is Izubro dude"- Tetsutetsu asked as he gave his order of a Devil Burger and Cola.

"He's doing fine I think"- Hitoshi said with the knowledge that Izuku was without a doubt fully healed due to his demonic abilities.

"Your sure he should be cooking for us"-Kendo asked she gave her order which was a Devil's Curry along with coffee.

"He wouldn't listen too me, he's rather to focused in making sure you have your bellies full"- Hitoshi replied with a small smile of his own as he recalled Izuku giving him food and some kickass coffee along with it. It was one of cherished memories. 

Hitoshi got their order's written down and went on to the kitchen to give it Izuku.

"Need anything else.............Boss"- Hitoshi stated with a smirk as Izuku looked rather flustered at the name of course he owns Devil May Cry but the building was still under Dante's name so for the mean time Dante is the owner of Devil May Cry.

"Can you stop calling me that, here gives these to Tetsutetsu-san and Kendo-San, I'm almost done with the others"- Izuku stated as Hitoshi just saluted and picked up two of the students meals and went on to deliver them to their table.

"Here you go, Enjoy your meal"- Hitoshi said as he bowed his head professionally. 

"Are you sure this is what I order"- Kendo asked as she stared at what seemed like a five star meal as the food didn't seem right in a place like this. WHO WOULD DISAGREE?!?!?

"I assure you that is what you order, Enjoy I need to get the rest of your meals"- Hitoshi said as he bowed again and returned to the kitchen and as soon Hitoshi walked through those door Tetsutetsu was already eating the burger like no tommorow as Kendo looked at him then her meal she couldn't help but drool a little and soon she gulped her eagerness and took a bite and boy she did not regret that. 

"Here you............are???"- Hitoshi had brung the rest of the groups meals but see's Pony, Manga, Kendo, and Tetsutetsu plates already shiny clean along with their drinks. Hitoshi couldn't help but snicker at that it reminded him the first time he ate Izuku's cooking. Izuku smiled at the cleaned out plates as soon he was finished washing them he walked towards the Pony and Manga and sat on the other side where Manga and Pony where sitting right next to each other talking about anime.

"Now shall we get this started?"- Izuku stated as he took out his notebook with the words Japanese on the cover.

"Ah, Yes and thank you for doing this and that meal was incredible"- Pony said smiling as her tail was going back in forth in happiness.

"N-N-No P-Problem"- Izuku replied as he was a bit flustered around girl's his age.

"Might as well get a little review in doesn't hurt once and a while"- Manga stated as he took out his notebook and begun studying.

"Mind If I join Japanese haven't been my strong subject"- Tetsutetsu stated followed by Yui and Setsuna.

"Tokage-san You speak it pretty good???........ Is it writing it?"- Izuku asked as Setsuna rubbed her head sheeplisy as Izuku looked towards Yui

"You need help too?"- Izuku asked kindly as Yui merely nodded.

"Well then let's begin"- Izuku stated as he begun the study session in Japanese while the others used the atmosphere in the establishment to study on subjects they either need help on or review. Izuku went through the speaking with Pony first as she understood it miraculously sometimes it scares Izuku that he would unconsciously use his Devil Powers as the power to Izuku's blood is much different then Dante's as Pony understood it way too quickly either she really is paying attention, Izuku's an amazing teacher or his demonic powers had an influence in this miracle. Kendo, Ibara and Komnori studied English and sometimes asked Izuku for help to which he kindly agreed as Manga was going over Math and asked Izuku if he could help a bit and again Izuku gladly agreed. Setsuna and Yui were practicing writing Japanese as Izuku would look over their pages and see they would mess up a kanji somewhere in the sentences as they improved. Tetsutetsu had problems writing it but not as bad as Setsuna and Yui much to Izuku's relief so it was mostly review for the metal man.

"Hey Midoriya-san, How are you feeling??"- Yui asked suddenly as Izuku seemed flustered at the girl's sudden statement and then composed himself.

"I-I-I'm doing rather well"- Izuku replied normally.

"Are you sure"- Yui asked now suddenly in front of his face now Izuku was blushing a storm with steam coming from his head.

"K-K-K-K-KOD-DAI-S-SAN!!!"- Izuku squaked out the words as Yui turned her head around and with her hair covering her face so no one can see the blushing mess she was right now

"Sorry, I've heard Monoma had attacked you"- Yui stated as she put her head back up like normal to hide her emotions with a monotone expression.

"I s-s-see Monoma was it??"- Izuku said as he rubbed his head sheepishly.

"I n-n-never s-s-seen him in my life, so I'm k-kinda s-stumped o-on why he w-would attack me"- Izuku stated but he had a good idea on what it was after all he dealt with that most of his life.

"He attacked you because you are quirkless"- Hitoshi spouted outta nowhere as the group turned their heads towards the accuser.

"No that's impossible Monoma would never do that......would he?"- Kendo as deep she didn't to believe that but she wasn't deaf to what she heard so was it?

"I don't believe so either"- Ibara stated as deep she wanted to know Monoma's intention towards such violence to Izuku after all he wasn't a boy that was dangerous much less sinister.

"Really can you really say that he even said that he was trying to 'remove' quirkless tr----"

"That's Enough Hitoshi"- Izuku interrupted Hitoshi as the room got whole lot more tense as the group looked at Izuku with tension in his eyes and all honesty it scared them.

"Forgive me"- Hitoshi stated.

"It's alright now it's almost time to close up so I believe that we should wrap up and go home"- Izuku stated as he got up and turned the sign from open to close.

"It has gotten late, c'mon guys let's go home"- Kendo stated. The group gathered their belongings and said there goodbyes to Izuku and Hitoshi and as soon they were gone Izuku let out a sigh of relief.

"Hitoshi, Don't tell them about my life, I want to be the one to tell them after all we are gonna be working with each other for the next three years, I want to be the one, please?"- Izuku stated.

"Of Course Izuku, Forgive me for saying it all of a sudden is that I know how it's like to be discrimnated as much as being beaten but you...............you had it worse then me and even Sensei"- Hitoshi stated with such hidden anger as Izuku offered Hitoshi a cup of coffee that was in Izuku's hand.

"Maybe so, but that would be my story to tell ok?"- Izuku stated as he handed Hitoshi his cup of coffee and few pats of the back for amusement as Hitoshi just merely nodded and went off his own direction to his home.

"*sigh* Tomorrow is Class 1-A.................. I wonder how that's gonna turn out"- Izuku said to himself as he walked back in the establishment and closed the door to head up to his room and changed out his uniform to pajamas and went to sleep to prepare to the day he was gonna get his answers of it all.

I CAN'T BELIEVE IT 10K VIEWS THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS FAR EVEN THOUGH I'M NOT EVEN 1/4 FINSIHED WITH THE BOOK(on wattpad). I'm currently writing chapters for this and another as the next chapter for this book well you can already guess as that would be quiet a chapter as I can already see the viewers expression either upset, confused or rather disappointed and I would like to apologize if you do express these emotions next chapter.

But Thank You so much for reading this far and I hope to see you reading even more.

© KINDUSTRIES


End file.
